Disaster
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Kendra Morrow had finally found herself when she went to college in nearby Lodi. She was right where she wanted to be, but then the Mayan war brings the club to her door step and on the radar of Happy Lowman. Will he be able to protect her even from herself? A/U Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…..The Queen's Daughter

**Well I told you all I had more up my sleeve for our dear Happy Lowman and now I'm here with more. This is totally AU set in the 90's before the show started. Happy is a nomad riding with Quinn and in this one I'm making Clay and Gemma loveable at least for now….LOL….you all know how I love to kill Clay! Gemma I flip flop on, but for this one she won't be so bad. **

**It's the height of the Mayan War and the Nomads have been called to Redwood because of some threats made against the children of SAMCRO. That includes Tig's twin daughters and Clay and Gemma's daughter Kendra who is nineteen. Yup you guessed it; she's the OC of this little story. I hope you enjoy. Jax and Kendra are Gemma and Clay's, JT was one of the first nine but not with Gemma….but he'll be in other parts of this! Thanks for reading! Kaye**

**-Disaster-**

Pulling up to the Redwood clubhouse Happy was glad to get off his bike for once. They had been up in Canada when the call came in that they were needed in Charming to help protect the innocence of the club. The Mayans were pushing hard on SAMCRO and one of those pushes included the daughters of their mother charter president and SAA. Happy removed his night goggles and put them in his kutte looking over at his own president Quinn.

Quinn smirked, "It's not so damn bad, Jesus most guys love coming to the mother charter."

Happy shrugged, "I don't think babysitting detail was part of the gig."

Quinn chuckled, grabbing his stuff off his bike, "Well when Clay calls, you'll do just about whatever the fuck he wants. Come on there's cold beer and warm pussy inside."

Happy grinned, "Well why didn't you said so before."

The two walked toward the clubhouse, Go-Go, Greg the Peg, and Wolf following close behind them. Before they got to the door, it swung open and a dark haired woman came storming out with her bag over her shoulder, she looked pissed as hell as she pushed past them, muttering under her breath, "Great just fucking great, the babysitters."

Gemma appeared at the door, "Shit, hey Quinn, he's waiting. You boys make yourselves comfortable. KENDRA MARIE MORROW! YOU WAIT FOR ME!"

Quinn chuckled looking over at Happy, "I might just give her to you. You might be the only one that could keep her line."

Happy looked at his president in disbelief watching the woman and Gemma as they argued near a rusted out pickup truck. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he could tell things weren't going so smooth for either woman.

A dark shadow fell over them and Happy turned to see Clay Morrow standing there, he nodded at them, "Go on inside brothers, I'll be right there."

Clay got to the edge of the overhang and bellowed to the two women, "KENDRA!"

Happy watched as her head snapped up and she looked at her father. Clay crooked one finger at her and she sighed walking back toward her father. Quinn slapped at Happy's chest, "Come on, they don't need an audience."

Happy followed Quinn, the two them heading straight to the bar where they greeted by their brothers. Tig hugged Happy, "Good to see you man, we need you around here."

Happy smirked, "That's what I hear."

The sound of heels against the tile floor had them all looking up. Kendra stormed pasted everyone her head down, Clay and Gemma following, Clay had his arm around his wife. He leaned in kissing her cheek, "She'll be fine, she just hates this because she's grown. She can be pissed all she wants as long as she's safe."

Gemma sighed, patting his chest, "I know baby, but she's right, she didn't ask for any of this." Gemma pulled away from her husband and headed into the kitchen. Clay stood there his hands on his hips, his head hung a little.

Jax and Opie watched him from the end of the bar with their prospect kuttes on, "Shit this is bad."

Opie chuckled, "You're right, your sister is pissed."

Tig slapped the bar, "PROSECPTS, move your ass my beers cold." Both men jumped getting beers for everyone.

Happy chuckled remembering his prospect year which was only five years before, "You're loving this shit aren't you?"

Tig smiled taking a pull from his beer, "Oh yeah, this is the most fun you can have while wearing clothes."

Clay appeared at the chapel doors, "CHURCH!"

Tig slapped Happy on the back, "Come on let's go."

Happy drained his beer and followed the others, one thing was for sure the tension in the clubhouse was thick, which meant that shit was about to go sideways.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra sat on the bed in her parent's dorm room. She was usually the good of the two Morrow children, but this time, this was just bullshit. If she was a man they would've had her in a kutte by now, but because she was the princess she was reduced to having a damn babysitter while her dad did whatever the hell it was he did. She had grown up SAMCRO, on the day she born her father had put a little pink beanie on her head with the reaper logo on it. She knew what lockdown meant and that wouldn't work with the life she had made herself in Lodi. She flopped back on the bed and closed her eyes, she wished she was home in her apartment, but here she sat until she could get her father to let her go home.

Pushing off the bed she walked into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Her straight dark brown hair was pulled up in a high pony tail and her father's piercing blue eyes looked back at her. She really was a perfect fusion of her parents.

She pulled up her sleeves and washed her face, hoping to get herself under control. Maybe talking to them again, she could make them see that she needed to be at home, she had her books there, but most importantly she had her music there. Standing up straight she dried her face and headed back out to the bar to try and plead her case to her mother.

**-Disaster-**

Happy sat behind Quinn, who was at the table; Quinn looked over the pictures in his hand handing them back to Happy to look at. They were taken at various places around town. Several were of Tig's girls at school or with their mother shopping in Oakland. While the others were of Kendra. Happy stared at the woman, she looked quiet, all of them were of her alone and he knew that was why Clay was so worried.

Clay sighed, leaning into the table with his elbows, "I hated to call you, I know you're not babysitters, but this shit is bad."

Otto, Clay's Vice President nodded, "You can see how close they got and none of them knew they were there. The Mayans have been pushing into Charming, trying to run their heroin through here."

Clay nodded, pounding his fist on the table, "WE'VE SENT A CLEAR MESSAGE NO DRUGS IN CHARMING. But Alaverez isn't listening; we even took out two of his guys last week. Then two days ago we got these pictures. I don't have enough guys to watch them and take down the Mayans, that's why I called. Not to mention we might need some heavy lifting while you're here."

Quinn nodded, "You got it. Go-Go and Greg are covering Tig's girls and Happy has volunteered to keep an eye on the princess. She won't be able to shake him."

Clay chuckled, "She's a good girl, she just has her own life and she's super pissed that I'm keeping her from it right now."

Bobby laughed looking at Happy, "Good luck."

Clay rolled his eyes, "Hey, remember she's a good kid, out of the two of them, she has given me the least amount of trouble. Alright get out of here."

Clay slammed the gravel down and the guys started to file out. Clay stayed seated, "Hap, Quinn hang back a minute will you?"

Happy stood there, waiting as the others left. Gemma appeared at the door, "I know you're busy but Kendra just made a good point. Could we at least watch her at home? You know one of the guys could go back with her and she could go to class and not have to stick around here. You know she hates the croweaters."

Clay looked at Happy, "You think you could live with that?"

Happy nodded, "What ever you need."

Clay sighed, getting up from the table, "Tell her to come in here Gem."

Gemma smiled at him and nodded, Kendra appeared at the door. Happy watched her, she was beautiful. In her face he saw bits of Clay and Jax but she was all Gemma, the way she held herself, the way her eyes filled with a fire that you saw in very few women. She held her head up high, "Daddy?"

Clay motioned her to him, standing up fully he put his hands on her shoulders, "Now Kenny, I need you to listen to me. I know you're pissed, I get that, but you have to be careful. I'll let you go home." Kendra squealed with delight, but Clay shook his head, "But Happy is coming with you. He's going to stay at your place and go where you go. Do you hear me? If I find out he lost you just once, you're coming back here and I'll have the whole damn charter tie you to a bed."

Kendra looked over at the Nomad; he was tall as hell, thin, with ink even on his bald head. He was good looking in that 'I'll slit your throat in your sleep way', but at least she was going home. She sighed closing her eyes, "Alright daddy, I just want to go home."

Clay kissed his daughter's forehead, "You are home Kenny, love you baby girl."

Kendra leaned into her dad's chest letting him wrap his big long arms around her, "Love you too daddy."

**-Disaster-**

Happy didn't even get to have another beer and just fucking forget warm pussy. Quinn laughed as Kendra walked up to him, her big blue eyes staring into his hard brown ones. Her voice was soft, "I'm ready to go if that's alright."

Happy sighed, looking over at Quinn, he wanted to kill the fucker, "Yeah, let's go." Happy picked up his bag from next to the bar and followed Kendra outside. He watched her as she talked to her mother and hugged the woman good bye. Then she got into that piece of shit truck of hers and started it, pulling to the end of the lot she waited for him.

Once he was behind her, she headed toward home. She rolled down the windows and let the cool California night air soothe her, this wasn't what she wanted, but at least she'd be at home. She'd figure out what to do with Happy when they got there.

**-Disaster-**

They pulled up to her apartment in Lodi and Happy was seriously considering doing a tune up on her truck right there. The thing drove like shit, he had to stay to the left the whole ride because of the exhaust was choking him. He was off the bike and opening her door before she was out, "You need a tune up."

The sound his raspy voice almost made her shiver, she pulled her bag over her shoulder, "I know, I'll get one."

He grabbed his own bag and followed her up a set of stairs to her door. Kendra opened the door and when he stepped inside he was shocked. It was girly, but not what he pictured. He had been to Gemma and Clay's and the woman decorated every corner of their house. Kendra's apartment was very simple. She had a few pieces of furniture in the living room that looked like they were second hand. A large screen television looked out of place in the corner, Happy smirked, someone must have gotten it off a truck for her. The small kitchenette had a book shelf in the corner by the table, there were books everywhere and on the walls were simple paintings and family pictures.

Kendra sat her bag down, "I'll get some sheets and blankets and make up the couch, it's not bad to sleep on I've crashed there myself."

Happy nodded stepping into the living room, he growled when a small tabby cat appeared and wrapped around his legs purring, "You own a cat?"

Kendra chuckled, "Yes, that's Alice. I'm sorry, you're not a cat person? She's really friendly."

Happy watched as she picked the little fur ball up and kissed it cuddling it close, "No, not a cat person. She might be friendly but I'm not."

Kendra sighed, "I'll try to keep her in my room. Come on sweetheart; let's put you in your window."

Kendra disappeared with the cat and came back, making up the couch for him. She smiled softly at him and he wasn't sure what the hell was happening, she was so nice. It was kind of unnerving, "I bet you're hungry, can I make you something?"

Happy nodded, flopping down on the couch he turned on the television. Kendra appeared in front of him with a beer, "Sorry about all this, I'm sure you wanted to be …..well…..entertained tonight at the clubhouse. But thank you for doing this, really."

Happy just nodded his head and stared at the television. Kendra went back into the kitchen throwing together whatever she could for him. She came back out with two roast beef sandwiches and some chips, "I know it's not much, I'll go to the store tomorrow."

There was a knock at the door and Happy jumped up, his gun going to his hand as he pushed Kendra behind him. Kendra rolled her eyes, "It's probably just my friend Steve."

Happy looked at her, as she walked toward the door, Steve? No one mentioned a friend named 'Steve'. Happy stopped her before she opened the door, looking out the peep hole he saw a nervous looking kid with ink and piercings, he motioned for Kendra to look and she sighed, "Yup, it's Steve."

She opened the door and smiled, "Hey what's up?"

Steve was one of Kendra's best friends and she loved him. She had been deep inside herself when she started going to Lodi Community College. She had grown up a fat kid, not many people liked to hang with the fat kid in school, but throw in your father being a biker and she had no friends. Her only friends growing up were a bunch of middle age perverted dudes that wore leather and rode bikes. Steve and his girlfriend Colleen were the first people to really see her and she loved them.

Steve smirked, "You missed practice today, we were worried."

Kendra half shoved Steve into the hallway, she had no intention of letting Happy know about her night time hobby. That was the last thing she needed, her parents would hit the roof, at least make her move back to Charming to protect her, "Keep it down, one of my dad's guys is here."

Steve's eyes went wide, "One of the Sons? Oh holy shit I got to get Colleen we have to meet him."

Kendra groaned, "He's not very nice, but if you must just keep the music talk down, I don't want anyone to know until I'm sure about a few things."

Steve grinned, "You mean like when we sign our first record deal? Come on Kenny you're fucking great and you know it!"

Kendra smiled, "Go on and get Colleen I'll leave the door open."

Happy had been standing behind the door listening to them talk back and forth. He couldn't make out half of it, but he heard her tell Steve not to talk about something. He was wondering if there were things that the club didn't know about Kendra. When he heard her coming, he dashed across the room and sat on the couch taking a bite from his sandwich. She smiled at him, "My friends are coming over, they just want to meet you and that way you'll know who they are."

Happy just gave her nod, watching as she left the door open and headed to the kitchen. He groaned, "Shut the damn door."

Before Kendra got there, Steve appeared with a bubbly blonde. Kendra shut the door behind them, "Steve and Colleen, this is my dad's associate, Happy."

Colleen giggled, "Oh no, that is not your name."

Happy stared at the girl, "Yeah it is."

Colleen walked over sitting on the coffee table in front of Happy blocking his view of the television. The girl had no boundaries, that wasn't going to work for Happy. Colleen leaned in, looking at his kutte, "Unholy ones, is that like the Zeppelin song."

Kendra knew that Happy was two steps away from killing her friend, so she went over and guided Colleen away from him, "Ok, you all have met so now you know each other. I'll see you guys in the morning at class."

Steve chuckled once he was in the hall, "Don't let your secret admirer see you with tall dark and pissed off, he's feelings might get hurt." Kendra had someone that was leaving sweet notes and gifts on her truck every day. They thought it was a fan that had seen them perform, so she didn't give it a second thought. They only played a few local college bars, so it had to be someone she went to school with and Steve loved to tease the hell out of her about it.

Kendra shook her head, "Good night, see you in the morning."

Colleen laughed, "Do something we would do!"

Kendra blushed; they were always trying to get her laid. She closed the door, shaking her head as she walked into the kitchen and started cleaning up. She hadn't heard Happy come in when he leaned against her, putting his cleaned plate in the sink, his breath was hot on her neck and his voice made her break out in goose bumps, "I'm locking up, you should get some sleep."

Kendra nodded, afraid that any word out of her mouth would sound desperate. She heard him go around and check the door and the windows. Once the kitchen was clean she headed to her room where Alice greeted her, she shut the door and sat down hard on the bed. Her body was still quivering from having him so close. Maybe having him there was a bad idea, just his damn voice had her shaking in her boots. Not to mention the smell of him, he smelled like leather and stale cigarettes and some cologne that made her mouth water. She fell back on her bed, while Alice rubbed against her face, "Well girl this is going to suck worse than mommy thought."

**Well that's the start…what did you think? Let me know…she's way different from Mia and Kayla…so we will see where this goes. She's strong, but she's a quiet strong. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Smart Girl

Chapter 2…Smart Girl

**Well thank you! I'm so glad you're liking this little story. I hope your weekend is going great! I know mine is! Here's another little installment. Smut in this one so you have been warned!**

**-Disaster-**

Happy woke to a weight on his chest; he opened his eyes to see Alice sitting on his chest staring into his face purring to beat the band. He growled and shoved her onto the floor; he sat up and watched as the cat scurried into the kitchen. He groaned rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He got up in nothing but his jeans and padded down the hallway to Kendra's room. He had to piss something fierce. He cracked the door open and stood there his eyes narrowing on his charge. There she was her tee shirt pulled up, one of her delicate hands rolling her delicious nipple while her other hand was buried in her shaved pussy.

Happy knew he was in deep shit; this was the president of the mother charter's daughter, just barely legal. He was almost thirty he couldn't do this. But as he watched her body build up a light sheen of sweat he found his own need growing. Shit she had a fine ass body. He wondered if she had every been with a man, a real man and that only made his cock harder. He stood there tugging on his cock through his jeans watching her. She bit her lip and moaned and he knew he was gone.

He headed down the hallway, his cock screaming in his jeans. He wished he had a minute the night before to bury himself in pussy then he wouldn't be standing there like a fucking pervert needing to beat off. He went over to the kitchen sink and pulled out his cock, not what he wanted to do today, but shit he had fucking needs and she was in the way of him getting to the bathroom.

He closed his eyes and started stroking himself; in his mind he could see her, those pretty pink nipples hard. Her pert breasts more than a handful each and he thought what they might feel like pressed against him. He bit back his own moan as he thought about her pussy; he knew it would be fucking tight as hell.

He looked down at his cock and saw he was dripping with want. He increased his speed, working it fast he grunted as he came hard into the sink. He panted as his balls tightened and released his seed. He stood there a minute, getting his breath. Since joining the Sons over five years ago he hadn't needed to get himself off, he had to admit there was nothing like beating off, especially when you had something so damn pretty to think about. He turned on the water to wash evidence of his deed, shoving himself back into his pants. He looked over and saw Alice staring at him, "What? I saw you lick your own pussy last night, don't judge me."

Kendra walked into the kitchen, she was flush and now wearing a pair of sleep shorts that had Happy's cock screaming at him again. She smiled, "I'm sorry, she knows how to get out of my room, she uses her paw to open the door. She didn't wake you did she?"

Happy shook his head, "Nah, I gotta piss though."

Kendra smiled, "I'll start the coffee, I have my first class in an hour. I'm really sorry you have to do this. It's going to be really boring for you."

Happy shrugged, "It's cool." He walked down the hall to her room and thought to himself that so far it wasn't as fucking bad as he thought it would be.

After finishing up in the bathroom he came out into her room, his eyes falling on a wet spot on the bed. He groaned, knowing he was no better than fucking Tig, but he bent down and took a deep breath and was greeted by her scent. His eyes rolled back in his head and he turned around heading back into the bathroom to work on round two. He couldn't fucking believe his luck, he got babysitting duty and the baby was going to fucking drive him nuts.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra walked toward her truck quickly; she had seen the rose and card as soon as she stepped outside. She knew this was something that Happy didn't need to report back to her dad. She thought she had a good jump on him, just as she reached for the rose; he reached around her and took it off the windshield.

Kendra sighed, "Happy please that's for me."

He handed her the rose and opened the card, it had a simple cat on the front but inside it said, _'My dear Kendra I've missed you, glad to see your home, but lose the asshole. You deserve more my dear girl.' _

Happy looked at her, "Who is this?"

Kendra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I don't know."

Happy shook his head, "Wrong answer."

Kendra looked at him, "I don't know who it is. You can ask Steve and Colleen, I've been getting them for a month now. I don't know who it is."

Happy moved closer to her, almost growling at her, he had no idea why he was losing his shit but he was. Who the fuck was leaving her shit on her truck? Why wouldn't they just step up and make themselves known? "You should've told someone, you don't know if this is some love sick asshole or one of your dad's enemies. You're not stupid Kendra, so don't act like it."

Kendra felt tears biting at her eyes as she got into the truck. She knew he was right, who would want someone like her, she was just plain compared to the kind of women who men like Happy looked at. She was an idiot. Waking up that morning she was already dripping because of a dream she had about him, but she knew the deal, men who looked like Happy didn't take a second look at girls like her. She wiped at her eyes and got the truck started. She checked her rear view mirror and saw Happy following her; it was the start of her hell week.

**-Disaster-**

Happy was sure he was trapped in hell. He left his kutte back at the apartment and sat on his bike while Steve and Colleen went with Kendra into her first class. But her second class was across campus and she was going it alone. He couldn't have that, so he followed her, staying back, watching her as she stopped and talked to different people. He wasn't sure she knew he was there; he tried to give her some space as she made her way into a building. He sat outside smoking and watching the young tight assed coeds walk pass. He was working on his second cigarette when a rent a cop stopped in front of him, "Are you a student here?"

Happy stood up towering over the man, "No, why you got a problem?"

The rent a cop glared at him, "I have had complaints about a scary looking guy sitting outside here, maybe you should move along."

Happy was ready to kick the guy's ass when Kendra appeared, she smiled, "Hey Charles, how are you today? I see you met Happy, he's my body guard. Daddy's orders."

The rent a cop looked at Happy and then Kendra, "Well if he's a friend of yours Kendra, but I don't like the look of him."

Kendra smiled, putting her hand on the dumb ass's arm, "Oh he's harmless unless someone is bothering me. Sorry we worried you, see you this weekend."

Kendra grabbed Happy's arm as he glared at the asshole, when they got out of Charles sight, she dropped his arm. "Jesus I knew this wouldn't work."

Happy huffed, "I was doing just fucking fine until that asshole showed up."

Kendra rolled her eyes, "Listen, why don't you wait at the bike. I have one more class and then I have a thing this afternoon, which I don't need followed for. You can drop me with Steve and Colleen and go back to the clubhouse for a few hours."

Happy smirked, getting into her face, "Not gonna happen sweet heart, where you go I FUCKING GO."

Kendra sighed, "Fine, but I hope you can keep your fucking mouth shut."

Happy was a little shocked by the bite she had to her voice sounded like maybe the princess of SAMCRO was keeping some secrets. He hustled to catch up with her a smug smile on his face.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra led Happy into the small garage like building a block away from the school; she had been in a mood all afternoon so he didn't say much to her. Kendra opened the door to a large room and was greeted by the sound of guitars warming up. Kendra looked at Happy and put her hand on her hip, "You don't have to stay in here. You see we're all fine; no one here is going to gut me. So you can stay outside."

Happy smirked, parking himself on a couch in the room, "Oh no, I'll stay."

Kendra was ready to kill him. She shook her head and headed toward Steve, "Sorry about him."

Steve smirked, "I think it's cute, it's like your daddy got you a pit bull in human form."

Kendra chuckled, "Asshole, what're starting with?"

Colleen smirked, "Innocence."

Kendra rolled her eyes, "Alright, let's do this."

The band started playing and Happy kept his eyes on her. She looked nervous as hell, he wondered if she was nervous because he was there. But as soon as she took the mic in her hand, that nervousness melted away and he found himself in shock as she sang, _'I see it from the outside, running toward the wall, I see it from your blind side, you don't know me at all, I've been here too many times before, and your tears don't mean a thing, I only come when you scream…..'_

Happy couldn't believe the way she changed when she sang. The shy quiet girl was gone and watching her get into the song had his dick straining against his jeans. He wondered what she looked like on stage and he knew that Clay wouldn't like this shit not one fucking bit, but she was good.

After sitting through several numbers they headed back to the apartment. Kendra didn't say much as she started some dinner for them. Happy sat in the living room, reporting in to Clay letting him know that it had been quiet all day. He just hung up when he heard Kendra in the kitchen, "SHIT!"

Happy walked into the kitchen, "What? You alright?"

Kendra turned around blood pouring out of her finger, "I cut myself, I'm fine."

Happy grabbed a towel, wrapping it around and trying to stop the bleeding, "Jesus what the fuck were you using to cut with?"

Kendra sighed looking down at her white peasant top, "FUCK! I just bought this."

She pulled away from Happy tearing the shirt over her head. Happy stood there frozen looking at the ink on her back as she tried to scrub the blood from her shirt. Kendra realized that she had made a huge mistake, her parents didn't know about the ink, she turned around slowly standing there in nothing but her white lacy almost see through bra. She folded her arms over her chest, "Listen, if you don't say anything about this I won't tell my dad you watched me this morning."

Happy blinked hard, "What the fuck? You knew I was there?"

Kendra pushed past him, blushing hard, "I didn't but I know now."

Happy was floored; he stood there staring at the spot she had just disappeared from. He ran his hands over his head, "FUCK!"

**-Disaster-**

Kendra never came back out after that, Happy finished up dinner and sighed as he walked down the hall to her room. He knocked softly, "Kendra?"

He opened the door slowly and saw her lying on her bed, facing away from him. She had changed into those damn sleep shorts and a big baggy tee shirt. Alice popped her head up from the other side of Kendra and meowed at Happy, he could hear Kendra sniffling. He sighed, "Kendra, you need to eat, I finished dinner, and I want to look at your finger."

Kendra held up her hand where he could see a band aid on her finger, "I'm fine, I'm not hungry."

Happy sighed heading around the other side of the bed, "Come on you need to eat."

Kendra let out an angry laugh, "NO I really don't. Please I'm just tired and not much company tonight."

Happy sighed and headed to the door; he took one last look at her and knew it was a lost cause. So he ate in silence, not even turning on the television. He cleaned up the kitchen and laid down on the couch, he had no idea what the hell to do. He never let a bitch get under his skin like this, but there was something different about Kendra. He had no idea what was bothering her, he knew he had fucked up by watching her that morning, but he couldn't help himself. He just hoped that tomorrow he'd be able to make it up to her.

**-Disaster-**

The next morning she was quiet, only speaking when he spoke to her. He did the same thing that he had done the day before; by the time her classes were over he was ready to head back to her apartment. As they were walking toward the truck and bike, she stopped, "Shit! I forgot something in my last class. I'll just be a minute."

Happy kept his eyes on her as she headed back toward the building. That was when he saw them; three Mayans the fuckers didn't even bother covering up their kuttes. He headed toward them, he knew where they were going, they were following her. He was going to kill a fucker.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra had popped her head into her last class, quietly getting what she needed. Her professor was still working with students and she didn't want to disturb them. She walked into the hallway and walked right into Marcus Jr. He smirked at her, "Well look what we have here esses, looks like the little SAMCRO chica."

One of the other men snickered, "A little thick but I bet that's a tight pussy under those clothes."

Kendra felt her heart beat hard in her chest, she was stupid, she should've never left Happy. She backed away from the man, but Marcus Jr, moved closer pulling at her hair he brought her into his chest, "She is thick but I bet that makes the ride that much more fun."

Happy rounded the corner and saw them. His blood boiled, "KENDRA!"

Kendra had never been so happy to see someone in her life. She kicked Marcus Jr in the knee and ran to Happy getting behind him. He held his kutte open, "You boys want to do this here?"

Marcus laughed, "Oh look esses she has a fucking guard dog. Don't worry chica you like brown I'll show you brown soon enough."

Happy glared at them as they walked away down the opposite side of the hallway the assholes laughing, he kept Kendra behind him. He could feel her trembling and he wanted to hunt the fuckers down and kill them real slow. He turned and she buried her head into his chest, "I'm sorry, I was stupid. I just wanted my book."

Happy sighed, wrapping his arms around her, "It's fine." He knew it was not fine, shit was going sideways and he had a bad feeling about where it was going. He held her close, knowing that he would have to call the club and let them know. Kendra might have to go in for lockdown after all; one thing was for sure he wouldn't let anything happen to her, not if he could help it.

**-Disaster-**

It took all of ten minutes for Clay to order them back to the clubhouse. Happy helped her close up the apartment even going as far as asking Steve and Colleen to keep an eye on her place and call them if someone strange was hanging around. Then he got her and Alice into the truck and they headed back to Teller-Morrow.

When Kendra got out of the truck, her mother was there, wrapping her arms around her, "Oh baby girl, what the hell happened?"

Kendra sighed, "I'm fine mom, Happy was there and he got rid of them. I'm just tired now, I need to sleep."

Gemma wrapped an arm around her, yelling at Opie, "Get her stuff from the car."

Kendra chuckled, "Be careful with Alice she's really pissed off."

Opie muttered under his breath making her and Gemma laugh. As they walked into the clubhouse Jax came running up to her, pulling her into his chest, "Shit sis, what the fuck happened?"

Kendra looked behind her and saw Happy following her, "Don't worry, Happy took care of it."

Jax looked over Kendra's shoulder nodding to Happy, "Thank you man."

Happy nodded back, "Anything for the club brother and she's club too." Tig stood in the doorway of church and motioned for him. Happy let his hand go to Kendra's back for a quick second and then he disappeared into church.

His words stung at Kendra. She knew it was just for the club, but she thought maybe that he might at least like her, not like that, but she thought he liked her. She pulled away from her brother, "I need to sleep, we'll talk later."

When Kendra got back to her dorm room she flopped on the bed staring at the ceiling. The door opened and her mother smirked at her, "Happy and you will be sharing, your daddy is letting him know the rules of that. We don't want you unprotected."

Kendra rolled her eyes, "I'm in the clubhouse at least give me the freedom of my own room! Jesus Ma!"

Gemma smirked, walking toward the bed, "Oh baby girl I saw you look at him out there, I also heard him freaking out when he talked to your dad. I've known Hap since he joined and he never gets upset, but he was upset. There's something there."

Kendra sighed, "Ma….."

Gemma shook her head, turning to leave, "Nope, you're a Morrow young lady and you will run this club someday. I think I found you a man that can handle the Morrow genes, so just be yourself and don't let your daddy find you two in bed."

Her mother pulled the door shut and Kendra sighed, it was going to be a long ass lock down.

**Ok, REVIEW ME! **


	3. Lessons

Chapter 3….Lessons

**LOL…loved your comments on the last chapter. She is different; if I put a size on her she'd be a size fourteen, so she's not your normal croweater type. She doesn't usually do anything fancy with her hair, she's more the anti-Gemma which drives Gemma nuts. Kendra wants to make a life for herself, find herself, while Gemma wants to keep her close to the club, that's why she will push her and Happy together at all cost but that will shot Gemma in the foot in the end.**

**Any music I use I will credit, not a song writer, so we'll just pretend they are songs that Kendra's little band does! This chapter it's Halestorm's 'I Get Off'.**

**Also this chapter has a lot of smut, the last section, if you don't like smut, skip that part!**

**Thanks for all the favs, follows and reads! Here we go! If there is something you'd like to see in this one let me know! Hugs, SOA**

**-Disaster-**

Happy walked into church and Tig closed the doors. Quinn, Bobby, and Otto were also in there with Clay. Clay sighed, "What happened?"

Happy shrugged, "She forgot something in her class she went to get it, I followed they didn't see me so they moved on her. I was there scared them away and called you."

Clay shook his head, "We need a meet with Alaverez this shit has got to stop." Clay looked at Tig, "Anything with your girls?"

Tig shook his head, "No, Go-Go and Greg the Peg said it's been real quiet."

Clay sighed, "This could be personal then, Alaverez coming at me."

Happy pinched the bridge of his nose, "She's been getting little notes on her truck for a month. Talked to her about it, she doesn't know who is doing it."

Clay came out of his chair, slamming both fists into the table, "AND SHE DIDN'T FUCKING SAY ANYTHING?"

Happy just gave him a stiff nod, "I thought that was best to tell you in person. Her and her friends didn't see it as a thing; I set her straight on that shit. She knows now that shit like that isn't cool."

Otto sighed, "Clay, Hap is the best guy for this job. Just let him stay on her. We'll keep her here till we talk to Alaverez then you might want to keep him on her even if Alaverez agrees to back off that way we can bring this other asshole out." Otto looked at Happy, "Can you get into her apartment without being seen."

Happy nodded, "I could come in the back window, won't be a problem."

Clay sighed, "Might be for the best. Sorry you're in the middle of this shit brother, but thank you for keeping her safe, she's my little girl and I don't want anything happening to her."

"I get that. I'll protect her with my life."

Clay sunk down into his chair smirking a little, "My WIFE has decided that you need to room with her. I don't think I have to tell you that she's not some croweater do I?"

Happy swallowed hard, the way that Clay was staring at him made even him nervous, "Nope."

Clay nodded, "Good, go put your shit up."

Happy walked out of church and headed back toward the dorms. He sighed; this was going to be fucking harder than he thought. At her apartment he could jack off in private, well as much privacy that the fucking cat gave him. But with her right there, this shit was going to be impossible.

He opened the door to the dorm and stopped, she was lying on her side, he could hear the low hum of music. Alice was nestled against her chest; he could hear the damn thing purring and saw Kendra's hand move every once in awhile. He sighed walking around he laid out his bed roll on the floor. Trying to pretend that she wasn't there.

Kendra watched him, she pulled off her head phones and propped up on an elbow, "Listen I know this sucks, if you want…..well if you want company tonight….just let me know and I'll disappear…..just not in the bed alright?"

Happy sighed, "Nah, I'm good. Don't worry it's my job."

Kendra nodded laying back down, she hated the clubhouse. She hated being in the clubhouse with him. She knew she would have to watch croweaters all over him. She vowed to herself that she would stay off their radar, they might be scared of her mom, but they weren't scared of Kendra and her whole life she had listened to them make little comments here and there about her. After her little thing with Greg it got worse and with him there she knew they would going for her hot and heavy. She knew she wasn't one of them, hell she wasn't even old lady material, she was too fat, too plain. She got it, that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. She closed her eyes and let the music soothe her, she would make it through this, she just had to keep her head down and focus on the good she had in life. Soon she would be back home and back in the little world she had created for herself and Happy Lowman would be out of her life back to his world.

**-Disaster-**

Happy was sitting at the bar with Quinn and Tig. Gemma was serving up dinner and Happy noticed that Kendra was nowhere to be found. Gemma came out and handed Tig a plate smiling at him, "What can I get for you?"

Happy looked around, "Where's Kendra?"

Gemma smiled, "Why don't you find her and I'll make up a plate for both of you."

Happy pushed away from the bar and was heading down the hallway when he heard them. Two of the croweaters had Kendra cornered, "Look what we have here Sherry, it's the little pig that could."

Kendra had been coming out to help her mother with dinner when she ran right into two of the biggest bitches in the clubhouse, Sherry and Melanie had been torturing her since she was sixteen. The women were twins and did everything they could to make Kendra feel like a piece of shit. She never said anything because that wasn't Kendra's style. She didn't need to go ratting on someone to her daddy. Though the thought to put a bullet in each of their fake tits had crossed her mind. "Listen I need to help my mom with dinner."

Melanie snickered, "Oh I bet you do and then no one will have any food."

Sherry laughed, "Tell me is that what you call an outfit? You're not fooling anyone covering up those rolls doll, we can see them. No matter how baggie you wear your clothes, you're still fat."

Happy heard all he was going to stand, "KENDRA!"

All three of the women looked at Happy; he could see the misery in Kendra's eyes. "Your mom is looking for you; get your ass to the bar."

Kendra nodded, pushing past the two bitches she headed for the bar. Happy smirked at the women and stepped up closer to them, "Ladies."

The two bitches purred at him, "Happy, we're so glad you're here."

Happy chuckled, "I'm glad that you're glad. Listen; meet me in five out back of the garages I have something special in mind for you and I've got to lose the princess."

The women rubbed their fake tits against his chest and winked at him as they slipped out the side door. Happy watched them go and growled. He stalked to the bar and leaned in whispering to Tig. "Sherry and Mel have been fucking with Kendra. Calling her a fat pig and shit, just saw it with my own eyes."

Tig's eyes went wide; no one fucked with Kenny and got away with it. Happy smirked, "I have them waiting behind the garage, how about we go out there and give them a little lesson in manners."

Tig slammed down his beer, "Let's go."

Gemma and Kendra appeared with two plates, Gemma calling after them, "Hap! I got your plate."

Happy nodded, turning as he followed Tig out of the clubhouse, "Be right back, got some trash to take care of."

**-Disaster-**

Sherry and Mel all but squealed when they saw Happy had brought Tig. The two of them were already legendary for their sexual appetites sometimes fucking women right after each other in the same room. They were twisted and the croweaters loved it. Tig smiled leaning into Mel, "Hey baby, Hap said you needed to play."

Mel nodded her head, "Oh Jesus yes Tiggie, I thought you weren't doing that anymore because of your kids and old lady."

Tig snickered, kissing down the woman's neck, "Oh baby, I always got time for this shit."

Happy had Sherry up against the wall and he was kissing her to beat the band, his hand creeping up to her neck. When he wrapped it around her neck he started to squeeze hard. He pulled back and looked at her, there was fear in her eyes now, he loved that shit, it got him rock hard, "You need to hear me and hear me fucking clear, you're going to go inside and tell her you're sorry, in front of EVERYONE and then I don't want to see your diseased filled pussy near this fucking clubhouse again! YOU HEAR ME?"

Sherry nodded her head, pulling at his hand. Tig was doing almost the same thing to Mel, who was now crying. The two of them walked the women into the clubhouse and shoved them down in front of Kendra. Tig kicking at Mel, "You got something to say to the princess here? See bitch SHE is supposed to be here holes like you are only here for one thing!"

Mel looked up at Kendra, the whole clubhouse was silent, "I'm sorry for what I said, what I've said in the past."

Kendra nodded, then Happy pulled Sherry's head back, "What about you bitch?"

Sherry was sobbing, "I'm sorry."

Happy let her head go, "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!"

The two women scurried to their feet and all but ran from the clubhouse. Clay looked at the two men, "What the hell was that?"

Tig smirked, "Bitches were talking shit about our girl, couldn't let that go unanswered."

Happy walked over to the bar and took a plate from Gemma. Then he grabbed Kendra's hand and guided her to a table, he shoved her into a chair, leaning down he whispered into her ear, "Eat, you're not fucking fat."

She didn't have time to think and he was back with his own plate, shoveling food into his mouth. He looked over and saw her staring at him and he used his fork to tap on her plate, "EAT!"

Kendra nodded her head, stabbing into her food, she didn't say anything and neither did Happy, but the whole clubhouse was now watching the two. Gemma gave Clay a smug smile and went to get her own plate.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra went to the room right after she finished helping with the dinner dishes. She called Steve and Colleen telling them she was fine and that she would be able to make the mid-week gig they had scheduled for the next night. She just wasn't sure how she was going to get there. She knew that ditching Happy would result in the whole damn charter looking for her and that would just send her dad into a fit and then she'd be screwed. So she did the only thing she could, she waited up for him to come in. She knew if she was straight with him, he might help her out.

Happy almost stumbled over Alice when he opened the door. The fucking cat seemed to be stuck to him like peanut butter on bread. He tried not to kick it too hard, but he gave it a shove with his foot and walked into the bathroom. He wasn't trashed, hell he didn't even get a fucking hand job that night, he was too caught up in his own head about why Kendra would let those bitches talk to her like that. He hopped into the shower hoping that the hot water would calm his mind and make him relax. Sleeping in the same room with her wasn't going to help either.

He felt his cock twitch and he sighed, feeling more like a damn teenage boy than a Son as he closed his eyes and focused on the way her eyes lit up when she was happy. That made him stop, he'd only seen her really happy once, when she was singing. He sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere alone tonight, his head was too twisted up in this girl, woman really. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. Walking out into the room he got his bag and dropped the towel figuring that she was asleep. He pulled up his boxers and turned around to see her eyes open, the bathroom light hitting her face so he saw the whole cluster of emotions right there naked for him to see.

Kendra couldn't breathe when he came out of the bathroom in the towel. The sight of his muscular back with the ink on display almost dancing had her entranced. When he dropped the towel and bent over she could feel her core go wet. Sweet Jesus his dick was so big she could see it dangling between his legs. When he turned around she didn't know what the fuck to do. Her heart was racing and the asshole just smirked at her that smug fucking smirk of his.

Happy smirked, "See something you like sugar?"

Kendra huffed, "Just shocked you have more hair on your ass than your head."

Happy laughed, settling into his bed roll, "Oh sweetheart there is no hair on my ass and you know it. Got some hair on my dick if you want to see it."

Kendra felt her cheeks burning red, "If I could find your dick."

Happy chuckled, rolling so he could look at her, "Oh sugar you'd find it, once you did you'd never let go."

Kendra shook the thought of him pounding into her out of her head, "Awful sure of yourself."

Happy grinned, "Yup."

Kendra groaned, covering her head with her pillow. She took a few minutes to get herself under control and pulled the pillow from her head to see him staring at her, "What?"

Happy shrugged, "What're you doing up?"

Kendra stared at the ceiling, "I have a gig tomorrow at Brady's in the center of campus, it's a small bar. It's a gig we play a few times a month, I can't miss it."

Happy sighed, "Alright, so we go."

Kendra looked over at him, "I really don't want my parents or the others to know, it's something I do for me."

Happy groaned, "I need at least one more person there, I'll let you pick who we take."

Kendra thought about it for a minute, "Quinn, I'll ask him. He already knows."

Happy stared at her, "How does Quinn know?"

Kendra rolled over facing away from him, "He caught me a few months ago, said he won't say anything."

Happy laid there letting that information sink in, his president had known about Kendra's little talent and hadn't said anything. Now he was dying to see why. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but his mind kept drifting back to the woman in the bed near him. He just didn't know but he was already too far gone.

**-Disaster-**

The next morning, Kendra had stood in front of her father and told him she WOULD be going out that night. She had already gotten Quinn to agree to helping Happy shadow her; she knew that her father would be fine as long as the two Nomads were by her side. Clay had argued for a few minutes, more to save face in front of his brothers then really being worried. In the end she won.

Now Happy and Quinn were sitting in a college bar, drinking watered down beer and scanning the crowd. Happy couldn't believe the size of the crowd, "All these assholes can't be here to see them."

Quinn laughed, "Oh you'd be surprised. She's good, but she comes alive on stage, half hard already thinking about it. See Kenny has always hidden herself, from everyone. She was always chubby when she was a kid and when she got older she filled out, she's bigger still but in all the right places and when she gets up there, shit man it's something to see."

The crowd started whistling as they came out onto the stage. Happy had to force himself to shut his mouth; there she was makeup that would have made Gemma jealous. A pair of black jeans with knee high black boots, a red bustier top with a leather jacket. Her hair was curled and she had silver hoop earrings on.

Quinn took one look at Happy and slapped him on the shoulder, "I told you."

Happy didn't say anything as they started into their first number, she moved across the stage, owning it in a way that she didn't in the light of day. But on the stage with the mic in her hands, she was on fire. He watched as several college dickheads got close to the stage, all of them trying to grab at her, but she kept her distance. By the middle of the set Happy was shifting in his seat, his cock was rock hard and Kendra had lost the leather jacket. Her ink was display when she turned her back and he stared at it. It was a series of butterflies and a willow tree. He could see words under one of the branches but he couldn't see what it said. All he knew was that he wanted this woman, wanted her in a way he had never wanted a woman before and that was dangerous.

Kendra knew his eyes were on her, that pushed her to move with the music. She tried to pretend that she was singing just for him and when the bass started for their song she smirked, moving the mic stand to center stage, _'You don't know that I know, you watch me late at night and I can't resist the urge to stand here in the light you're greedy eyes upon me and I come undone I could close the curtain but this it too much fun….I get off on you, getting off on me….."_

When she got to the chorus Happy watched as she hit her knees and bucked her hips. The guys in the audience went nuts. Quinn laughed, "That is why I kept her secret Clay would just see his little girl. I see a girl that can work a fucking crowd into a frenzy and honestly god bless her naughty little ass for that. The man that pins her down is going to never need to look any further she's going to keep them busy."

Happy looked over at Quinn, "Are you telling me she hasn't had anyone?"

Quinn smirked, knowing that the Killer was too far gone to help, "Yup, that my dear brother is a fresh one, hasn't been plucked yet. Heard that from the Queen's mouth."

Happy turned back to Kendra watching her, he was fucked and he knew it.

**-Disaster-**

After the show Happy and Quinn waited out back of the club for her. She came out in a pair of jeans and a too big hoodie with her hair wet and pulled back. Quinn stood up from where he was leaning on his bike and clapped, Kendra blushed and did a little bow, "Thank you. You two ready to get back?"

Quinn chuckled, Happy was just staring at her, "Yup, let's do this, but ride with the Killer, I don't know if I can be a gentleman after that show."

Kendra thought she would die right there, "Stop! You ready Hap?"

Happy growled at Quinn who just laughed harder getting on his bike. Kendra stared at him, holding out her hand, "Helmet?"

Happy fumbled with the extra helmet handing it to her, he didn't say anything he just put his on and waited for her to climb on behind him. When she was behind him, she wrapped her arms around him and when he felt her breast press into his back, his cock went stone hard. The ride back was a nightmare as he tried to keep his mind on the road.

When they got back to the clubhouse he stalked to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and grabbed a croweater, dragging her outside he forced her onto her knees and as she worked his cock with her mouth he knew it was wrong. Her hair was wrong, her mouth was wrong and it just pissed him off. He pushed her off and growled as he walked back into the clubhouse. He knew what he wanted; he just didn't have the first fucking clue how to get it.

He stalked into their dorm room, the door to the bathroom was shut and Alice was asleep on the bed. Happy took off his kutte and put it on a chair in the corner. Then he kicked off his boots and pulled off his tee shirt sitting there in his wife beater, he smoked a cigarette going over in his mind all the reasons why this was a bad fucking idea. But when she opened the door he knew he was all in, he just didn't know if he could go as slow as she needed.

Kendra had changed and when she came out Happy was sitting there on the bed. The way he looked at her was like something from those nature videos they use to show in science class. He looked like a lion going in for the kill. "Hap?"

Happy chuckled, "You got my fucking head all twisted up don't you?"

Kendra stepped into the room, hugging her tee shirt to her, "What do you mean?"

Happy motioned for her, "Come here."

Kendra moved slowly, not sure what the hell he was going to do. When she got close enough he pulled her more toward him, his head almost going to her crotch he took a deep breath growling a little, he looked up at her, "You ever been with a man?"

Kendra started to pull away but he held her there, his large hands wrapping around the back of her legs, "Hap….this isn't…."

Happy squeezed his hands into her legs a little, "ANSWER ME."

Kendra shook her head; her voice was barely a whisper, "No. Never."

Happy leaned into her stomach, growling again, "Fuck. Lay down."

Kendra shook her head, "No, this isn't…."

Happy stood up fast, his lips almost touching hers, "What? I ain't gonna make you do shit, tell me that you don't want me and I won't touch you again." Happy took her hand and guided it to his cock which was hard and ready, he settled her hand there and stared at her, "I want you, you can feel it." His hand went to cup her; he could feel her wetness through the shorts. He licked his tongue up the side of her face, "See you want me too."

Kendra couldn't think straight, he was everywhere, in her mind, his scent was in her nose, and his cock was in her hands, "I can't….I can't be just a pass around…I'm not."

Happy chuckled, the feel vibrating into her, "I know, who said you were? I know what this shit means, I just past up free pussy because I need YOU. Now I'm gonna fucking kiss you."

Kendra gave him a soft nod, just enough for him to see it and he was on her, his lips crushing into hers. She tasted better than he thought she would. It was fresh rain and lavender. His lips worked at hers, biting and kissing the soft flesh, when she moaned his tongue went into her mouth and he kissed her his tongue working against hers. He pulled away and smirked, "Who taught you to kiss?"

Kendra wasn't sure what to say; she shook her head and blushed, "Why would you….I …."

Happy looked at her, she kissed like a fucking pro, "Who taught you?" He possessively pulled her closer to him and watched her as she tried to come up with something. He thought about it and he knew, "Greg." He had seen Greg watching her, Kendra looked into his eyes and he knew he was right. He chuckled, "It's alright, how far did he get?"

Kendra felt tears biting at her eyes, "Only kissing, said he would teach me when I was sixteen. He tried to get up my shirt once and I stopped him. He said I was a tease and ever since then when he's around he sends the croweaters after me."

Happy growled, he'd be taking care of that later, "You want him?"

Kendra shook her head, "No, he was the only guy paying attention to me."

Happy moved them so her legs hit the bed, he licked up the side of her neck and she moaned, "Happy?"

Happy shook his head, "Did he touch anything else?"

Kendra shook her head, "No, that was it. Just a couple of make out sessions."

Happy kissed her hard, almost being too rough. He pulled back a little, he knew he would have to be in control of this if he was going to get his prize. He wouldn't take it tonight; he would work her up to that. It was a challenge and he was up for it. "Lay down."

Kendra lay down on the bed, she was shaking, what the hell was she doing? Her mind was racing, but her body was on fire. She closed her eyes and hoped this wasn't a mistake.

Happy picked up the cat and walked her to the bathroom shutting her inside. He didn't need any distraction for this; it was going to take every ounce of his will power to make this work. He was going to make sure she wanted this, that she was begging for it, but he knew it couldn't be all at once.

He came over and towered over her, pulling his wife beater off he eased onto the bed next to her. He felt her shake and he kissed the side of her mouth softly, taking his time kissing down her jaw, "Relax." He whispered to her in that raspy voice.

Kendra turned her head so their lips met; the kisses were slow and building. Happy let his hand go to her stomach, pulling up her shirt just a little the soft silk like flesh felt like heaven under his rough hands and he inched it up slowly. Making sure he focused on her mouth, getting her lost in it. When his hand did find her breast he groaned, they were more than a handful and they felt fucking fantastic, he was so use to the fake tits of the croweaters and here she was all natural and all his.

Kendra moaned when he rolled her nipple in-between his fingers. She was almost panting now. Happy chuckled sitting up a little, "Take it off."

Kendra sat up he could feel her shaking so he helped her get the shirt over her head. Her arms went to cover herself, but he moved so he almost on top her, holding her hands to her sides, he kissed her slowly. Making sure that she forgot about her shirt being gone. He littered kisses down the side of her neck and worked down toward her tits. He growled, when his hands came up and pushed them together, sucking and kissing them, "Fucking beautiful, fucking perfect."

Kendra closed her eyes, her hands going to his bald head as he worked her breasts. She couldn't believe this was happening. She could feel herself soaking her shorts but she didn't care, he was doing that to her.

Happy knew it was time, she was ready. He pushed off the bed and lost his jeans. He walked over to Kendra and leaned down kissing her lips softly, "Open your eyes, don't be afraid of it."

Kendra opened her eyes and stared as he pushed down his boxers. His cock stood proud and hard as he eased back onto the bed. He chuckled, when he guided her hand down to his shaft, he kissed her as her hand wrapped around his length, "I'm going to teach you girl, teach you how fucking hot you are, make you want this more than breathing."

Kendra moaned, "Jesus Happy….."

Happy smirked, "Just Happy….you like the way that feels in your hand?"

Kendra nodded; she was kissing at him desperately, wanting more of him. Happy put his hand over hers and helped her set up the right rhythm, she was a fast learning. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him, her tits pressed against his arm, his voice was strained, "Use your other hand to play with my balls."

Kendra nodded, moving down on the bed, she watched her hand, watched how his stomach muscles were bunching as she worked him. She took his balls into her other hand and played with them slowly watching him as his chest started heaving. She saw something start to form on the tip and she leaned down licking the head, he tasted salty and sweet.

Happy grunted when her tongue hit the tip, "FUCK KENNY, SHIT. That's a good girl."

He pushed her head down a little loving the feel of her mouth around him. He tried not to buck into her mouth, but the feel of her mouth with her hands was overwhelming. He tried to move her head, but he wasn't quick enough, he came hard into her mouth his hips bucking off the bed. He was proud of his girl, she didn't gag and then she did the most amazing thing, she looked up at him and swallowed. Happy ran his hand over his head, "FUCK, Kenny baby, that was….fuck….that was your first time doing that?"

Kendra blush hiding her face on his thigh, Happy reached down and pulled her up so she was lying on his chest, "Answer me, was that the first time you ever did that?"

Kendra nodded, her voice a whisper, "Yeah, but I've seen porn I know how it works."

Happy ran his hand over his bald head, he wanted to roll over and go to sleep, but he knew that if he wanted to get her coming back he needed to do the same to her. He rolled over, putting her back to the bed. He kissed her going slow, his hand on her breast massaging the soft flesh. He moved his hand lower and when he eased into the waist band of her shorts she arched her back off the bed, "God Happy…."

Happy found her panties and slipped his hand down inside them, kissing the side of her mouth, "I'm gonna make you cum hard Kenny, you're gonna fucking want it all the time but I don't want you letting someone else touch what's mine, you hear me? These little lessons are just to build you up, make you see what I can see, how beautiful you are."

When his finger slipped down her slit, she almost came off the bed, she was soaking wet and Happy knew it wouldn't take anything to get her off. He slipped his finger over her clit and she moaned loud, his mouth was on hers keeping her quiet as he rubbed slow circles. Kissing her lazily, his cock was getting hard again and he knew he had to pull that shit back or he was going to nail her right there and that would screw everything up. "That feel good Kenny?"

Kendra was lost in the feel of his finger on her clit, "Yes, Jesus yes Happy, please…."

Happy moved, pulling down her sleep shorts; he threw them over his shoulder. He never went down on a woman, it wasn't something he did but from the moment he saw her on her bed that morning getting herself off he knew he needed to taste her.

Kendra squealed when he eased down her knees over his shoulders, he buried his mouth into her core. Licking up and down her slit he growled into her, "Fuck you taste good Kenny."

Kendra ran her finger nails down his bald head, her hips now bucking against his mouth. When he sucked on her clit she screamed, her body tensing, white stars appearing behind her eye lids and she thought she might be having a heart attack.

Happy felt her cum, he felt her warm essence hit him in the scruff on his chin and he growled sucking hard while she rode out her orgasm. He pulled off her and looked up at her; her body was almost humming as she came down. He got on the bed next to her and started pumping his cock; he knew it wouldn't take much. He needed to cum again; he got too worked up when she came.

Kendra opened her eyes and saw him pumping his cock and licking around the edges of his mouth where his tongue could reach her juices that were still on him. Kendra moved so his cock was at face level and she wrapped her mouth around him and helped him. Happy growled as he pumped his cock, letting her have the tip to suck on, if his girl wanted to swallow he'd let her. When he felt his balls tighten he grabbed her hair and held her in place as he came into her mouth for a second time. His hips bucking and when he felt her finger nails dig into his ass he roared.

Kendra pulled away when he was done wiping at the corners of her mouth. She looked up at him, his ink on display she shuttered at what they had done. They were both naked and her body and mind were still on fire from the way he touched her.

Happy sat back on his heels, his cock now going soft in-between his legs. He looked down at her his ringed hand coming out to touch her face, "You did real good Kenny, your first lesson is over."

She smiled up at him, "There's going to more lessons?"

Happy sat back on his ass, pulling her with him, laying them down on the pillows, "Yup, want you trained up right, so I'll make sure to keep up your lessons. Damn your pussy is tight girl got to work that open a little or I'll really hurt you."

Kendra sighed, lying on his chest; she heard a soft meowing from the bathroom. "Shit! I have to get Alice."

Happy rolled his eyes, getting up after her, he grabbed his boxers and put them on and grabbed his smokes. He was back on the bed, with his back to the headboard when she came out holding the cat in her arms. He got up and grabbed his phone, putting it on the nightstand he smirked at her, "Put that fucking cat down and come to bed."

Kendra kissed the cat and set her down on the bed. Then she bent down to put her shirt back on and when she reached for her shorts he shook his head, "Nope, shirts fine, if your dad looks in it will look like we got clothes on, but the shorts, fuck no, leave those off. Might need to touch my pussy again during the night."

Kendra was almost shaking as she got into bed with him, she lay down on her side and when he finished his cigarette he pulled her closer to him, his arm going around her. He thought about the ink and eased up the back of her shirt, squinting in the dark, he tried to make the script out under the branch of the tree, "What the fuck does your back say?"

Kendra smirked, looking over shoulder at him, "Like a butterfly I have faith and hope that someday I will emerge from my cocoon transformed."

Happy snickered, kissing her back and pulling down her shirt his arm going back to her waist, "I like that, you're my butterfly and I'll help you out of that cocoon baby, just give it time. Now sleep girl, we got to get our asses up early."

Kendra traced the rings on his hand, smiling to herself, "Night Happy."

Happy grunted at her, "Night Kenny."

Kendra laid there a dull throb between her legs, she was happier than she had been in a long time. She never would have guessed that a man like Happy Lowman would want a girl like her, but maybe she was like the butterfly and she was finally coming out of her cocoon.

**Hope you liked it! Super smutty! More of that to come! REVIEW ME!**


	4. Blue Morpho

Chapter 4….Blue Morpho

**LOL…I'm so glad so many of you liked that last chapter. I know she has a crazy nickname, Kenny…short for Kendra….I think Hap will come up with something else…don't you worry. I hope you like this one! Have a great week! SOA**

**-Disaster-**

Kendra woke to the blankets being pulled off her. She shrieked trying to cover to herself, adjusting her eyes she saw her mom and Luann, Otto's wife standing there laughing, "See I told you Luann it smells like sex in here."

Luann smirked at Kendra, "Landed a hardcore Son didn't you baby girl?"

Kendra groaned, pulling the blanket from her mother's hands, "OUT!"

Gemma laughed, "Oh sweetheart, you don't get off that easy, get dressed you slut, we're going shopping."

Kendra shook her head, "I have class."

Gemma chuckled, "Oh sweetheart, you overslept for class today. Your man told me to let you sleep he's already gone with the guys. Come on your brother and Ope are with us and you young lady need something besides these cotton panties you wear if you want to keep that man." Gemma threw her underwear that she had picked up at Kendra and her and Luann left the room. Kendra fell back onto the pillows and covered her face a day of shopping with her mom and Luann she was trapped in hell.

She rolled over onto the other pillow and his scent filled her nose, she smiled to herself taking a deep breath. Maybe it wasn't hell after all.

An hour later being trailed by her brother and Ope she found herself standing in Victoria's Secret while her mother and the Queen of porn shoved different bras and panties into her arms. Kendra shook her head, looking miserable, "These won't fit, you don't understand they don't carry my size here."

Luann frowned, "They have extra large on the panties, come on go in there and try something on."

A skinny blond salesgirl stepped around the display eyeing Kendra and suddenly Kendra wanted to die, "Oh I'm not sure we don't carry her size."

Gemma glared at the woman, "I'm sorry did we ask you?"

The salesgirl huffed, "I'm just saying we don't usually let larger girls try on our stuff, they break it."

Kendra set the things down that her mother and Luann had handed her, her voice was far away, "It's fine. I'll just wait outside with the guys."

Gemma huffed, stepping into the salesgirl's face, "Listen here BITCH, I drop a shit ton of money here and I know Miss. Vicki your manager and I plan on letting her know what a ass you were today." Gemma spun on her heels, grabbing Kendra's hand, "Come on baby, we don't need this fucking place."

Kendra wanted to be done shopping, this was a nightmare, she knew they were going to question her about her and Hap and she had no idea what to say. Then that bitchy salesgirl had to point out that most of what Victoria's Secret had wouldn't fit her, she just wanted to go home and snuggle with Alice. But her mother was on a mission. Gemma pulled her into Lane Bryant and marched her back to the lingerie section smirking, "Well this is more like it. I think they have better stuff anyway. Luann look around will you?"

Luann smirked, pulling out a black and pink nightgown that more lace than nightgown, "Oh this is pretty and it has a matching thong!"

Gemma smirked, "I love it." Gemma looked at Kendra, walking over she tilted her daughter's head up making her look at her, "Listen here little girl, don't you let that uptight bitch get to you. You're not fat Kendra; you're big boned like your father. Now get your ass in there and try this stuff on, it's on me today and I'm making you try on clothes too. I'm sick of you hiding what god gave you! NOW GO!"

Kendra sighed, going into the dressing room she spent over two hours trying on things that her mother and Luann brought her. When they were done she had two new pairs of pants, three shirts that her tits almost fell out of, a handful of bras and underwear, and that black and pink night gown.

Sitting down for lunch she waited till her mother and Luann ordered and then she sighed, "Go on ask me."

Luann was almost vibrating, "Well how was it?"

Kendra smiled her blush spreading, "We didn't."

Gemma shook her head, "BULLSHIT! I heard you last night. Something happened."

Kendra shrugged, trying not to look at her mom, "Maybe, but a lady never tells."

Luann slapped the table, "He got you off, that's the look of a girl who's came hard right there."

Kendra hid her face, "Jesus, mom control her!"

Gemma chuckled, "Oh no baby girl, she's right. Alright you and the Killer are going slow. This is going to be great. I can't believe my baby has bagged the Tacoma Killer."

Kendra looked up at her mom and bit her lip, "You think I have?"

Gemma leaned forward taking her daughter's hand, "Oh yeah sweetheart, he found me this morning. Said you needed to rest up and gave me money to take you out today, said you needed some new shit. His words. You've got him good baby."

Kendra smiled, glad when the waitress came with their drinks. She half listened as her mom and Luann talked during lunch, but her mind was the man that smelled like leather and smoke that was taking her heart.

**-Disaster-**

Happy cracked his neck as he stood there waiting with the others. They had scheduled the met with the Mayans at a park just outside of Oakland. Happy took a long drag on his cigarette and saw Clay moving toward him. The president stood there and lit a cigar, taking a deep drag his eyes fixed on the Killer. "So you and my daughter huh?"

Happy wasn't sure how to answer, he was a good soldier, did what the club asked of him. He never got tangled up with women. But Kendra was different, there was something pure about her, like his ma, that he just couldn't let go. He hated leaving her that morning. When he woke up she was wrapped around him snuggled into his chest with the cat. He had gone to Gemma hoping that her mother would take her out and get her something other than baggy shirts to wear. He had seen her on stage and he knew what his girl was packing under those clothes and it was time for her to embrace what she was and what she was, was smoking fucking hot. But he wasn't sure what to say to her father, the president of the mother charter who was looking like he wanted to kill him. So Happy just shrugged, "What do you mean?"

Clay threw down his cigar and moved so he was nose to nose with Happy. Happy didn't back down meeting him. Clay gritted his teeth, "That is my daughter, so hear me clear. When I walked by that dorm room last night I heard moaning. Thought maybe Kendra slipped out and you were entertaining, but then I heard my sweet girl's voice scream YOUR name. So explain to me why I don't gut your ass right here."

Happy glared at him, "Because there ain't a man alive that will protect like I can."

Clay backed down chuckling, he slapped Happy on the shoulder, "Good answer, don't fuck it up or I'll kill you."

Happy didn't have time to answer, the Mayans pulled up and it was game time. Happy fell into step with Quinn, who leaned in whispering to him, "Hold your shit together, I know they touched your girl but you were there and nothing happened."

Happy gave him a stiff nod, his eyes narrowing on Marcus Jr. who was strutting toward them behind his father. Clay met Alaverez, "Marcus."

"Clay, what do you want?"

Clay chuckled, "Coming after our families, that's a little low, even for you."

Alaverez glared at his son, "What do you mean?"

Clay leaned in, "Don't fuck with me; these are our girls you're talking about here. The pictures, having your boy there show up at MY DAUGHTER'S SCHOOL!"

Alaverez chuckled, "Well the pictures were me, but I didn't tell anyone to go visit your daughter. I just wanted you to loosen the grip Clay, let us ride through Charming, I'll pay my toll."

Clay growled, "I let you through Charming with a forty percent toll and you'll back the fuck off our families? Because I got to tell you, my daughter, she's got an old man now, you might know him." Clay motioned to Happy grinning, "Tacoma Killer and he isn't too happy that your boy there grabbed my little girl by the hair."

Alaverez turned and looked at his son, "Did you lay hands on her?"

Marcus Jr. shrugged, "She's a sweet piece, I didn't know she had an old man."

Alaverez looked over at Clay, thinking hard for a minute, "Alright I'll take the toll and back off your families." The two men shook on it, then Alaverez looked at Happy, "And you can tell your girl I'm sorry for the manners she was shown, feel free to convince my son that isn't how you treat a lady."

Happy cracked his knuckles, a sinister grin coming across his face, "With fucking pleasure."

Marcus Jr started to back up, but Happy was on him. The two men traded blows, but Happy was the better fighter. He gave Marcus Jr a solid shot to the jaw and the kid went down hard, but Happy wasn't done, he delivered two good kicks to the ribs, before Quinn and Tig pulled him off the kid at Clay's request.

Happy stalked toward his bike, not even looking over his shoulder at the mess he had left Marcus Jr. He knew one thing was for sure, if the little fucker ever laid even eyes on Kendra again he'd kill him.

**-Disaster-**

The guys got back around dinner; Kendra was busy helping her mom with the kitchen making sure that everyone got what they needed. She had barely seen Happy since he got back and she knew he wasn't one for hanging on each other, so she sat down his plate and went to walk away to get one for Tig, when he yanked her into his lap.

He smirked, "Don't know how to say hi?"

Kendra blushed; the guys were all wolf whistling at them, "Hi."

Happy growled low in his chest, pulling her lips in to his, kissing her softly. He pulled away and eyed her baggy shirt, "Thought your mom was taking you shopping."

Kendra nodded, "She did, I've been too busy to change."

Happy huffed, "Ok, well get some damn food and come back. Bring me a beer too." He released her, slapping her ass as she got up. He had sent a clear message to the others, that Kendra was his.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra disappeared into the room after dinner. She stared at the black and pink night gown and wondered how the hell she let herself get talked into this. She took a shower, taking her time she shaved and pampered herself with some of the stuff that her mom and Luann got for her at the mall. She stood in front of the mirror, putting on just a little makeup and feeling more ridiculous by the second. She had put the thong on and knew this was a bad idea. The night gown was cute, but it didn't hide anything. She felt disgusting.

Happy had been waiting for her forever it felt like. He got up and stalked toward the door, trying the knob he found it was open. He smirked to himself when he cracked the door open and saw her standing there. Her ass looking great in the black lace thong, he was going hard as his eyes trailed up her back, her ink showing through the lace night gown.

Kendra looked up in the mirror and saw him standing there staring at her. She turned around and folded her arms over her chest, "I know it's stupid."

Happy chuckled, reaching for one of her hands; he pulled her arm away from her breasts. He wanted to groan at the sight of her, she had no idea how beautiful she was standing there. He smirked, pulling her closer to him and walking her out into the bedroom, "It's not stupid. That what you bought today?"

Kendra was bright red and he fucking loved it, "Because I'm all good for a little fashion show, maybe you could come out in different outfits and show me how hot you look." He started kissing down her neck, biting softly at the spot behind her ear and making her moan.

He pulled back and sat on the bed, bringing her in-between his legs, he stared at her. His hand ghosting up to cup her breast loving the feel of the hardened peak under the lace, he watched her face seeing the desire that the action brought her. "You like that?"

Kendra nodded, "Yeah."

Happy looked at her, really looked at her, she was breath taking. He didn't know how he found her before someone else did. She was smart, knew the MC so she wouldn't ask stupid ass questions, and she was fucking beautiful. He pulled her down onto the bed, working his way over her his lips sucking at her nipples that were straining against the lace. He let it go with a pop and kissed up to her lips, stopping to look into her eyes, "I'm gonna call you Blue."

Kendra looked at him, "What? Why Blue?"

Happy traced his rough fingers down the side of her face, to her neck, "My mom is from Cuban and there's this butterfly called the Blue Morpho, it's one of the most beautiful butterflies in the world. And you're my butterfly; I don't like Kenny, that's what the others call you. So I'm calling you Blue because I know how beautiful you are when you let your wings spread. I've seen you on the stage, that alright?"

Kendra nodded; she couldn't believe that a man that killed for the club could be so deep. She cupped the side of his face, "Yeah."

She was smiling so bright Happy almost felt blinded by her, that was his girl, that was what he wanted to see on her face every fucking day.

Happy smirked, "New lesson tonight?" He kissed her slowly, sucking on her bottom lip. Kendra felt her core flood with want as he moved his hands up under the lace of her night gown. "I want you Blue, I want all of you. I wanted to be patient, but I don't know if I can. There's lots I want to teach you, but I want inside you tonight."

Kendra nodded her head slowly, kissing him back, "Alright."

Happy hovered over her, "Do you trust me girl?"

Kendra nodded, afraid to speak, the intense way he was looking at her made her nervous. They hadn't known each other a week and here she was handing over her virginity. But in that moment she really didn't care, if this was all she got with him, well so be it. She ran her hands over his bald head and pulled him back to her lips kissing him hard.

Happy pulled off the bed, to get rid of his clothes. As he stood there watching her on the bed, he tried to remember every detail about her then. He was going to break her free of her cocoon and he wanted it to be something she never forgot.

He pulled off her thong slowly, kissing the inside of her thighs as he did. Moving so he was over her, he reached down next to bed and grabbed a condom from his jeans and rolled it on slowly. He kissed her again, his hands massaging her perfect tits, his lips and hands distracting her from what was to come. He broke the kiss, his voice was low and raspy, "It's gonna hurt, but I promise after this it won't."

Kendra nodded, her heart racing as he lined himself up with her, moving slow he pushed into her. Happy had never been with a virgin and he knew he had to go slow. He moved in a little at a time, gritting to teeth to keep from cumming as he pushed through the last barrier between them. Kendra whimpered, and he kissed the side of her face, licking at the tears he found there, "Sssshhh, you're doing so good Blue, you feel so fucking good, so tight."

Kendra closed her eyes tight when he was all in, Happy kissed her, muttering against her lips, "Open your eyes baby, see it's me."

Kendra opened her eyes and he rolled his hips, he went slow, knowing that it was hurting her, but knowing that this was the only way. Some lessons are hard to take. Happy could feel himself starting to build as he moved inside her. Kendra was starting to move under him and he could feel her pussy twitching around his cock. He slipped his hand between them and rubbed her clit knowing that he needed her to love this; he needed her to like this. He increased his speed and felt her matching him thrust for thrust. He gritted his teeth when he came, filling the condom. He kissed her, his finger still on her clit, she was close and he could tell, he bit her earlobe and whispered to her, "Cum for me baby, cum for your man."

Kendra didn't know what happened, but her body had never felt so full. The more he moved the better it felt, he was so gentle with her as he made love to her, then she felt him cum but her own body wasn't done yet. His finger was working her just right and when she came she screamed, feeling his cock twitch inside her as stars exploded behind her eyes.

Happy pulled out slowly, kissing her, "You did real good baby, you alright?"

Kendra nodded, letting him pull her onto his chest, "You sure it was alright?"

Happy chuckled, the feeling sending vibrations through her sore body, "Oh fuck yeah, that was fucking great. Thank you Blue."

Kendra propped up on her elbow looking at him, "Thank you Hap."

Happy climbed into the shower with her, going slow, he washed her body. He helped her get changed for bed, making her put that see through night gown on and then the Tacoma Killer did something he would kill a person for suggesting. He cuddled up next to the woman who had crawled under his skin.

**Alright! There you go! Review me!**


	5. Blue

Chapter 5…Blue

**-Disaster-**

"It's not gonna happen so quit fucking asking."

Kendra was almost foaming at the mouth as they loaded her stuff into the truck. Clay had cleared them to go home and Kendra was trying to convince Happy that he should go with Quinn, that she would be fine. "Jesus, I don't need you to babysit me Hap. I'm fine. This person hasn't made a move in all these months; it's not going to happen."

Happy heard Clay chuckle behind him and he looked over his shoulder to glare at the man, who held his hands up, "You were the one who staked a claim."

Happy looked back at her, she looked more like Gemma now then he had ever seen her, "Blue I said I'm fucking coming and that's what is going to happen. Now get your cute ass in the fucking truck and shut it." He gave her a quick kiss and stalked away from her; afraid if he didn't he might end up tying her to the back of the bike and taking her home that way. There was still some asshole out there leaving her little love notes and he needed to find out who it was.

Kendra grumbled as she got into the truck, it wasn't that she didn't want Happy around. It was that she had lived on her own and she liked it, she didn't want him around all the time. She needed her space and she had the feeling that until he caught whoever this was, she wasn't going to get any. Not to mention she knew how these guys liked the road and she knew he wanted to go with the other Nomads, but he was stuck with her.

She looked over at Alice who was staring out of her carrier, "I know girl, but it's just for a little while."

She heard Happy yell her name and she rolled her eyes, putting the truck into drive she headed out of Teller-Morrow toward Lodi hoping she didn't kill him before this was all over.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra carried all her stuff to the apartment door and was getting ready to get her keys out when the door was yanked opened. Happy looked around outside and took some of the stuff from her and carried it inside. Kendra shut the door behind her and sighed opening Alice's carrier door she let the cat free, "Welcome home baby girl."

Happy huffed, already in the fridge, "You need to go to the store, there's hardly anything in here."

Kendra nodded her head, "I'll go as soon as I put my stuff away."

She took her bags and started down the hallway. Happy chuckled, she was pissed, he could see it all over her. He sighed, walking into the bedroom he saw she had shut herself up in the bathroom. He didn't like this any better than she did. He wanted to be on the road with his brothers too, but he wasn't going to leave her unprotected and he'd be damned if he let some other asshole watch over her. He smirked, climbing back out of the window; he pulled his cell phone out and called her.

She picked up on the third ring, "What? You couldn't wait till I came out?"

Happy chuckled, "Listen, I was thinking that your man might come over and take you out. Since you have some dickhead staying with you. Thought it might make you feel better. Go for a ride on the bike, get some food, then maybe I'll take you home and give you a lesson."

Kendra smiled, "Really?"

Happy knew he had her, "Really, I'm close so get yourself pretty and no skirts, don't want you flashing my shit all over town."

Twenty minutes later he knocked on her door, smiling at her, "Hey Blue, want to go for a ride?"

Kendra smiled, "Sure, I've had a rough week you know."

Happy threw his arm around her and walked to the bike with her pulled into his side, "I know, but this way I can be with you. But I know you need this, so come on."

He handed her a helmet and put his own on, climbing onto the bike. She smiled as she got on behind him, hugging him tight. They rode for over an hour till they came to a small house in Bakersfield. Happy pulled the bike into the driveway and held his hand out for her. Kendra had no idea what the hell they were doing, "Why are we here?"

Happy shrugged, "Best damn food in the state comes out of this kitchen. Come on."

Kendra let him take her hand and he led her up the small walkway. There were beautiful flowers lining it and the porch was covered in them too. The front door opened and a small Latino woman stepped out and smiled, "Emmanuel what are you doing here?"

Happy let go of Kendra's hand and walked up the steps, pulling his mother into a big hug, kissing her cheek, "Missed you ma, just thought I'd stop by and see how you were."

Rosa Lowman laughed, wiping the lipstick mark from her son's cheek, "You just came by to eat."

Happy grinned, "Maybe."

Rosa looked past her son and stared at the girl that was standing at the bottom of her steps, "What did you bring me?"

Happy turned motioning for Kendra. She walked up the steps and felt horribly under dressed to meet his mother; she tugged nervously on the hem of her shirt. But Happy took her hand and turned to his mom, "This is Kendra Morrow, Kendra this is my ma Rosa."

Kendra smiled shyly at her, holding out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lowman."

Rosa stared at the girl, in all the years her son had been raising hell he had never brought a girl home. The one in front of her looked like she wanted to crawl out of her skin. She was beautiful in that classic beauty way and what made her even prettier was the fact that she didn't even know. Rosa pulled her in for a hug, "Come here girl, hugs not handshakes, and it's Rosa."

Kendra blushed a little and Rosa decided she liked that, her son was hard and he needed something to soften him even if it was just a bit. "Well come on I made arroz con pollo and I might have some of those flan cakes you like so much Emmanuel."

Kendra followed them inside and was overwhelmed by the smell of the food. "Wow something smells great."

Rosa beamed, "It's just rice and chicken, but I use all my own vegetables."

Happy was already sitting on the counter with one of his ma's small cakes in his mouth, "Ma cooks better than anyone I know."

Rosa walked over and kissed his cheek, "Sweet talker. Bring a girl home and gush about my cooking." Rosa stopped looking at Happy, "You're not getting locked up again are you?"

Happy laughed, "No ma, I'm not getting locked up." He hopped off the counter and kissed his mom and then Kendra, "Be right back."

Kendra stood there awkwardly as he walked out the back door, opening his cell phone. Rosa smiled, "Come on, let's set the table."

Kendra was grateful for something to do with her hands. She had just finished when she noticed a photo on the wall, she walked over and stared at it. Rosa came up behind her, putting her hands on her shoulders, "It's the Blue Morpho, it's one of the most beautiful butterflies in Cuba. They were all over the place in the small town where I grew up."

Happy appeared at the door, watching them, "I told her ma, I call her Blue. Look at her eyes."

Rosa turned Kendra so she could look at her eyes, smiling, "Well you really are a pretty one, they are so blue. It fits you; you seem like someone that is just getting ready to spread your wings."

Kendra didn't know what to say, but luckily Rosa sensed that, "Come on _novio, _let's eat."

They talked while they ate, mostly Rosa telling stories from when Happy was a kid. As it got later, Kendra helped his mother clean the kitchen. Happy sat there watching her with his mom and he knew he made a good choice in bringing her, she fit here, but she fit where ever he was.

After the kitchen was cleaned, Kendra excused herself to freshen up. Rosa sat down at the table across from her son, grinning at him, "You're in love mi sol."

Happy smirked, "I might be, too soon to tell."

Rosa reached out taking his hand, "You don't just bring girls home, this one is special."

Happy nodded, "Oh ma, you have no idea."

**-Disaster-**

By the time they left Rosa's it was dark. Happy stopped them at a small gas station to fuel up and he spotted someone tailing them. He kept his eyes on what he was doing; knowing that he couldn't out run whoever it was with Kendra on the back of the bike. Happy saw her coming out of the gas station and he knew he couldn't leave her there. What if she was the one they were after? He looked at her as she got closer, "Do you trust me?"

Kendra nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Happy stared into her eyes, "WE have a tail, I don't want you to look at them, but when we get going, you need to keep your head down and hang the fuck on."

Kendra nodded, "Ok."

He handed her a helmet and got on the bike. He kicked it to life once she was safe on the back; he just had to outrun the assholes. Before he pulled away he opened his phone and called the clubhouse, getting Tig he downloaded him on what was going on and told him to have the others meet up with them. Tig told him he'd get everyone and to keep Kendra alive. Happy closed his phone hoping that he would be able to do that.

He got them out onto the street and he opened the throttle, Kendra held on, leaning with him when he needed her to lean. They made the highway and the van opened fire on them. Happy swerved a few times, but got the bike back under control. He was pissed now; they weren't just shooting at him, but his girl. He opened the bike up and hit ninety, going in and out of cars, hoping like hell they were shitty shots.

They hit Lodi and Happy saw a line of single headlights coming toward them. He pushed the bike just a little harder, as he drove right through the other guys. The others stopped their bikes and pulled their guns firing at the van, Happy stopped and helped Kendra off, pushing her toward her brother, he turned the bike around and gave chase to the assholes. They were dead fucking meat when he got a hold of them. Tig and Otto followed, all three men out for blood.

Kendra looked at Jax, her body shaking. Jax got off his bike, "You alright Kenny?"

Kendra shook her head, "I don't feel good." She collapsed in her brother's arms, the blood soaking through her black hoodie.

Jax looked up at Clay, "DAD!"

Clay got off his bike and ran toward them, "SOME ONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

**-Disaster-**

Jax held onto his sister's hand as the ambulance drove them to . He couldn't believe this was happening. Kendra had been hit in the lower back, it looked like a through shot, but there was too much blood to tell. She hadn't woken up yet while the paramedics worked on her. Jax just kept kissing her hand, "I'm here Kenny, I got you sis, don't you fucking go nowhere."

**-Disaster-**

Happy, Tig, and Otto lost the van in a small neighborhood. They were riding around looking for them when Tig's cell went off. He answered and looked at Happy, "I know, I got it. We'll be right there." He closed his phone, "That was Clay, Kenny was hit, they're rushing her to the hospital."

Happy felt sick, he didn't even wait on the others. He had to get to her. He had tried to keep her safe and now he was responsible for her getting shot. He opened up the bike and sped toward Charming, hoping that she would be alright.

When he got to St. Thomas he saw Clay and Gemma standing there talking to the doctor. He walked up and stood there his heart beating out of his chest, the doctor sighed, "If you would just talk to her, she said she won't let me do anything until she knows Happy is alright, does that make sense to you?"

Gemma chuckled, looking at Happy, "Yup, that's her man, the tall pissed off looking one. He was riding while some asshole shot at them."

Happy looked at the doctor, "She's alright?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, we are giving her some blood, but the bullet went straight through, it just hit an artery which I've already taken care of and closed up the wound. I want to move her to an observation floor, but she wants to check out saying that she needs to know if you are already."

Happy looked at Clay, "What do you want me to do?"

Clay raised an eyebrow, "I think the better question is what do you think you should do?"

Happy sighed, motioning to the doctor, "Take me to her."

The doctor led Happy back to the trauma area. He could see Jax standing outside of the curtain. The prospect shook his head and grinned, "I was freaking out and then when we got here, she almost came off the table when the doc looked at her."

Happy nodded, giving Jax a half man hug, "Doc said she wants to go home."

A voice came from the other side of the curtain, "Yes, she does!"

Happy pulled opened the curtain and looked at her; she was pale, too pale. He could see where her wound was bleeding through her bandages a little. He walked over to the bed and put his fist next to her head, holding him up while his other hand touched her cheek, "You're staying."

Kendra had tears in her eyes, "I want to go home."

Happy leaned down kissing her lips softly; he pulled away and glared at her, using the voice he usually saved for people who pissed him off, "Blue, you're fucking staying."

Kendra sighed and gave him a slow nod, "Alright, are you ok?"

Happy nodded, leaning his forehead to hers, "I am fucking now, don't do shit like that again."

Kendra chuckled, "I had nowhere to go and if it saved you from getting hit, then I'm glad I was there."

Happy was pissed that night as he sat by her bedside watching her as she slept. Someone had shot at them, at her. He went over and over it in his mind. He had gotten part of a plate number when he looked in his mirrors back at the van. Otto was having Devin one of the Intel guys in Tacoma look into it. He knew one thing was for sure, he was going to find the fuckers and put them into the ground. No one hurt the people that Happy Lowman loved, NO ONE.

**Two updates one night! I hope you like! Review me! **

**Novio – sweetheart**

**Mi sol- my son**


	6. Serious

Chapter 6…Serious

**-Disaster-**

Happy rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day when he saw her walking around the living room. They had released her two days after the shooting and took her to Clay and Gemma's while she recovered. That way Happy could go out looking for the fuckers that did it while Jax and Opie stuck to her like fucking glue. He had told her a million times to let someone know if she needed something, but she was a pig headed Morrow after all and there she was again making her way out into the dining room with an empty water bottle in her hands.

She looked up and saw him standing at the patio door, she chuckled nervously, "Hey, didn't know you were still here."

Happy growled, stalking toward her he scooped her up careful of her side. Kendra leaned against his shoulder, "I'm not a baby."

He could tell she was pouting, "I didn't say you fucking were, but I think I told you to rest and call your fucking brother if you needed something."

Happy set her down gently on the couch, he stared into those big blue eyes and sighed, they were filling with tears again, "Don't fucking cry, I'm not mad."

Kendra swallowed back her tears, "You are. That's all you've been since your mom's."

Happy leaned his forehead to hers, his voice low so no one could hear him, "Not pissed at you Blue, pissed at whoever the fuck did this shit. Now I'm going to the apartment to pick up some more of your shit."

Kendra grinned, "Will you bring me Alice? Please? I miss her so much. And you haven't wanted to cuddle."

Happy grunted, "I don't cuddle."

Kendra smirked, leaning back against the couch, "I'm not saying a word."

Happy chuckled, kissing her lips quickly, "Bitch."

Kendra caught the edge of his kutte before he could get too far; her eyes were wide, "Please? Bring me my baby."

Happy sighed, "Yeah I'll bring the fucking cat." He kissed her again, this time sucking on her bottom lip a little, his cock going hard in his pants. He pulled back, "You keep that ass of mine right there make your brother work for his patch."

Kendra nodded, "I will, promise."

**-Disaster-**

Happy had Tig drive him over to the apartment in the club van knowing that the cat on the bike would equal a dead cat. Tig chuckled following him to her apartment door, "Never thought you would get stuck like the rest of us assholes."

Happy grunted, "What about you? You're one to fucking talk."

Tig shrugged, "Colleen left me after all that shit with the pictures. Took my girl to Utah, said I couldn't keep them safe."

Happy sighed, "I'm sorry man, I didn't know."

Tig nodded, "It's been a long fucking time coming, it's cool."

As they got close to Kendra's apartment they saw the door was cracked open. Both of them pulled their guns, advancing into the apartment. The place looked untouched until they got to the bedroom. There was blood smeared above the bed, written in blood was '_Only good pussy is dead pussy.'_ Lying on the bed was Alice, her neck snapped. Happy shook his head, "FUCK!"

Tig looked away, "Shit she's going to freak Hap."

Happy knew that, she loved that fucking cat and now it was dead. He closed his eyes, knowing that she would want to bury the thing. Tig walked into the bathroom and came back with a towel, "We can take her to Skinner he can cremate it and give her the ashes. He did it for me with Missy."

Happy took the cat from Tig and sighed, this day just got a whole lot fucking worse.

**-Disaster-**

Happy scrubbed the blood off the wall and gathered up some stuff for Kendra while Tig called Clay and let him know. On their way back to Gemma's they stopped and dropped Alice off with Skinner, who said he would do it no charge, saying that Kendra was always nice to him and he remembered her talking about the cat the few times he had seen her.

When Happy walked into the house, it was already filled with the guys. Gemma came over and hugged him, "She's upstairs baby, me and Clay told her. She got real upset and Jax helped her upstairs. He's with her."

Happy gave her a stiff nod and walked past the others heading upstairs. He opened her bedroom door slow and heard Jax talking to her. Jax looked up from his spot on the bed; the two siblings were lying facing each other. Jax leaned in kissing Kendra's cheek, "I'll be back."

Kendra didn't look up, she just wiped at her tears. Jax patted Happy's shoulder, "She's torn up man, good luck."

Once the door closed behind Happy he toed off his boots and got into bed with her pulling her into his chest, Kendra let out a soft sob as her body started to shake. Happy held her tight, "She is dead….just because …she was…mine….who would…hurt her she didn't hate anyone."

Happy buried his nose into her hair, "I know baby, I'm so fucking sorry. I got you, I ain't letting nothing happen to you baby, just settle down."

Kendra nodded into his chest, "Mom said….you took her to Skinner."

Happy rubbed her back, "Yeah, he said she'd be ready tomorrow and then you'll have her with you always or we can bury her, whatever you want baby."

Kendra looked up at him; her eyes were red from crying, "What did I do? What did I do that was bad that someone would want to do this to me?"

Happy felt his heart breaking; it was true she hadn't done a damn thing, if anything she was too damn nice. He brushed at her tears, "I don't know baby, nothing. Sometimes people are just sick."

He held her then, whispering to her to that he was there and he wasn't going anywhere. The whole time his mind going over and over who could be doing this and how he was going to kill them.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra was sitting in the dining room picking at her lunch when a knock came at the door. Her mom was already in the kitchen so she went to get it, while Happy tapped Kendra's plate, "Eat, I'm serious Blue."

Kendra stuck her tongue out, "I thought you were Happy? Hmmm guess I'll just call you Serious from now on."

Happy shook his head, chuckling, "You got a smart mouth on you, might need to remind you of your lessons."

Kendra blushed and Happy felt he won the small battle when she took a bite of sandwich. He loved it when she fucking blushed; there was just something about it on her. He was about to stand up and give her a kiss when Colleen's voice filled the air, "OH MY GOD! I can't believe it!"

Kendra looked up just as her friend ran in the room and pulled her up into a hug, "I was sooooo worried! Are you alright?"

Kendra winced a little pulling back, "I'm good, what are you doing here?"

Happy got up from the table going into the kitchen. He saw Steve coming in, the man nodded at him and he nodded back. Happy stood listening to the friends talk, drinking the rest of his beer. That was when Colleen said something that was a game changer.

"I'm so sorry about Alice."

Kendra nodded, pushing her plate away, "Yeah, Happy took her to be cremated for me. I miss her, I really loved her. She was my friend before anyone else."

Colleen stroked her face, "I know baby, but you have me and Steve and Happy now."

Kendra sighed, looking up she saw him staring at her, "Yeah I know, he's great. He's been great through all of this. I just want it to be over. Get back to how it was before."

Colleen nodded, "It will, now tell me what I can do."

Happy stood there, he hadn't told anyone outside of the club about the cat and he knew that Kendra hadn't, she was still too upset. So how the fuck did the little blonde bitch know about the cat. Happy looked down to see the beer can his hand was smashed and beer was going everywhere. He had just figured out who the fuck was after Kendra and now he had to find out why and then he was going to make sure the little bitch didn't get the chance again.

**-Disaster-**

Colleen and Steve left the Morrow house both chatting about what they had to do when they got home. Neither one of them saw Happy get on his bike and follow them. If they had, their day would've turned out much better.

Happy followed them to the apartments and waited for Wolf and Quinn. He hadn't called in SAMCRO, not until he knew for sure he was right, he knew that Clay would want the payback, but he was going to be the one to find the fuckers who did this to his girl.

After an hour of sitting there Wolf and Quinn arrived just as Colleen left the apartment building. She got into her car and drove away. Happy nodded to Wolf, "Watch him call if he moves."

Wolf gave him a nod as Quinn and Happy tailed Colleen. She stopped at campus housing parking next to a white van that Happy remembered from the day of the shooting. Happy and Quinn watched as she went to one of the apartment doors and knocked, a familiar man answered, it was the rent a cop that gave Happy shit when he was waiting on Kendra, Charles.

Happy looked at Quinn, "Call them."

**-Disaster-**

Clay and the others arrived just as Colleen was getting ready to leave. Tig and Happy rushed her pushing her back into the apartment. Tig had his hand wrapped around Colleen's mouth, whispering in her ear, "If I let you go and you scream I'll kill you before anyone can call the cops, you understand me?"

She nodded her head and he pushed her into a chair, Quinn bringing some rope to help Tig and Otto tie her up.

Happy and Clay advanced down the back hallway where they heard the shower running. When they walked into the bedroom it was full of pictures of Kendra some of them were of her and Happy together. Happy growled stalking into the bathroom he pulled open the shower curtain. Charles turned and yelled, but it was too late Happy had slammed the barrel of his gun down into the back of his head.

When Charles Munroe woke up he was naked tied to one of his kitchen chairs. That evil looking son of a bitch that was fucking Kendra was standing over him; he knew he was in deep shit, "I didn't do anything I swear!"

Colleen hissed at him, "SHUT UP CHARLIE!"

Charles shook his head as Clay Morrow stepped toward him with a cigar tight in-between his teeth, "Then why would you have a room full of pictures of my daughter?"

Colleen started to say something but Tig back handed her and she squealed falling silent. Charles was scared to death, "I just did what she told me to do…that's not even my room!"

Colleen growled, "THAT'S WHY MOM ALWAYS LIKED ME BETTER! YOU STUPID JACKASS!"

Clay turned to Colleen, "So this was all your doing? You were the one after my little girl."

Colleen spat at Clay, Clay chuckled, wiping it off his kutte. He looked at Happy, "Make them talk."

Happy cracked his knuckles, "Gladly."

It didn't take long for Happy to crack Charles, the man telling him everything. Colleen had been hired by someone he didn't know to befriend Kendra and get close to her. The person had paid them to leave the notes and gifts, but once Happy started coming around they got angry and wanted Happy dead, not Kendra shooting her had been a mistake.

Happy picked up his knife, he had been craving into Charles and good pieces of his skin were missing from various places, "What about the cat? Was that you?"

Charles shook his head, "No, I didn't do that, that was Colleen, she was pissed that I missed and more pissed when Kendra lived because now we have you and this other guy after us."

Happy stood up and glared at Colleen, the blonde just stared back at him, Clay stepped forward pulling his gun he shot Charles between the eyes. Colleen's face crumbled as she watched her brother die.

Clay looked at Happy, "Make her suffer before you kill her."

Happy turned to Colleen grinning making the woman shutter. Happy took his time, removing each of her finger nails and breaking almost every finger in her hands. When she passed out he threw water on her, making sure that she felt every cut of the knife on her skin. When her face was unrecognizable and she still won't give up the person paying her he ran his knife through her eye killing her.

They were in the middle of cleaning up when his phone rang. Happy saw it was Kendra and nodded at Tig who waved him to answer it. "Hey Blue, you alright?"

Kendra sighed into the phone, "I'm fine, getting sleepy thought I would say good night. I didn't know if you would be coming here tonight or not."

Happy chuckled, "I'll be there baby, just going to be a late one."

"Ok, be safe I'll see you soon."

"Yup see you soon Blue." Happy shut his phone and smirked at Tig, "Know some place I get a kitten?"

Tig chuckled, "Yeah I figure I do."

**-Disaster-**

Happy crept into her room, his prize tucked inside his kutte asleep. He and Tig had gone down to the Charming shelter. A friend of Tig's that use to be a croweater ran the place. Tig promised the woman the full service if he let them in after hours and let Happy have his pick. So he came up with the closest thing he could to Alice, it was a runt, but it was a tabby with grey and black stripes.

Happy eased onto the bed and softly kissed the tip of Kendra's nose. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, "Hey baby, how was your night?"

Happy chuckled, loving the way her hair was going a million different directions, "Good how was yours?"

Kendra leaned into him, muttering into his chest, "Good."

Kendra felt something moving inside his kutte and her eyes came open when she heard a small meow. She pulled at his kutte and the little kitten spilled out. Kendra sat up holding it in her hands, "OH MY GOD! IT'S SO CUTE! WHERE DID YOU? OH MY GOD!"

Happy laughed as he watched her cuddle the little fur ball, the kitten being just ten weeks eating up all the attention. He stood up taking off his boots and then his clothes he climbed into the bed just watching her as she played with the kitten. She leaned in kissing him slow, "Thank you."

Happy stroked the side of her face, "Anything for you Blue, but don't fucking tell ANYBODY I got it for you."

That night they curled up together with the kitten nestled tight into Kendra's chest. Happy might not be able to fix everything, the club was still looking into Steve making sure the kid didn't have anything to do with this shit, but so far he looked clean, like an innocent bystander in this mess. But Happy knew he had to tell Kendra about Colleen and that fact was killing him. He pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes figuring he would face that in the morning.

**-Disaster-**

Two weeks after Colleen and the addition of Serious the cat to his life, Happy stood in Kendra's living room, his bags at his feet, "It's only a short run three days tops. I just need you to make sure your brother or Ope is always with you."

Kendra chuckled, "I know, we've been over this. Get the hell out. You've been grumpier than shit, you need the road and honestly I need a break too."

Happy growled stepping closer to her, his hand going to the back of her neck, the doctor hadn't cleared her yet for sex and he was getting tired of hand jobs he wanted more, "What the fuck do you mean you need a break?"

Kendra moaned as he tightened his hold, "I need space, that's all. I know better than to screw around while you're gone."

Happy pulled her in kissing her hard, doctor's be damned he might just fuck her into the floor right there. He pulled away staring into her eyes, he knew she wanted it too, "You best keep my shit covered when I'm gone, or I'm gonna be pissed Blue and you know how pissed I can get."

Kendra almost purred at him, "I know but it's sexy as hell."

Happy chuckled loosen his grip when she blushed, she still wasn't good at coming onto him like that. When the clothes were off and he had her going she could, but in the light of day his girl still blushed. He leaned down kissing her softly, his tongue telling her all the shit he couldn't say. He pulled away, his cock throbbing knowing he had to walk away before he lost control, "I'll call you."

Kendra was almost panting as he picked up his bags, "I'll be here."

Happy stopped at the door, taking one last look at her, "Pick up the damn phone when I call or we're going to have problem."

Kendra giggled, "So damn demanding, go I'll see you in three days." She closed the door behind him, glad to have the apartment to herself, at least for a little while. She scooped up Serious and headed for the bedroom, she wanted a long bath and then she was going out with Steve and the band. She needed tonight without any members of SAMCRO and she was going to get it.

**-Disaster-**

Happy tried her phone several times without an answer that night. He was sitting in the Indian Hills clubhouse watching one of Jury's girls work a pole and all he wanted to do was talk to his girl to keep his mind off what his dick wanted to do. But when she didn't answer, he started to worry. He got up and went outside calling Jax. Jax picked up after several rings, there was loud music in the background, "Hello?"

Happy growled, "She's not picking up her phone."

Jax chuckled, "That's because she's on stage. Tried to give me the slip but I saw her leaving. I followed her to this little club on campus, Jesus did you know she could sing like that?"

Happy sighed; she wasn't supposed to be doing anything but fucking resting he was going to ring her damn neck, "Yeah I knew. After she's done, take her ass home and tell her to call ME. Your sister and I are going to have a long talk about what the doctor said."

Jax laughed, "Yup, I will."

Two hours later, Happy was lying on his bed in his dorm room for the night. His dick was hard as hell and he was close to calling one of the girls in just to suck him off when the phone rang. "It's about FUCKING TIME."

Kendra sighed on the other end, "I just had a gig tonight, it's no big deal."

Happy stood up, pacing the length of his room, "IF IT WAS NO BIG FUCKING DEAL THEN WHY DID YOU TRY TO GIVE JAX THE SLIP?"

Kendra groaned, "Listen, I was just fine and he saw me. I just needed a break, that's all. Why are you being like this?"

Happy huffed, "I want my OLD LADY TO FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! THAT'S WHY!"

The other end of the phone was quiet Happy thought for a minute she might have hung up on him, but then he heard her take a deep breath, "I didn't know I was your old lady." Her voice was soft just barely above a whisper.

Happy sighed, "Well you fucking are. There's free pussy all the fuck around me but I was waiting to talk to you so I could get off and go to bed. Shit Blue, there's people out there wanting to fuck with you, I need to know you're safe!"

Happy heard her sniffle, "Ok, I'm sorry Hap, I promise I won't try to lose Jax again. I'm sorry I worried you. Good night."

She hung up the phone and Happy stared at it. She hung up on him, what the fuck was that. He called Jax, "PUT HER ON."

Jax sighed, "Alright but she's crying now, in the bathroom with the damn cat. I'll do my best."

Happy could hear Jax talking to her through the door, finally he heard the door open and then heard her sniffling, "Blue what the fuck?"

"Go be with the free pussy, you're on the road."

Happy groaned, "That's what you got from that conversation? Jesus fucking Christ, I called you my fucking old lady and you took me TURNING DOWN free pussy as the main point of that call. Jesus Blue, why the fuck would I want someone else?"

"I don't know, because they're thinner, prettier, you name it. I just….it's fine Hap. I'm sleepy and I need to go to bed."

Happy snorted, "NO, we're gonna have this talk RIGHT THE FUCK NOW. There ain't SHIT wrong with you, Jesus Blue you're fucking perfect don't you get that. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't think so. I took you to meet my ma, I don't take ANYONE to meet her and I took you. Why the fuck would think different?"

"I just…."

Happy shook his head, "NO, you just nothing. Not get that fine ass of mine to bed and stop this shit. I don't want to hear about this again. YOU'RE NOT FAT, fuck, I love how you feel, how you look. Don't you fucking know that? I can't keep my damn hands off you and you think I don't want you? Just talking to you gets me fucking hard."

Happy heard her chuckle and he let out a sigh of relief, "So you're hard right now?"

Happy smirked, "I am, I can take it out and stroke it if you want, let you hear me cum."

"You want me to give you phone sex?"

Happy sat on his bed and undid his pants, "Yup, I got my dick in my hand, tell me what I should do."

He heard her giggle nervously, "Well….how about I tell you what I'm doing…..JACKSON GET OUT! I know it's your phone, I'll be done in a minute….GET OUT!" Happy heard a door slam, "Ok, now we're alone."

Happy laid back on the bed, laughing, "Shit, wasn't I mad at you."

Kendra chuckled, "You were but now I'm not wearing panties, so hopefully that will change your mind."

Happy growled, "Where's your hand?"

**Review me! I know I cut off the phone sex….I'm mean! Hope you liked this one. I promise smut next chapter! **


	7. Blackmail

Chapter 7…..Blackmail

**Just to let you know there is a scene in this one that might cause a trigger for some of you. It's not bad and there isn't rape in this fic, NOT AT ALL. But there is a scene where someone gets WAYYYY to close to Kendra, molestation but it's not anyone related to her. I'm just giving you warning because it builds what's to come. I've marked where the scene starts and ends if you want to skip to it. And as promised you get smut in the first part….you're welcome! Lots of smut to come in this one. I'm pushing my comfort zone…LOL. SOA**

**-Disaster-**

Kendra stretched out on the breathing pillow below her. She smirked when Happy's arms went around her holding her in place, "Two more minutes." His voice in the morning made her shiver, it was rougher than normal and she couldn't help but love it. She snuggled into his chest, her hand tracing the ink that she had come to know over the last few months.

Kendra kissed the center of his chest, "We have to get up. Or I have to get up. If I'm not there early to help with the food Mom will shit a brick."

Happy growled, flipping her over, his eyes raking over her, "I say we just say fuck Thanksgiving and stay in bed all day."

Happy had been gone for two weeks and things in Charming had been quiet. There was still a guard on Kendra, but things had gotten relaxed again. There had been no threats since Colleen and Charles died and she was glad to have her life back to some kind of normal. The only difference was the man now hovering over her.

When he came home the night before he had taken her up against the door. When he was gone now she spent her nights that he wasn't working giving him phone sex. She had no idea if she was doing it right, but he kept coming back for more. He kept teasing he was going to get her a camera phone for Christmas so she could send him pictures of herself.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Happy biting at her bottom lip, his big rough ringed hand stroking the side of her face, "Where you at Blue?"

Kendra smiled at him, "I was just thinking how much I missed you."

Happy smirked, rolling over and taking her with him, grabbing her hips he pulled her so she was straddling him. His hand digging into her flesh. Kendra leaned down kissing him, their tongues dancing together, soft moans coming from Kendra; she missed this when he was gone.

Happy thrust up into her, he muttered against her lips, "Time for a new lesson."

Kendra pulled back, her hand going to his nipple twisting it a little and he growled, bucking up into her again, "Oh really, I think I'm doing pretty good."

Happy pulled at the hem of her white peasant style night gown, his voice was low and his eyes were piercing into her, "Take this shit off, I want to see you."

Kendra still couldn't believe he wanted to look at her like he did. Some days she swore he did everything he could to look at her naked, when he was home she never got a shower alone. She sat back a little, making sure her ass rocked back a little on his cock.

Happy hissed as she took off her night gown throwing it to the floor. He had a rule that she could wear a night gown but he refused to let her wear panties. So looking up at her completely naked he ran his hands up cupping her breasts, playing with her nipples. After the whole Colleen thing, she had gotten on the pill and now they were going bareback and he fucking loved the feel of her wrapped around him. She was getting adventurous in bed and he was taking his time, enjoying each new thing with her. But she was still shy sometimes and he knew asking for this in the light of day was going to push her limits, but he wanted this.

Moving his hands from her breasts he skimmed down her sides and gripped her hips picking her up he moved her down his body. He grunted at her, "Take my dick and slid on."

Kendra looked at him, "I don't….I've never…."

Happy smirked, "I know, it's your lesson. Let me see you up there riding me. Come on Blue."

He leaned up kissing her softly, "I know you want to baby, ride my fucking cock, show me how fucking pretty you are."

He could feel her tremble as she took him into her hand, hovering above him it was awkward, but when she slid down him he groaned, falling back on the bed. His hands going to her hips again to guide her down.

Kendra moaned, he had never filled her like this, she could feel him twitching inside her and she wondered what she was supposed to do next. She rolled her hips and Happy grunted, "That's it baby, go on move for me."

Kendra looked down at him, putting her hands on his chest, "I don't want to hurt you."

Happy chuckled, the vibration going straight to her core, "Blue you ain't gonna hurt me." He slapped at her ass making her jump and they both moaned at the friction it made, Happy gritted his teeth, "FUCKING MOVE."

Kendra nodded, starting to move her hips, pulling herself up a little and back down on him. She loved the feel of his stomach and chest muscles under her hands as she moved, the little grunts he made when she was doing something right. She squeezed her thighs tighter and moved faster, Happy's eyes closing a little as she rode him.

Happy wasn't sure why the fuck they waited so long to do this. The view he had of her working above him was a fucking goddess, his girl could ride a fucking cock and she was all his. He tightened his grip on her hips knowing there would be bruises but they were ones she earned. He started bucking up into her, both their bodies slamming together. Happy could feel her tensing and knew she was close he sat up a little both of them loving the change in position, his one hand tangling in her hair as he bit into her front of her neck, pulling her head to the side.

Kendra was on fire when he bit into her neck, she screamed out, moving faster, helping herself over the edge as her walls clenched around him bringing him with her. She panted as she came down, leaning her head against the crook of his neck, she whispered to him, "Was that good."

Happy was having trouble of his own; his girl had not only blown his load, but his fucking mind. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her neck, "Fuck Blue baby that was fucking mind blowing."

Kendra smiled against his neck and Happy pulled away making her look at him, he smirked, "Don't get cocky, ain't letting you show that shit to anyone."

Kendra kissed the tip of his nose, "Nope only you."

She got up her legs weak as she walked into the bathroom, she needed a shower and to get ready for the hours of cooking ahead of her.

Happy watched her go, enjoying the look her bare back with that ink on display, her round heart shaped ass making his mouth water. He got a cigarette from the night stand and lit it, sitting there for a few minutes he smirked when he heard the shower come on, his cock was already hard. He put the cigarette out and headed into the bathroom, he was planning on taking her again. Round two would be soapy but Happy couldn't help but think that just made it more fun.

**-Disaster-**

Thanksgiving dinner at the Morrow house was nothing if not an event, maybe a gold medal event. Clay held court in the living room and on the patio, making sure the guys were all kept in beer. While the old ladies and a few handpicked croweaters worked on dinner. This year was special because Kendra had talked Happy into bringing Rosa. So the woman was now blubbing around the kitchen helping finish up the meal, a plate of her homemade flan cakes and tamales were her addition to the dinner. Kendra had always loved to bake so the day before she had made three different kinds of pies which were now waiting for dessert.

Once everything was set on the table, Gemma let Clay know so he could gather the guys around. Everyone was there Tig, the new guy from Scotland Chibs, Bobby and his wife, Otto and Luann, the whole Winston clan. Jax had brought his new girlfriend Wendy along too. As they sat down Clay stood up, holding up his glass, "Well we've made another year and it's thanks to all of you that the Sons of Anarchy Redwood Original is still up and running. I'm thankful for each of you, especially my family. Now eat up."

A cheer went up as everyone dug in. Happy sat next to Kendra with Rosa on the other side of her. Kendra smiled to herself listening to the guys talk back and forth. She couldn't remember a Thanksgiving when she was so happy. Almost sensing that she was far away again, Happy leaned over squeezing her leg, whispering in her ear, "You alright baby?"

Kendra turned smiling at him, "I'm perfect."

Happy smiled back, "I've been trying to tell you that." He kissed her quick his hand moving higher on her leg, she slapped at his hand and he laughed.

Kendra shook her head, blushing bright red, "Asshole."

**-Disaster-**

After dinner the women cleared the plates cleaning up getting everything set out for dessert. Gemma went to the freezer and stopped, "Damn it!"

Kendra looked up from the sink, "What ma?"

Gemma held up a pint of vanilla ice cream, "Your father struck again, damn man, I told him not to eat the ice cream that it was for the pies and he did anyway."

Kendra chuckled, her father loved ice cream almost as much as he loved pussy, "I'll go out the corner store on Maple is open, I'll be in and out."

Gemma looked at her a long hard minute, "You sure baby, I can get one of the guys to go."

Kendra walked over grabbing her mom's keys off the counter, kissing her cheek, "They're in turkey comas watching the game, I'll go. Do we need anything else?"

Gemma smiled at her, pulling her back in to kiss her cheek, "You're happy baby, it looks real good on you. I'm so glad."

Kendra blushed, looking past her mom to see Happy laughing with Tig about something, "He's great with me ma, I don't know why."

Gemma smiled, "Because you deserve it. Now go before they come looking for pie and get some more vodka, I want a drink after all this."

Kendra drove to the store and picked up what she needed. As she walked out she saw two bikes parked over by the side of the building. She smiled as she walked to the car, when she got to the car she heard noise from the side of the building. She turned to see Go-Go and Greg roughing up some guy. She knew she should leave but it was like her feet were frozen to the spot.

Greg towered over the guy, "YOU OWE US MONEY MOTHER FUCKER! HERION IS EXPENSIVE!"

He kicked the man and heard a gasp; he looked over and saw Kendra staring at him. He growled at Go-Go, "Take care of him, I got her."

**(TRIGGER WARNING)**

Kendra fumbled with the keys, she saw him coming and she knew what she just saw was something that wasn't supposed to be seen. She dropped the bag hearing the bottle of vodka shatter, but she had to get away from him. She unlocked the door and went to reach for the bag when she was yanked back by the hair slammed back first into the side of the car. Greg smiled at her, pinning her arms with his hands and her hips with his, "Well what do we have here? The princess is out on a holiday, getting something for mommy?"

Kendra swallowed hard, "You better let me go, Happy will be pissed."

Greg chuckled, leaning in close to her, he took one of his hands and held her hands over her head, "Happy huh? I wasn't good enough for you, but Happy did the trick? Need that brown dick inside you what's wrong princess are you scared of me?" He pushed his hand into the waistband of her pants, and Kendra whimpered. She felt his fingers touching her and she felt tears roll down her face. Greg closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her pussy under his fingers, he leaned in, "You see Happy is a good soldier, he does what the CLUB asked, it would be sad if something happened to him or your daddy because you couldn't keep your pretty little mouth shut. Now if you're smart and I know you are, you'll forget all about this moment. If you don't I'll kill them and then find you and finish what I'm starting here."

He bucked into her making her feel his erection, she whimpered as he let her go. Pointing at her, "Remember what I said Kendra, keep your mouth shut. Happy don't own you but I do." He sucked on his fingers and headed back to Go-Go who was watching the two of them from his bike.

Kendra waited till they were gone. Crying she picked up the ice cream from the bag and left the bag and shattered bottle of vodka. She was trembling as she pulled out and headed back to the house. When she got there, she sat behind the wheel trying to get herself together. She was scared, what the hell should she do? If she told her dad or Happy could they hurt them? She didn't want to be the reason that one of them got hurt.

**(END TRIGGER WARNING)**

Once the shaking stopped, she walked into the house. Gemma looked up from where she was cutting the pie, "What took so long? Happy and your dad were ready to come looking for you."

Kendra gave her mom a tight lipped smile, "I ran into Miss Jones my old high school teacher, we talked for a minute."

Gemma nodded looking at the ice cream in her hands, "Forgot something?"

Kendra handed her mom the ice cream, "I'm sorry, I can have Hap go back out."

Gemma sighed, "No sweetie, it's fine. There's plenty to drink, go on and get your man something for dessert and Kendra, food not your pussy."

Kendra was to shook up to even blush and Gemma noticed but didn't say anything. Something had happened and she was going to ask her daughter but she'd let it go for now, not wanting to stir shit on the holiday.

Kendra took a plate into Happy in the living room, he took it smiling up at her, he patted his leg. She sat down on his knee, turning into his chest; she buried her head in the crook of his neck almost clinging to his kutte. He could feel how tense she was, he sat his plate down and rubbed her back, "What's the matter baby?"

Kendra couldn't tell him, what if it got someone killed. She wasn't even an official old lady, she couldn't do that, club business was just that club business. Not to mention Kendra didn't want Happy to lose his patch from killing one of his brothers, which is what he would do if he knew what Greg had done. She shook her head, "I don't feel good, that's all."

Happy kissed her forehead, "You getting sick?"

Kendra nodded slowly, not sure what to say. She just closed her eyes letting the feel of him calm her, she would do what her mother would do, she would keep this secret, for the club, for him.

**-Disaster-**

Greg smiled as he opened his phone, "I got it, you're sure the silver knuckle buster is the one he used to kill that bitch Colleen?"

"Yes, I already have the gun that Morrow used to kill the other one. You sure this is going to work? Blackmailing the princess to keep her mouth shut?"

Greg chuckled standing in the middle of Happy and Kendra's apartment the knife in his hand, "Oh yeah, just leave the little princess to me, after all we agreed when this was over I could have her."

"Yeah we agreed. Do what needs done; Clay Morrow has sat to long at my table."

Greg closed his phone and whistled as he walked down the hall to their bedroom, he still had her essence on his fingers, but a pair of panties till the real thing was in his bed was just a little something to hold him off. Kendra Morrow would be his and he would teach her what a real SON was like in bed.

**-Disaster-**

That night when Happy crawled into bed, he felt her flinch when his arm went around her. He pulled her close, nestling his face into her hair, she smelt like rain and lavender just like always, "You alright?"

Kendra closed her eyes, "I'm fine, just cramps I guess. I'm sorry baby. I can try."

Happy kissed her neck softly, "No baby that's fine, do you need something for the pain?"

Kendra shook her head, turning in his arms, "No, just hold me. Tell me you love me."

Happy sighed, pulling her in close kissing her forehead, "You know I do baby, you know I do."

Kendra willed herself not to cry, she was scared. Happy was going to be gone for another few weeks while he and Quinn worked in Canada she didn't know what to do. She hoped the light of day would give her some clarity; she closed her eyes and let his scent lull her to sleep. Holding onto the one thing that mattered, HIM.

Happy knew something was bothering her, but he figured it was the end of the semester. She had been running herself into the ground with finals and the stuff with the band. He hoped that she just needed a good night's sleep. He hated to see her like this, he held her until she fell asleep, hoping that she might at least like his Christmas present, he held her tighter knowing she was right where she needed to be, in his arms.

**-Disaster-**

It had been four days since Happy left. Kendra did everything in her power to put on a happy face when she sent him off, she was worried about him, but she knew he could handle himself. She wasn't stupid, he didn't tell her things, but you didn't get the nickname Tacoma Killer by talking with people. She had made love to him, several times, making sure to kiss him when he got on his bike. He gave her that smug once over before he pulled away and she felt better. Like maybe all that shit with Greg was just that, shit. Greg had always had a sick fascination with her, she just had to stay away him and things would be fine. Her dad and Happy weren't stupid, they would figure out what was going on and Greg would be a very dead man.

She had finished up finals and headed home for the day. Ope was tailing her today and she waved to him once she got the door open. She could stay alone as long as she promised to keep the door close and her gun on her. She watched Ope pull away as she stepped inside, locking the door. Serious was already wrapping himself around her legs; the little thing for being the runt was growing like a weed and loved to eat. She picked him up, setting her purse on the kitchen table, "You hungry again, you eat all the time don't you sweet pea."

She set out some can food and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She walked into the room and saw her bedroom open, she didn't remember opening it but then again, she had done that before, lucky for her Serious wasn't a window cat. She started to walk over to close the window when the door slammed behind her; she turned to see Greg standing there, his hand flicking the lock. He smiled, "Looks like we're alone."

Kendra ran for the bathroom, but he was on her, she screamed as he took her down to the floor. She fought scratching down the side of his face, he growled, back handing her hard. Kendra sobbed as blood flooded her mouth. She could hear Steve pounding on the door. Greg looked up toward the noise and turned back to her, leaning down in her face, "LISTEN HERE BITCH! I got Hap's knife and your dad's gun from that kill they did on Colleen and Charles. Also know where the bodies are and I'd be happy to lead the cops to them if you don't do what I say, YOU GOT ME?"

Kendra nodded, not saying anything. Greg smiled, "You're going to leave Happy, tell him you're in love with me. You got it, you and me baby, the way it should have been. Now if you do this and help me get transferred Redwood then I won't go to the cops, if you tell them about this or if you don't leave Hap, then they're going to prison for a long ass time, capital murder." Greg jerked her up and then down making her slam her head on the tile floor, "UNDERSTAND?"

Kendra nodded, tearing flowing down her face, "I understand."

Greg pushed off her knowing the noisy neighbor would've called the Sons by now. "You have one week Kendra, don't fuck with me."

Kendra watched as he went out the window. She rolled onto her side and sobbed, what did she do now?

**Alright I'm working on a second for today; we'll see how far I get! Lots of good stuff to come! Don't be too upset with Kendra, remember she's almost twenty but she's young and she is just trying to protect them. REVIEW ME!**


	8. No other Choice

Chapter 8…No other Choice

**Lots of worry in the reviews about what Happy is going to do. I'm writing this Happy totally OOC from the others I've seen. I think that Happy is the kind of guy that might mate for life, if you excuse the way I put that. I'm not having him fuck croweaters, so everyone take a deep breath. This is going to suck and Happy will go to a really dark place to deal with things, but NO Happy is keeping it in his pants this fic. I have too much happy smut to write in later chapters for that to happen. **

**Now Kendra is doing the only thing she THINKS will keep them all safe. She's not right, but she's doing it to take care of the club and her man. So hold on tight. Juan Carlos is finally showing up. Don't forget this all set before the show. That way I can give you a really long story! LOL**

**-Disaster-**

Kendra pulled herself off the bathroom floor and stumbled through the bedroom heading toward the front door. Steve was still pounding on it. She opened the door and he gasped, "Jesus Kendra what the hell?"

Kendra just sobbed leaning into her friend, "Someone….broke in…..they left when you pounded."

Steve moved her to a kitchen chair, grabbing a towel for her lip; he crouched down in front of her, "Should I call Hap?"

Kendra shook her head, "NO! I'm fine, it's fine. I just need to think."

Steve sighed, putting pressure on her lip, "Alright, Jesus he did a number on your mouth."

Kendra didn't know what to do; Steve was leaving at the end of the week. He had been ahead of her and Colleen in school. She looked at him, "If I tell you something, will you help me and promise not to tell a soul, lives depend on it." Steve knew what happened to Colleen, Happy and Clay had told him most of it, telling him what his girlfriend had been up to. Steve had been sick by what happened to Kendra, swearing he had no idea what was going on. They had told him that Colleen and Charles had just disappeared and told him if they showed up to let them know. So Kendra knew she could trust him with this, that he would help her.

Steve nodded, "Yeah, whatever you need you know that."

Kendra knew what she had to do, even if it was going to rip her heart into two.

**-Disaster-**

Happy stopped at his ma's house on his way to Tacoma to meet up with Quinn. When he walked up the steps, Rosa Lowman smirked at him, "Well seeing you twice in one week, what have I done for such an honor?"

Happy hugged the woman, grinning, kissing her cheek, "Funny ma, a man can't stop and see his mother?"

Rosa patted his cheek, "This about Christmas?"

Happy felt almost sick, he knew this was the right thing to do, but he was scared shitless. A little dark haired girl had him shaking in his boots, "Yeah ma, she's the one."

Rosa felt tears biting at her eyes, "Well come on in then. I think I know what you need."

**-Disaster-**

Kendra spent the next few days getting things in order. She had gone to the dealership with Steve, having him buy a truck in his name, she had a ton of money set aside and now she knew what she was going to do with it. She was running, if she was out of the equation there was nothing to hold over her father and Happy's head. She planned on being gone by the time he got back. She knew it wasn't right, she knew she should go in and tell her dad everything, but the part of the club that was dark had always scared her. She didn't want bloodshed because of her.

So the night before she left her phone rang and she stared at it, he had called a few times while he was gone on the run, but the calls were short because he was busy. But she knew he was tucked safe in the Winnipeg clubhouse and she knew what this call was going to be like. She would break it off; she closed her eyes and answered, "Hey."

Happy grinned, "Hey baby, I miss you."

Kendra wiped at her tears, "Yeah, how is Canada?"

Happy heard the tone in her voice, "What's wrong? You still sick?" He smiled, "I didn't knock you up did I?"

Kendra felt like she was going to pass out, so she lowered herself into a chair, "No, I'm not pregnant. We need to talk."

"Ok, this sounds serious, what the fuck is going on?"

Kendra hugged herself closing her eyes, "I can't do this anymore."

Happy stood up, gripping his phone, "Can't do what Kendra?"

Kendra settled her breathing, "We're not good together Hap, I just can't…..the club….my parents…this isn't what I want….."

Happy growled, "WHAT THE FUCK? WHEN DID YOU DECIDE THIS?"

Kendra wiped her face, "I'm so sorry, I love you." She slammed the phone shut and sobbed into her knees, feeling like part of her heart was being ripped out. At least she got to tell him one last time she loved him. Kendra Morrow knew now that you could die from a broken heart.

A country away, Happy Lowman stood staring at the phone in his hand. She dumped him, she didn't want him. He roared, as he threw the phone, his rage turning the room he was staying in. His chest heaving when Quinn came into the room. Happy growled at him, "I got to go to Charming."

Quinn looked at the room and knew not to question his second in command, "Yeah, alright. I'll get Wolf to go with me. Do what you have too."

**-Disaster-**

Kendra loaded the last of her stuff into the truck. She had talked to her mom one last time, just keeping it light, more wanting to hear her voice than anything else. It was early morning and she knew that Happy might very well be on his way to Charming so she had to move quickly. If he found her, no matter what she told him, he would see right through her. Steve sighed, putting his hands into his pockets, his own car packed for his journey home to Oregon, "You sure about this?"

Kendra nodded, picking up the cat carrier she looked in at Serious, "You be a good boy for Uncle Steve and be a good boy for him." She handed the carrier to Steve; the man had said he would Serious with him since Kendra didn't know where she would end up. Kendra hugged him, "Thank you for helping me, you've been a good friend."

Steve nodded, hugging her back. Kendra pulled away wiping at her tears, "Take care of yourself Steve."

Steve sighed, "You too Kendra. Keep singing."

Kendra gave him a sad smile and got into the truck, putting on her sunglasses she started the truck and drove away, heading toward somewhere else, somewhere she could get lost and no one would know who she was, no one would be able to use her against her family or the only man she would ever love.

As she passed the sign that told her she was leaving California she felt tears biting at her eyes, Kendra Morrow was now completely alone in the world.

**-Disaster-**

Happy drove all night to get to Lodi. He got there around noon and went storming into the apartment, her truck was gone, but he knew that didn't matter. He would wait her out, fuck her, she wasn't ending shit. He heard her, she told him she loved him and that shit was real. He stalked inside and looked around, he noticed several things missing and his chest started heaving. Running down the hall and slamming into the bedroom he went to the dresser, opening the drawers he saw all her stuff was gone. He went to the closet and there was nothing but the few things he had kept there. Going into the bathroom he saw it was wiped clean. Two notes taped to the mirror. One for Gemma and one for him.

He sunk to the floor staring at the note, it was mocking him. He opened it…..

_Dear Happy, I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I can't stay here. You were right someone is after me and they have threatened to hurt you and daddy if I stay. This was the only way I knew to keep everyone safe. I don't know where I'm going, but know that I'll keep part of you with me. Steve took Serious so don't worry about him. Please look out for my dad; he needs men like you more than ever now at his side. I already miss you. Love forever, your Blue._

Happy crumbled the note up in his fist. Someone was after her and she was out there alone, he could see and he wiped at his eyes staring at his hand he saw his own tears there. His girl was in danger and there wasn't a fucking thing he could do about. Happy Lowman did something he hadn't done since his dad left, he bowed his head and let his tears flow, his mother's wedding ring feeling heavy in his kutte pocket.

**-Disaster-**

Happy sat at the Morrow table as Gemma read her letter out loud. His head was down and he was staring at his hands that were folded in front of him.

Gemma's voice shook, tears rolling down her face, "Mom I'm so sorry I had to do this, but I'm trying to keep daddy and Happy safe. You and Daddy were so good to me; always there for me and this time I can do something for you, for the club. Maybe this will give me time to find out who I am and make me more like you. I'm sorry I was never the prettiest girl, having a mom like you I know you must have been disappointed that I wasn't thin like you or pretty like you. But you never treated me any different. I love you and daddy so much. Take care of Jax because you know he's too smug and watch out for Hap and help him find a good girl, he needs someone to love him. Maybe we'll meet again someday. Love always Kendra."

Gemma sat the letter down and crumbled, sobbing into her hands. Clay was more in shock than anything, he got up and went behind Gemma holding her as she cried, whispering to her, "We'll find her, I promise baby. She's running scared; it won't be hard to find her. When we find her we bring her back here and keep her under lock and key until we figure out who this asshole is and then we'll take care of them."

Gemma nodded, "I'm going to hug her and then beat her ass."

Clay chuckled, "That's right, we all will." Clay looked at Happy, "You alright son?"

Happy nodded, "I'm transferring Redwood, stay close."

Clay nodded, "Alright, we need you anyway."

Happy stood up; he needed the other woman in his life right now. He got on his bike and headed toward Bakersfield hoping his mom would have something that would help his heart, because he was sure it was broken.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra had stopped in Patterson New Jersey and sold the truck. She had figured out halfway across the country the one place she could melt into the crowd and still have a charter of the Sons around, New York City. She took train into the city and walked around, not sure where to go. She found herself in Brooklyn and saw a for rent sign in the window of a rundown apartment building. After talking with the creepy super she rented a small studio apartment, paying for it two months in advance. Standing there in the furnished apartment she felt exhausted. The place was so dirty she was afraid to sit down anywhere. She set her bags down and pulled out some money knowing she needed to go get some supplies if she was even going to think about sleeping there for the night.

As she walked the two blocks to the store she saw a help wanted sign on the door of a bar, _'Club Energy'_. She had been making drinks at the clubhouse for as long as she could remember. She opened the door and stepped inside. It looked like the place was getting ready to open in a few hours. She walked toward the bar and a cute beefy Latino guy with a Mohawk and lightening blot tattoos smiled at her, "We're not open sweetheart."

Kendra blushed, "Well I'm here about the job."

He nodded, resting his hands on the bar, "Alright I'll get Betsy, she owns the place, have a seat. Do you want something to drink?"

Kendra wanted to cry she was thirsty, "Yeah, that would be great."

The guy got her a coke and disappeared into the back. Kendra turned on her stool looking around she saw a band setting up on the stage; she smiled sadly thinking about her old band.

A loud voice made her jump and she turned to see a plump dark haired woman, "Kid says you're looking for a job?"

Kendra nodded standing she held out her hand, "Ken….Blue…Blue Lowman and yeah I'm looking for a job."

Betsy eyed her up, "Alright kid, get behind the bar and show me what you got."

An hour later Kendra left with the job. She had asked the guy behind the bar, Juan Carlos where she could pick up a few things for her apartment and he offered to show her. Walking back from the store she couldn't help but like him. He was sweet almost too sweet and he talked all the time. She learned that he worked there at the club and as a mechanic during the day. Some days, like today he would go in early and set up and then go back later when the club got busy, which is why he had time to show her around a little.

When they stopped in front of her building he looked at her, "This is where you live?"

Kendra nodded, "Yeah, got it today."

Juan Carlos sighed looking over at her, "I like you, you're sweet and that's why I'm doing this."

Kendra looked at him funny as he walked into the building. She heard raised voices and then what sounded like fists against flesh. It got quiet and a few minutes later Juan Carlos appeared with her bags in his hands, "What did you do?"

Juan Carlos smirked, "I got your money back, I have an apartment with two bedrooms. My old roommate just moved out." He saw the look on her face, he leaned in, "Don't worry I'm not looking to get into your pants. But that guy, the super, his picture is all over the neighborhood as a sex offender. Come on Blue, let's get you home and settled in. Hey WELCOME TO NEW YORK."

Blue shook her head and followed Juan Carlos down the street. She really hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake. But she really could use a friend.

**Now before you want to kill me, Juice is just her friend, like the first REAL one she has. He has no interest in her like that. This will also get Juice to California so he can become part of SAMCRO. Don't worry; I'm going to try for a 3****rd**** update later tonight! I have to do some stuff on other stories and do my mommy stuff, but then I'm all yours! This story is screaming at me so I'm writing as fast as I can! Ok, REVIEW ME!**


	9. Spread your Wings

Chapter 9…Spread Your Wings

**I'm rubbing my hands together evilly! So this is the big chapter the one that brings things together a little more. I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the typos last chapter! I promise I was rushing to get it out and I totally shortcut that proof, so this one will be much better! Thanks for understanding I'm only human! Hugs, SOA**

**p.s. song in this one, 'Fucking Perfect' by Pink, seems to fit our girl!**

**-Disaster-**

After the first month of living with Juan Carlos Kendra learned a lot. He didn't sleep well at night and sometimes he would end up jumping on her bed and dragging her to Times Square in the middle of the night. He ate anything that wasn't nailed down, but could cook like a champ. He really did just want to be her friend and the parade of women in and out of the apartment was testament to that. But mostly she found out what it meant to have a friend.

At the end of her first month, she tried to find a new place, not wanting to crowd him. That was their first fight. She had seen a few of the New York Sons that day and she freaked, she had no idea who was working with Greg and she didn't want to put her only friend in danger. But Juan Carlos wasn't having any of that.

"I don't understand why you think that moving out is going to help anything Kendra, honest to fucking god it's fine you being here!"

Kendra sighed, "I can't stay here, I can't tell you why. I just can't!"

Juan Carlos followed her as she stormed to her room, grabbing the door before she could slam it, "NO! You're not going anywhere! Damn it stop and talk to me! I'm your friend." Kendra sat on the bed, sobbing in her hands, scared for herself and her friend. Juan Carlos crouched down in front of her, "Tell me what you're running from, I'm not letting you leave."

Kendra sighed, needing someone to tell. By the end of her story he was sitting on the bed, holding her as she sobbed. She told him everything, the things that no one knew. She told him about the club, not going into anything, but giving him the general stuff. He knew the Sons from living in New York City; their charter there was very active in the community. She told him about Greg and what he did to her in the parking lot on Thanksgiving and what he promised to do to her and the attack at the apartment. Then she told him about Happy and how much she loved him and how it broke her heart to leave him, but she didn't know how else to protect him.

Juan Carlos just held her, telling her that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, that he would help her no matter what. He just hoped he could carry through with that promise. One thing was for sure he was going to help Kendra live.

**-Disaster-**

Clay stood there watching as Happy beat into one of Darby's men. The last month they had tracked down Steve, Happy had almost killed the man when he found out that he had helped Kendra get away. Steve had told them he put the truck in his name so it was harder to track her. He told them about the break in and what he knew, that it was a Son that was coming after her, not an outsider. That knowledge had rocked Redwood to their core. They knew it wasn't someone from Redwood, they had all been at the dinner, so that had them looking at every other charter in the area, it had to be someone that would have contact with Kendra.

The bad thing was that knowledge made Happy boil with rage and everything the club gave him, he took on channeling all his rage. Darby's guy had been caught near a school selling heroin by Ope and Jax. The two called the clubhouse, Happy and Tig coming with the van and now Clay had him working the man over to find out who he was working with. Darby had signed off on him, telling Clay he had no idea that the guy was selling heroin. So now Clay watched as his brother, the man that could be his son-in-law took great pains to make the kid bleed. Clay took a drag on his cigar hoping that they would find Kendra soon, before Happy was too far gone for even her to reach.

**-Disaster-**

Juan Carlos stood behind Kendra, it had been two months since she moved in with him and now she was sitting in a chair at the local hair salon. Juice smirked at her, "You sure about this?"

Kendra nodded looking at him in the mirror, "I'm sure, if I look different it might help make me invisible." She looked at the hairdresser, "Cut it really short and spiky and can you do blue tips."

The woman smiled, "I can do that."

An hour later she sat watching as Juan Carlos got a new tattoo on his upper arm. He leaned back smirking at the ceiling, "Why don't you get something? Come on, this is our day off. I got my hair cut too!"

Kendra chuckled, "I know but honestly, you don't have much to cut."

Juan smirked, "You know you want too."

Kendra sighed, she had been thinking of adding to her ink on her back. She got up and went over to another artist who was stretching, "Can you do a butterfly taking flight with happy faces in the designs of the wings?"

The guy nodded, "Sure give me a few minutes and I'll draw up something for you."

Kendra sat back down one of those blinding smiles spread across Juan Carlos' face. Kendra rolled her eyes, "WHAT?"

Juan Carlos raised an eyebrow at her, "Happy faces, huh? Wonder where you got that idea."

She slapped at his leg and he laughed. Knowing that if he pushed her any further she might just kick his ass.

**-Disaster-**

Three days after their little day off, Kendra and Juan Carlos were working the bar. Club Energy was hopping, the house band had a big following and they were packed for the night.

Betsy came storming behind the bar, "I might as fucking well close down. Peggy flaked out and we don't have a singer for tonight. I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill her."

Kendra wiped her hands off, "I can sing. I've seen their set before; I think I can do it."

Betsy sighed, "I'm sure you think you can sing sweet heart, but I need someone good to save this cluster fuck."

Juan Carlos smirked, "Oh she's good and what do you have to lose?"

Betsy frowned, "Alright, but if you fuck this up you're both out on your ass."

Kendra watched as the plump woman stormed away, she looked at Juan, "Thanks for the vote of confidence now what do I do if she thinks I suck?"

Juan Carlos shrugged, smiling at her, "Don't suck."

An hour later, Kendra took a deep breath, stepping up to the mic, _'Made a wrong turn, once or twice, fought my way out, blood and fire, bad decisions that's alright, welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, miss no way it's all good, It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated, look I'm still around. Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than fucking perfect…"_

Juan Carlos watched as the club went nuts, Kendra came alive on the stage. He smiled to himself watching her that night. When it was all said and done, the old lead singer was fired and Kendra was hired, Betsy asking Juan to take over their security on gig nights. The thing that Juan loved the most was the smile on her face. It was the first time she looked like that since he knew her. He hoped he'd see her like that more often.

**-Disaster-**

Happy stood staring into the night. He had kept the apartment, moving his stuff there. He didn't stay there often; he was on the road as much as he could be. But here in their bed he thought he could still smell her. They had a lead on the assholes who chased her away and were slowly working with Quinn to confirm. But on nights like tonight he would stand at the window and look at the sky. Serious jumped onto the window sill. When he found Steve he had almost killed the man. If Clay wouldn't have been there, he would have. But in the end he took his damn cat, that was THEIR cat and when she got home he would be waiting for her just like Happy was. The ring that his father had given his mother was tucked into the top drawer of his dresser waiting for her too. He just had to find her.

Serious stretched and rubbed up against Happy, he chuckled scratching behind the cat's ears, "I know buddy I miss her too." Happy picked up the cat and walked over to the bed setting him down to settle in for the night. Happy set him on Kendra's pillow and the cat yawned and laid down. Happy sat there, "She's coming home, she has to."

**-Disaster-**

It had been a shitty day, she knew why. It was March 15, his birthday. She climbed the stairs to the apartment and opened it to find a note from Juan Carlos saying he was staying the night with one of his many lady friends. She was glad he had such a good social life, but hers was really just Juan. So the nights he was gone the apartment felt too big.

He had done so much for her, he helped her get into a nursing assistant class and once she got her certificate she started working at a nursing home in the neighborhood. But tonight she had lost one of her favorite residents and she was sad. Usually the only thing she ever wanted when she was sad now, was Happy.

Kendra sighed sitting down at the small kitchen table, she wanted him tonight. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything would fine in that raspy voice of his that sounded like he swallowed a diesel truck. She wanted to tell him Happy Birthday and feel him smile against her neck like he use to.

She went into her room and pulled her old cell phone out. She never used it, Juan Carlos was a hacker, he had told her that cell phones like hers were traceable so she had bought a disposable one for her new life. She stared at the two phones and turned her old one on to see if it had a charge, it did so she looked up his number wondering if he still had the same phone. She would just wait till he picked up and then hang up; she just wanted to hear him, that was all.

She dialed the number on her new phone and waited. Hugging her knees tight into her chest on her bed, hoping that she could at least have this.

**-Disaster-**

Happy had spent the day before with his ma celebrating his birthday. He wouldn't have done that if she hadn't brow beat him into it, saying that Kendra would want him to do something. So he had gone to his mom's and spent the day. Helping her around the house and eating more food than he should.

Now he was sitting in Tacoma watching Tig try to get three of their croweaters to go back to the dorm with him and play some fucked up sex game that Happy himself thought was way too complicated. Happy got up and headed outside, rolling his neck, he felt his phone vibrate. He opened it looking at the number, he didn't recognize it but that didn't mean shit, they changed phones all the time.

"What?"

He heard light breathing on the other end and his heart stopped, "Blue….Blue baby is that you?"

He heard her gasp, then the sweetest thing he had ever heard came through the phone, "Happy Birthday, I miss you."

Before Happy could answer her, the line went dead. He stood there, his mind racing as his heart kicked back to life. He stormed into the clubhouse finding Devin, Tacoma's intel guy, he pulled him back into the office shoving his phone at him, "Kendra just called me, can you trace it?"

Devin had been around a long time and Happy knew he could trust him. Devin nodded, opening up his computers he started typing in the numbers. He smiled up at Happy, "It's a disposable but it looks like it's a New York City phone number. It might take me some time but I might be able to find out within ten blocks where the call was made."

Happy nodded, "Fucking do it."

Happy left Devin and went to his dorm room. He sat down on the bed, smiling to himself, "I'm coming baby, just hang the fuck on."

**-Disaster-**

Greg had seen Happy pull Devin into the office, so he slowly walked in, staring at the intel officer who was hard at work, "What's going on?"

Devin looked up, "Looks like Hap might have a lead on his girl, she called him tonight. The number was out of New York City."

Greg nodded, "Well that's good. I hope he finds her; he's a mean bastard without her around. Though honestly I'm surprised the Killer would let a gash get him all twisted up like that."

Devin paled, "Dude, don't let him hear you say that."

Greg chuckled, holding up his hands, "I know. Good luck finding her."

Greg made a bee line to the door; he pulled out his phone and smiled, "I think I found her."

"Good, find her and kill her, we don't need them finding her now. If you weren't so wrapped up in getting into her pants, this would've been done already and I'd be sitting at the head of the fucking table! If you fuck this up I'll kill you slow, we clear?"

Greg closed his eyes, he knew the man on the other end of the phone meant business, "Yes, Go-Go and I will handle it."

"Good, I'd hate to have to kill both of you."

When the phone line went dead, Greg slipped it into his kutte. He might have to kill Kendra, but that didn't mean he couldn't taste that shit first. He smirked as he walked toward Go-Go; it was time for a trip to New York City.

**-Disaster-**

Six months after coming to New York City Kendra finally felt like she was getting into the swing of things. She had her best friend, ok he was a guy who had more energy than most toddlers, who fucked anything with two lips and liked to walk around in his boxers with morning wood, but she had a real friend. She had two jobs she loved, the one at the nursing home that paid the bills and her job at Club Energy. But her bright spot was the band. Her and the other girls had been playing out at a few different clubs and they were starting to get a following. She just wished she could tell her mom, tell Happy how much things had changed.

She had been going out in the mornings before work and running with Juan. The first few times she thought she would die, mainly from the small smoking habit she had picked up, it reminded her of Hap. But now she could pant steadily behind Juan as he flirted his way through the park, introducing her as his sister.

Tonight she was looking forward to spending some time with the big goof ball. They had planned a night of video games and take out Chinese and she couldn't wait.

She opened the door to the apartment and set her purse down on the kitchen table. Heading into her room she hummed to herself, taking off her work scrubs, she found a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. She walked back into the living room and a pair of strong arms went around her, when she heard his voice in her ear she knew she would have to fight if she wanted to live.

Greg and Go-Go had tracked her for two months, it was hard to find her in such a large city, but by chance they heard of a girl singing at a club with amazing butterfly ink on her back. After sitting through one show, Greg knew it was her. She could change her hair but he knew her anywhere. So they stalked her for three days getting her routine and figuring out when the retard she was living with was gone. When she came out of her room, he pulled her back into him, "Did you miss me?"

Kendra didn't answer; she stepped back and stomped as hard as she could on his foot. When he let her go she made a run for her purse where her gun was, but Go-Go tackled her sending her to the floor hard. Greg growled at her, "YOU STUPID BITCH! I was going to be nice and kill you quick when I was done, but now I'm going to keep you alive and kill your little boyfriend first. You like brown dick don't you baby, well maybe you just haven't tried white yet."

Go-Go held her arms as Greg got on the floor crawling on top of her, pulling at her clothes, when he got her shorts halfway down, she brought her knees up and broke his nose. He screamed in pain and that was when he went into a blind rage, kicking and hitting whatever he could get. He made a mistake in underestimating Juan Carlos; he had heard her screams in the stairwell and he was pissed as hell.

Since she told him why she was hiding, he had started carrying. Pulling his gun he opened the door to see two men beating the hell out of her on the ground, her shorts were pulled down and he fired blindly.

One of the bullets hit Greg in the shoulder, he screamed out as Go-Go pulled him toward the fire escape. Juan Carlos followed them, once he saw they had gone, he slid to the floor, cradling Kendra's head in his lap, his hands gently touching her face, "Oh Jesus, Kendra NO!"

He pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

**-Disaster-**

Juan Carlos stood and listened to the doctor go over the list of her injuries. A broken wrist, dislocated jaw, numerous bruises, and a ruptured spleen but there were no signs of rape as he feared. Once they told him that she was being taken to surgery, he did something he hoped he never had to do, he called her mother.

Standing outside the hospital he waited for someone to pick up, "Hello?"

Juan Carlos took a deep breath, "Is this Gemma Morrow?"

"Yes, what can I help you with sweetheart?"

"I'm Juan Carlos Ortiz, a friend of your daughter Kendra. She's been hurt and in a hospital in Brooklyn, New York."

Gemma stood up from her desk at Teller-Morrow, holding her chest, "IS SHE ALRIGHT?"

"Yeah, a few guys broke into our apartment last night and beat her up pretty good. She's going into surgery so they can remove her spleen, but the doctors think she'll be alright. Listen you don't know me but she's my best friend and she said if anything happened to her to call you. I think this was the same guys from California. Which means if they found her here, they'll be back. Will you come?"

Gemma felt tears building in her eyes, "Yes, where is she?"

Once she got off the phone, Gemma ran across the lot in her heels. She slammed open the clubhouse door, making all the guys turn and look at her. Gemma looked at Clay and then Happy, "A friend of Kendra's just called, she's been hurt, they found her. She's in New York City we have to go."

Clay nodded, "Alright, I'll call Oswald and get him to fly us out right away. Otto you got this here?"

Otto nodded, "Of course brother."

Clay looked at Happy, "Well it's your call, you going to get your girl?"

Happy gave him a stiff nod, "Hell yeah I am."

**There you go! Six months I kept them apart! I'm evil! Ok, I'm off to bed! REVIEW ME!**


	10. Homecoming

Chapter 10…..Homecoming

**-Disaster-**

Kendra came around slow, her head hurt like a son of a bitch and her belly was on fire. She rolled her head to the side and saw Juan Carlos sound asleep in a chair next to the bed. She wondered how long she had been asleep. Once the paramedics had gotten to the apartment she had passed out and this was the first time she could remember being awake. She wondered how she ever got so damn lucky having a friend that would stick with her when everything was going to shit.

Juan Carlos jerked awake and when he saw her looking at him, he smiled and stood up easing onto her bed, "Hey, about time you woke up."

Kendra grabbed his hand and squeezed it, tears forming in her eyes, "Thank you." She choked out against her raw throat.

Juan Carlos leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Anything for you sis, you know that."

Kendra nodded her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. Juan Carlos wiped them off, giving her a sad smile, "Stop that shit, it's all good. The cops think it was a break in, I did everything I could to hide what happened, but remind me I put my gun in the oven, that might be awkward next time we decide to bake something."

Kendra chuckled, which turned into a wince as she grabbed her stomach. Juan Carlos was up and out the door coming back with a nurse. After she had looked her over, she gave her some IV pain meds and left.

Juan Carlos poured her a glass of water, helping her drink some of it. Kendra loved the feel of the wet on her throat, "How long?"

"We came in last night. Your wrist is broken and they think you have a cracked eye socket, but the worse was your spleen. Hope you weren't attached to it because they took it out last night. Doc said you should make a full recovery. Was it the same guys?"

Kendra nodded, "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come home."

Juan Carlos smiled, "Didn't I say I had your back." His face got serious, "I called your mom."

Kendra shook her head, "NO!"

Juan Carlos took her hand, "Kendra come on, we need them, whatever happens, this isn't something you can handle on your own anymore. These guys….they had your shorts down, I know what would have happened if I hadn't got there. She said her and your dad were on their way. They can take care of you."

Kendra didn't say anything, she just nodded, she knew that Juan Carlos didn't understand fully what Greg planned to do. She closed her eyes trying to figure out what the hell to do now.

Juan Carlos leaned down kissing her cheek, "Babe get some rest. I'm heading out to smoke and I'll be right back. It's safe here, there are people everywhere, you're safe here."

Kendra nodded, grabbing his wrist just before he got up, "Thank you for everything."

Juan Carlos smirked, "Don't worry you're not getting rid of me." He got up and walked out. Kendra laid there, her head already feeling swimmy she sat up carefully taking out her IV. She wasn't thinking clearly as she grabbed another gown off the nearby table and slipped it on as a robe. She just had the need to get out of there before her parents got there.

Going into the hallway she saw everyone was busy taking care of patients so she started down the hallway. She felt funny, she knew it must be the pain meds as she stumbled into a wall and righted herself. As she turned the corner heading toward the elevators she walked into a solid wall of muscle. She looked up to stare in the shocked face of Happy, her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to go down. Happy scooped her up, whispering in her ear, "I got you Blue."

**-Disaster-**

Juan Carlos made it as far as the elevator, waiting for the doors to open; when they did he was greeted by two men in kuttes and a woman with high heels and blonde streaks in her hair. He knew that Kendra's family had arrived.

Gemma stared at him, seeing the Mohawk, "Juan Carlos?"

He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Gemma stepped off the elevator with Clay and Happy following, she held out her hand, "Gemma Morrow, this is my husband Clay, and this is Happy Lowman, Kendra's old man."

Juan Carlos eyed up Happy, he was easily one of the scariest mother fuckers he had ever seen up close, "Good to meet you, she's doing fine like I said an hour ago. She just woke up a few minutes ago they gave her something for pain and I was going down to smoke."

Happy stepped around Gemma, "You left her alone?"

Juan Carlos shrugged, "Yeah, she's not going anywhere."

Happy huffed, "She likes to fucking run." He stormed passed the little retard and headed in the direction the room number signs said to go. They had stopped down at the desk and double checked the room number. As he went to round the corner, there she was. Her hair was short and had crazy blue tips, but that was his girl, she looked too thin, and her face was beat to fuck, but that was her.

When her eyes rolled back in her head, he grabbed her, the scent of her flooding his nose. "I got you Blue."

He turned looking at Juan Carlos, "Which room asshole?"

Juan Carlos walked in front of them leading them back to Kendra's room. The nurse came in and put her IV back in, the nurse saying she might have been confused because of the morphine. Once she was gone, Gemma leaned down running her hand through Kendra's short hair, tears streaming down her face, she looked over at Clay, "She cut her hair; her hair was always so pretty."

Clay chuckled, rubbing his wife's back, wiping at his own eyes, "I think her hair is the least of our worries."

Juan Carlos shifted nervously on his feet, "She wanted to do something different. The club where we work, she sings with the house band and it worked good for her."

Gemma raised an eyebrow, "She sings?"

Juan Carlos smiled, "Oh yeah, she's really good, like REALLY good. Usually have a packed house on Friday and Saturday nights to see her."

Happy stepped up close to Juan Carlos, growling at the smaller man, "WHO THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU WERE?"

Juan Carlos didn't back down he got right back into Happy's face, "HER Friend, best fucking friend."

Happy snarled at him, grabbing his shirt, "YOU FUCKING HER?"

Juan Carlos was pissed now, "WHAT DO YOU THINK ASSHOLE?"

Clay saw a fight breaking out so he stepped between them, putting his hand on Hap's chest, "Easy brother." He turned to Juan Carlos, "Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

Juan Carlos growled at Clay, "NO, men and women CAN be friends without fucking! She's like my damn sister for Christ sakes."

Clay smirked, "Alright then." He turned to Happy, "You good now too or do you want to just kill him. Because I'm thinking if he's telling the truth and they are just friends she's gonna be pissed you killed her friend when he did nothing but protect her and call us. So it's your call."

Happy didn't say anything; he just walked to the window looking out at the city. She had been here all this time, but not alone like he thought. She was singing, living with some asshole, and probably not even thinking about him.

Gemma stroked her daughter's face, looking over at Juan Carlos, "Did she say who this was?"

Juan Carlos shook his head, "She wouldn't tell me, she did say before she passed out at the apartment that it was the same guys from California. But she never gave me a name."

Clay sighed, walking over he kissed his daughter's forehead, "Baby girl what were you thinking?" He sat down in the chair that Juan Carlos had slept in all of them holding their breath and waiting for her to wake up.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra woke up when the nurse came in; her eyes went wide when she saw her mother and father. Gemma gave her a halfway smirk, "That's right baby girl you're busted."

Kendra groaned as the nurse looked her over and then left. She looked around for Juan Carlos but he was gone and then she thought she remembered Happy being there, but she thought maybe it was the drugs. Gemma sat down on the bed, her face hard, "What the hell were you thinking? Why the hell didn't you come to the club?"

Kendra's eyes filled up with tears, her voice strained, "He has Hap's knife and your gun daddy from Charles and Colleen. He said if I didn't break up with Happy and be with him he'd go to the police and led them to the bodies and you'd both go away for life on capital murder. I did what I thought I had to."

Clay stepped forward his face hard and Kendra knew there was no lying to him now, "WHO?"

Kendra choked out a sob, "Greg and Go-Go. Greg mostly, he…..Thanksgiving….." Just then the door opened and Happy stepped in. Kendra couldn't even look at him, she turned her head wiping at her tears. She heard Juan Carlos come in and she hoped he kept his mouth shut.

Juan Carlos had heard what she was going to tell her parents, "She said he felt her up on Thanksgiving when she went to store. Put his hand down her pants and told her he would do more. He almost did the other night, if I wouldn't have gotten there, he would have."

Gemma gasped, wiping at her daughter's face, "What?" Gemma turned Kendra's face to make her look at her, "He touched you baby girl?"

Kendra just nodded and Gemma got as close as she could holding her daughter. Kendra sobbed into her mother's shoulder, "I didn't want to go…..I didn't know what to…I didn't want there to be blood because me. I'm so sorry."

Gemma looked over at Clay; she knew this would get bloody. Clay looked over at Happy, his fists were clenched at his sides, he turned and slammed the door open, he needed some fucking air.

Clay kissed Kendra, his big hands caressing the sides of her face, "Don't EVER run from your family, next time you come to us. Now as soon as you're better you're coming home with us. We can stay at your place while you get well. But baby girl don't run from us again, you hurt a lot of people. I know why you did it, but losing you….." Clay's voice broke, "Losing you would have killed us."

Clay left going after Happy, he needed to make sure the man's head was in the right place. They would get these fuckers, but it had to be smart. Greg and Go-Go weren't smart enough to do this alone, which meant he probably had a rat sitting at his table, one that had almost killed his daughter and that shit was NOT going unpunished.

**-Disaster-**

Juan Carlos took Gemma and Clay back to the apartment. When they walked in Gemma looked around, "It's small."

Juan Carlos was nervous as hell on a good day, but Kendra's parents made him two times worse, "Yeah, well things in the city are expensive. Kendra and I both work two jobs to keep it, but it's home. Kendra's room is through there; if you need anything just let me know. I'm going to shower and try to get some sleep."

Clay was wondering around the computer set up that Juan Carlos had in the corner of the room, "What the hell is this?"

Juan Carlos went over fidgeting, "Oh, I do some work for different people."

Clay smirked, his eyebrows going up, "Really what kind of work?"

Juan Carlos looked at the floor, "This and that."

Clay stepped closer, making him look up at him, "Like giving my baby girl a new name so I couldn't find her?"

Juan Carlos nodded his head, getting ready for whatever the older man had for him. But Clay patted his chest and smiled, "Might be able to use a man like you back home. So you shot at those assholes?"

Juan Carlos let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Clay stepped away, "Yeah, got one of them in the shoulder."

Clay chuckled, "Yup, might just able to use you. Ever think about moving?"

**-Disaster-**

Happy told, not asked, told Gemma he would be staying the night with her to keep watch over her. She had been asleep since her parents had left and he just sat there like some lovesick asshole watching her as she slept. She looked thin, her face was pale, and he wasn't sure he liked the short hair on her. He got up and moved to sit on the side of her bed, leaning down he took a breath of her. There was the hospital smell, but underneath it was her, the smell of rain and lavender.

He jumped a little at her voice, "Did you just smell me?"

He pulled back looking at her, her blue eyes were now open and staring into his, he smirked, "Yeah, why the fuck do you care? I missed the way you smell, so does our cat."

Kendra's eyes filled up with tears, "Serious?"

Happy nodded, his hand going to the base of her neck, he gently caressed the skin there, "Yup, went looking for my old lady, she skipped town on me and didn't tell me where the fuck she was going. So I found this asshole that helped her and he had my fucking cat so I took him back." Happy stopped his motions his hand still on her neck, he looked into her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kendra shrugged, her voice was low, "I thought I was doing the right thing, I wanted to protect you."

Happy tilted her chin up looking into her eyes, he wanted to be pissed, he wanted to hate her, but seeing her again made him realize how much he fucking missed her, "DON'T RUN FROM ME AGAIN and don't fucking try to end shit without a good reason, you hear me?"

Kendra nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks, "There's still an us?"

Happy leaned in really close, his lips almost touching hers, "What do you think? You want out Blue, because now is the time to tell me. You in or out girl?"

Kendra's heart was thumping in her chest; she took a deep breath, "In."

When his lips touched hers, it felt like coming home. That night he laid next to her carefully on the bed, protecting what was his. They still had a shit load to work out, like some new rules about telling each other shit and not taking off, but he had her in his arms and he wasn't going to let anyone take what was his.

**There you go! A little something to move us along back to Charming and to give you a morning fix. I will try for a second update later! REVIEW ME!**


	11. Agreement

Chapter 11…Agreement

**Just a little update tonight to get us moving along. It was a long day in real life so forgive me for not having more! But here's a little something to keep you all happy! (pun intended) Lots more coming! **

**Also the first one giving me a name for a love interest for Juice wins! I need a name and what she does for a living. It's interactive fan fic! LOL**

**-Disaster-**

Kendra went home to her apartment four days after her parents arrived. The doctors told her to wait at least another two days before taking the plane ride to California. She had only seen Happy here and there. He was busy doing stuff with the New York charter. She knew they had a lot to work out and she knew he was being nice right now but once she was home and better he was going to rage at her. She really wasn't looking forward to that part.

Once word got out that she was in the hospital and that it had been a break in the flowers started to flood her room. Her mom laughed at the number of people that came in and out seeing her. Betsy her boss stopped by and some of the girls from the nursing home and the band. She and Juan Carlos had told them all that they would be going back to Charming as soon as Kendra could travel. Everyone was disappointed, especially the girls from the band, but they understood.

Kendra was overjoyed when they let her go home. She was ushered right to bed by her mother, "Ma, I can put myself to bed."

Gemma huffed, "I don't know about that. Do you know that boy had his gun in the oven, I almost blew the place up last night trying to make your favorite brownies last night."

Kendra chuckled, easing back into bed, "He hid it there after he called the ambulance."

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Boy is nervous as hell and he drinks coffee and energy drinks like he's a crack addict."

Kendra smiled, "I missed you mom."

Gemma smiled at her, "I missed you too, now go to sleep."

As Gemma was leaving, Kendra called out for her, "Mom? Is Happy alright? I haven't seen him much."

Gemma smiled, "He's fine sweetheart, just busy with club stuff. Now quit worrying and get some sleep."

Kendra woke well after dark, she was warm and his scent filled her nose. She moved and felt herself laying on him, she smiled, nestling her face into his chest. When he chuckled she lifted her head and looked up at him, "What?"

Happy smirked, "You laugh at me for smelling your head when you're rooting around my chest smelling me."

Kendra blushed, hiding her face in his chest. Happy missed seeing that, missed seeing her smile and blush like that, he was afraid his girl was lost and there she was. He made her look at him and he took his time caressing her face, loving when she leaned into his touch. He ran his hand through her short hair, lingering on the blue tips, "Why did you cut it?"

Kendra shrugged, "To disappear, become someone different. Got some new ink too."

Happy felt his blood boil at that, but he kept it in check, no ONE should be inking her but him. "What'd you get?"

Kendra pushed off him slowly, her stomach protesting as she sat up and pulled up the back of her shirt. Happy watched as the familiar willow tree with the butterflies appeared, but there was something new. A Blue Morpho butterfly as he traced his fingers over the ink he saw small happy faces were in the design on the wings. "Babe?"

Kendra looked over her shoulder at him, tears in her eyes, "So I had you with me."

Happy nodded, sitting up he moved right up against her, taking her lips with his, kissing her like he wanted to when he saw her when she walked into him at the hospital. His hand reached around and he cupped her breast groaning at the feel in his hand. He broke the kiss and smirked, "I'm always with you and I'm not going to let you decide different." He leaned his forehead against hers, whispering to her, "I missed you so fucking much."

Kendra let out a sob, "I love you, I'm so sorry."

Happy helped her so she was turned toward him, his hands cupping her face and his thumbs going up and down her face, "I know baby, just don't fucking take off and fucking TELL me shit, I'm yours Blue, it's my fucking job to protect you. Don't you know how much I fucking love you? I'd lay my fucking life down for yours, that's how deep this shit is for me."

Kendra nodded, her fingers tracing his lips, "I know, that's why I left, my life isn't as important as yours."

Happy sighed, his lips touching hers again, this time he deepened the kiss, laying back down on the bed bringing her gently with him. His cock was screaming in his pants, but he tried to keep it in check until her hand slid down into his pants and then his boxers. Happy hissed, muttering against her lips, "You don't have to."

Kendra pulled away and smiled, "I know but I want to."

Happy gave her a nod, not feeling like he could stop her, he had missed her and after six months of beating off alone he wanted to feel her wrapped around him. But she couldn't do that, but her hand would work, his girl knew what to do with her hand and mouth, he had taught her that. As soon as she was all better and back home, he'd teach her more, open her eyes to the things their bodies could do. He undid his pants and lifted his hips to move so she could get to him better. He laid back, watching as she lowered herself down his body, her mouth hitting his cock making him moan. His hand going to her back of her shirt, going up the shirt to feel her flesh under his hand. He bucked his hips up into her mouth, loving it when he felt her moan. She wanted him too, he grunted as she her tongue worked the back of his shaft, while one of her hands found his balls, tugging on them making him feel his body tense. He was close as she worked him, he was panting when he finally came, his girl was back where she belonged.

**-Disaster-**

The next morning Kendra woke up to Happy dressed and gathering his stuff. She rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing?"

Happy looked at her, "I have to head out, got some shit to do here before I go home."

"You know where they are? Don't you?"

Happy sighed, sitting down on the bed next to her, "We think we know where Go-Go is, I'm going in with a few of the guys that your dad trusts to try and find out who they were working for." Happy brushed his hand through her short hair, "You're going back with your mom and the retard."

Kendra rolled her eyes, "Stop calling him that, he has a name."

Happy huffed, "He acts like he's Juiced up, fucking asshole can't stand still."

Kendra grabbed his face staring into his eyes, "I love Juan Carlos, he's my friend. But I didn't sleep with him or anyone while I was here." She smirked at him, "I did take care of myself thinking of you."

Happy chuckled, pulling at the front of her shirt, looking down it to stare at her tits, "Really now? Might need you to call me while I'm on the road, give me some inspiration." He got up from the bed and went his bags throwing her a camera phone, he smirked, "Juice head programmed it for me, it's got all the important numbers in it and it has a camera, so practice with it so I can call you and get some inspiration."

Kendra rolled her eyes, "Did you buy me an expensive phone just so I could send you porn?"

Happy flopped onto the bed, smirking, "Yup, told you I'm not going to be that far from you again." He cupped her face, "WE CLEAR?"

Kendra smiled, leaning in to kiss him, "We're clear."

Happy pushed her back gently, grinning like the smug bastard he was, "Now let me see those titties before I leave." Kendra pulled her shirt up and Happy growled, leaning in he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it, "Yeah you're going to have to get me off again, FUCK girl you're under my skin like fucking ink. But don't think you're off the hook for all this shit, I have the right to bring it up whenever I want."

Kendra smirked, "Ok, but only for a year and then you have to forgive me completely." She wrapped her hand around him and his eyes rolled back, "Is that a deal? I mean I can stop."

Happy growled at her, his head coming up off the pillow, "Fucking hell, ok, get to fucking work woman."

Kendra smiled, her lips going back to his cock, she knew they weren't completely back to where they were, but at least they were working on it. When he came the second time he woke up Clay and Gemma, but Juice slept right through it on the couch.

**Like I said it was short but I wanted to put out one more before bed! Enjoy! Good night from Ohio! SOA**


	12. Settled

Chapter 12…..Settled

**Sorry it's been a few days. Real life gets in the way I tell you! I know where this story is going and I'm super excited to see what you think. Thanks for all the follows and reads and favs! You guys rock! Hugs, SOA**

**-Disaster-**

Juan Carlos Ortiz stood off to the side as he watched his best friend get hugged by her 'uncles'. The men were scary, not as scary as Happy but they were scary. The one with the black crazy hair looked at him, "Princess, what the hell did you bring us back and does Hap know you've got a boy toy?"

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Jesus Tiggie, this is Juan Carlos, her FRIEND and yes Happy knows about him. Clay wanted him here, the kids got special skills."

Bobby chuckled, "I bet he does if Happy didn't kill him."

Gemma slapped at Bobby's chest, "Come on let's get them settled."

The New York charter was sending prospects to pack their stuff, so Kendra and Juan Carlos only had a bag a piece of their necessities. Gemma had told them both after much arguing that she would take them shopping for some stuff while their stuff was being sent. So now they stood in her mother's kitchen, both of them feeling out of place.

Gemma sighed, grabbing Kendra's hand, "Go on! Take Juice up to Jax's old room and get him settled. Then you both get some rest. We're having everyone over tonight, but I'm ordering out. I'm tired." She kissed her daughter's cheek and walked back into the kitchen to talk to the others.

Kendra sighed, "Come on JC let's get you settled in."

JC followed her, neither of them saying much as she opened the door to her brother's room. She smirked, "I think she still has motorcycle sheets on the bed."

JC laughed, "That's funny. When do I get to meet your brother? You always talked about him."

Kendra shrugged, "He got married while I was gone, to this bitch he was dating Wendy. I'm sure they'll both be here tonight. Do you need anything?"

JC shook his head, tossing his bag down he sat on the bed, "Nah, I think I'm going to sleep for a week."

Kendra laughed, "Well we are heavily guarded. I think my dad and Hap told the guys to stick to us. I'm so sorry about all this. IF you don't want to stay, then it's cool….I understand this isn't…."

JC stood up and walked toward her, pulling her into a hug, "STOP. I'm your friend Kendra, friends don't take off. Besides, this is an adventure and what was holding me to NYC? My grandma is gone and you're my only family now."

Kendra's eyes filled with tears, as she hugged him tighter, "Thank you. I love you."

JC laughed, "I love you too, but let's not tell Happy that."

Kendra pulled away laughing, "Agreed, I'm going to bed, right across the hall if you need me and Ma will be up I'm sure, she's crazy like that."

**-Disaster-**

Happy stood over Go-Go; they had tracked the mother fucker down to a small whore house in Queens. The dumb ass always did like darker girls, so he was easy to track. Happy had taken him down outside the club, almost beating him to death in a blind rage. It took several men to pull him off and now he stood there waiting for Go-Go to wake up. He was going to take his time; he only hoped that Clay would let him be the one to kill him.

Go-Go's head lulled to the side and his eyes came open. He winced when he looked up at Happy, "Shit."

Happy smirked, "That's right asshole, SHIT."

Clay got up from his chair and came to stand next to Happy, blowing out smoke from his mouth, his cigar tight in his teeth, "So you know how this goes, so is it going to be easy or hard. You're choice."

Go-Go shook his head, "Clay…please man….I've been patched for ten years."

Clay stared at him, "That means SHIT when you're coming after member's kids you stupid asshole. Now who do you work for?"

Go-Go shook his head, "I don't know! I know it's someone from your table, but Greg wouldn't tell me. Just that it was for the best for the club! I swear!"

Happy leaned down his face hard, "Why? Why are you playing bitch for Greg? And don't fucking lie to me because I know you know I'll know you're lying."

Go-Go's eyes went wide as Happy pulled his knife, the light in the small storage room glinting off the blade. "OK! I'll fucking tell you! I like cock. When me and Greg were in prison, we screwed around. I'm fucking in love with him. It was just sex to him, but I thought I could talk him into more. But he's all hung up on Kendra. He messed around with her when she was younger and he thought that she'd come to him, but she fell in love with you and I thought it was over that he'd come to me. But it made him madder. Then when this brother came to him, he made a deal to get Kendra."

Clay snickered, "And what did you get?"

Go-Go looked up at them, "I got Greg's word he'd come to me at least once a week."

Clay shook his head, "Well that's too damn bad. Kill him…..slow."

Happy grinned, making Go-Go's blood run cold. He'd ridden with Happy enough to know that this was going to be long and painful. "NO!"

Clay walked out of the room as Happy started in on him, peeling the ink from his skin. The more that Go-Go screamed the more Happy enjoyed it. He wasn't going to let this go unanswered. Whoever was fucking with his club was in for a big surprise, Happy Lowman wanted to make sure that Go-Go was so fucked up it would be legend in the MC world and the person behind all this shit was going to go down hard. He smiled as he started in on Go-Go's face, taking one of his eyes. Happy Lowman really did love his work.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra was having the best dream of her life, she was under Happy his ink dancing on his skin as he made love to her, slow and hard like they use to. She was jerked awake by her phone going off. She groaned rolling over she picked it up. It had been a long day. Her mother had set up a big dinner all the boys there. Kendra loved watching as JC got the full MC treatment, Chibs had taken a real shine to him giving him hell and offering to take JC to the clubhouse to show him around. Kendra laughed sending him off, knowing that he was in for an education.

She looked at her phone and saw it was him, she smiled, "What're you doing?"

Happy chuckled, "Calling my old lady, good to hear her answer the fucking phone. Where are you?"

Kendra yawned stretching, "I'm just lying in bed, I was dreaming about you."

Happy was hard as stone, "Really, what the fuck was I was doing to you and go slow really tell me."

Kendra sat up flicking on the light, she felt her core flooding, "You really want to know?"

Happy groaned, "Fuck, yes please."

Kendra pushed the covers down using her phone she took a picture of her red lace thong she was wearing. She giggled as she sent the picture, "I just sent you a picture."

Happy moaned, undoing his pants, "Of what?" His phone beeped and he opened the picture, his mouth hanging open. "FUCK LITTLE GIRL, You're gonna get it hard when I get home. Now what the fuck did you dream about?"

Kendra took her shirt off and laid back on the bed, rolling her nipples between her fingers and moaning, "You came home and got into bed naked, you were hard already. But you started with me; I woke up to you eating me, licking me your tongue working me just right. Do you want me to go on?"

Happy was pumping his dick in his hand, "FUCK yes you damn tease keep going, what did I do next? "

Kendra slipped her hand down inside her panties, tracing her slit, she whispered into the phone, "I'm so wet Hap, I wish you were here."

Happy groaned, "FUCK, yeah I wish I was there too. I'd clean you all up, licking all that wetness off you. Fuck Blue, I want to be inside you so fucking bad."

Kendra moaned, increasing her speed on her clit, "I want you inside me too, are you hard?"

Happy gritted his teeth, "Like fucking stone. You touching my pussy for me? Making you all wet and slippery?"

Kendra grunted, "I'm wet and slippery, Jesus Happy I want to feel you twitching inside me. Your hand around my neck."

Happy groaned, "Yeah, you want me to squeeze it a little baby? That make you happy? You want me pounding into you?"

Kendra arched off the bed, "YES, Jesus I want you so bad. Make me cum baby, please."

Happy closed his eyes, seeing her on the bed getting herself off was hot as fuck and knowing that he was doing that made it better, "Go fast and hard baby I know what you like. Think about me doing it to you, I want to hear you CUM. Cum on baby, I'm fucking close."

Kendra whimpered in the phone and it was enough to send Happy over the edge. He grunted cumming all over his stomach. Panting he heard Kendra bite back a scream as she came with him. He sighed, running his hand over his head, "Fuck Blue baby that was hot as hell. I made a damn mess all over myself."

Kendra chuckled, "I'm a mess too. That was fun. Thank you for my phone."

Happy smiled, he loved hearing her so happy, "I'm glad you like it. I'm all done here, I'll be home in three days, you keep that pussy good and wet, by the time I get there I should be able to eat you out good at least."

Kendra moaned, "I can't wait. I love you."

Happy smiled, "I love you too baby. Keep safe and stay around Juice you hear me?"

Kendra chuckled, "Juice?"

Happy sat up wiping the cum off his stomach with his wife beater, "Well you said not to call him retard and it fits him. Now go back to sleep baby, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Kendra sighed contently, "Night baby."

After they hung up Happy took a shower and slipped into bed. When he picked up his phone he saw he had a message. He opened it and groaned, it was a shot of her pussy with the words, _'you made me a mess'._ His cock was already hard again and he groaned as he texted back, _'tease go to sleep and rest up I'm going to wear you out when I get home'._ Happy flopped back on his pillows and grabbed his wife beater knowing he had to take care of himself before he was going to get any sleep. He pictured her mouth on him and it didn't take long for Happy to cum again.

**-Disaster-**

Greg had called him earlier letting him know that Go-Go was off the map. He had no idea where he was. He had told him to lay low and stay out of California. He knew that Clay was on to him, but that was fine. The little bitch was back in Charming and he was planning on making sure everyone knew the lies that Clay and Gemma had built the Sons on. He smirked as Luann came in and sat on his lap, "Hey baby, you coming to bed?"

Otto Delaney smiled, pulling his wife in for a long hard kiss, "I'm on my way baby, go on and get started without me."

Luann smiled, "You know I will. Don't be too long or I'll be asleep."

Otto watched his wife walk away; this was just as much for her as it was for him. After years of watching the shit that Clay pulled and the lies that Gemma told he was going to tear the Sons down and rebuild them, the way that they should have been. He was going to sit at the head of the table and nothing was going to stop him. Nothing.

**There you go! The big reveal! I hope you enjoyed the phone sex I cheated you out of! Sending you hugs! Happy Sunday! Stay warm where ever you are! SOA**


	13. Song Bird

Chapter 13…..Song Bird

**Well today I'm just writing this…I don't know how many chapter you will get but this story is driving me crazy. Lots of things will happen that will finally lead us to where the show starts and then I'll go from there but with Kendra in the mix. Going to rewatch season one just to make sure I got this mapped out right. This one is NO WHERE near finished! Just in case you were wondering. Lots coming. **

**The song Kendra is writing for Happy is, me using Kelly Clarkson's 'Beautiful Disaster'. It's in this chapter.**

**Glad I shocked you with Otto, he's just enough crazy that his logic on this will make sense to all of you! I hope you enjoy. The first part goes out to HGRHfan35 who gave me the idea so some fluffy stuff and then we head into the drama! Enjoy! **

**-Disaster-**

Two months had passed since Happy, Clay, and Gemma brought Kendra and Juice back from New York. Life was falling into a rhythm again. Happy and Kendra found a two bedroom house near her parents and besides not wanting to part with the money Happy put the down payment on it and they were now living there with Juice. Happy called him their dog, which usually earned him a slap upside his head by his girl. He had been gone a lot and he fucking loved the phones he got them, his girl was always sending him little pictures of herself.

He stood in the garage at Teller-Morrow smirking to himself as he lit a cigarette. He was working on a Toyota with a bad radiator with Chibs. "So ya think the goofball would make a good patch? Jax has been asking for us to pick hangarounds we need some new blood."

Happy looked across the garage to see Juice working on a bike, he really did like the kid. He liked how loyal he was to Kendra; the two of them were up all hours of the night. Kendra wrote music while Juice played video games. Happy nodded, his face unchanging, "Yeah, he's loyal."

Chibs smirked, "That's what I figured. I'll let Jax know. Do you mind if I sponsor him? I kind of like the little shit."

Happy chuckled, "Nah, go on." Happy patted his pocket, having the need to see the picture that Kendra sent him with a pair of high socks with her legs spread, his girl fucking made him hard just thinking about that shit. He patted his pockets and didn't find it. Then he went over to his toy box and looked, he looked at Chibs, "Did you see my phone?"

Chibs sighed, "Tiggie was over here, anything on that phone you wouldn't want someone to see?"

Happy threw down his cigarette, "I'm going to FUCKING KILL HIM!" He stormed toward the office, growling at Gemma, "Seen Tig?"

Just then the sound of water turning off in the bathroom was heard and then Tig walked out of the bathroom smirking. In his hand was Happy's phone.

Happy's eyes went wide, he growled, slamming Tig into the wall. Gemma went to the door of the garage screaming to Clay, "CLAY! HAP'S GOING TO KILL TIG!"

Clay sighed dropping his tool he and Jax jogged into the office. Happy pulled back his arm and delivered a right hook into Tig's face. Blood going everywhere. Tig laughed, "I'm sorry man, I saw the phone and I had to know! She's got a pretty little pussy brother, you're lucky!"

Clay and Jax pulled Happy back. Tig slid to the floor laughing. Jax whispered into Happy's ear, "Let Dad handle him." Happy relaxed a little, he wanted to kill Tig.

Clay went over and crouched down in front of Tig, holding out his hand for the phone. Tig put it in his hand, looking like a kid caught in the cookie jar, "Sorry Clay, sorry Hap, you know me."

Clay huffed, "Yeah I know you, you fuck anything even without a pulse. Jesus fucking Christ, you pull shit like that again and I'll let Hap go at you and then I'll give Gemma and Kendra what's left you understand?"

Tig nodded, Clay stood up and helped Tig up. As he did he head butted Tig, sending him to the ground again, "Don't fucking get off to my daughter again you sick asshole." Tig groaned from the floor giving Clay a thumbs up. Clay walked over to Happy handing him the phone, "Delete whatever is on there and go home. I have a feeling that you and Tig shouldn't be in the same zip code for a day or two. I'm sending him to Tacoma to deal with shit up there."

Tig groaned again, "Oh Clay, I'm sorry I'll be good. I fucking hate Tacoma. It's cold and Kozic is there. Shit!"

Happy growled, "Serves you right you sick fucker!"

Jax muscled Happy into the garage, "Go home brother, see my sister. But don't leave your phone out."

Happy nodded, he was pissed as hell. He just hoped he didn't take it home to Kendra, this was his fault, but he would love to beat the hell out of Tig right now.

**-Disaster-**

Happy walked into the house and heard the piano in the living room. It was a housewarming gift from Clay and Gemma and Kendra loved the old upright piano. He walked to the doorway and watched her, leaning against the door jamb. She had started working at as a nurse's aide and she loved it, though he hated her hours she was on the night shift. So when he was home there were nights he was alone in the bed.

But every afternoon, when she got up she spent time working on her music. He listened to the piano and when she started to sing he listened to the words, it made his heart beat faster in his chest. _'He drowns in his dreams, An exquisite extreme I know, He's as damned as he seems, and more heaven than a heart could hold, and if I try to save him, my whole world could cave in, It just ain't….._Shit."

Happy smirked as he watched her scribble on the sheet music in front of her. He cleared his throat and she turned around blushing hard, "How long have you been there?"

Happy shrugged, walking toward her, "Long enough." He leaned down kissing her hard; pulling away he stared into her blue eyes, "Writing that about me?"

Kendra rolled her eyes, her face getting hotter, she had been working on the song for weeks, hoping to play it for him when it was done and now he heard part of it. She was embarrassed, she was writing love songs for a guy like Happy Lowman what the hell was she thinking. "Just something I've been working on. Why are you home?"

Happy chuckled, loving how she was changing the subject. He walked over sitting down on the couch he patted his knee for her. She got up and walked over climbing into his lap, this was their favorite position. Juice gave them both hell about it, saying that they were worse than teenagers, but Happy loved having her touch him. If they were in the same room, he had to touch her, just remind himself she was there. He kissed softly on her neck, his hand going to her breast, "You work tonight?"

Kendra shook her head, moaning a little, "No, but there's an open mic night at Le Salle in Oakland, I want to go."

Happy sighed, his head hitting the back of the couch, his hands tight on her waist, "Kendra, that's Mayan territory."

Kendra smirked, leaning in kissing him on the corner of the mouth, "I know baby, but if a big strong man comes with me I'm sure I'll be fine."

Happy growled, his hands now going up the front of her tee shirt, "I hate watching fuckers watch you on stage, you know that."

Kendra ran her tongue along his jaw line, "I know baby, but maybe Juice could go so you don't have to watch."

Happy growled, grabbing her waist, he flopped her on the couch pulling up her shirt and pinning her under him, his mouth sucking at her nipples, "Fuck that shit, NO ONE is taking care of you but ME. I'll let you go, but fuck my life Kendra if we have trouble I'm kicking that pretty little ass."

Kendra laughed, kissing him; she had won this battle and would be going to open mic night. She needed this more than air, performing was in her soul, but Happy was in her heart.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra was exhausted when she got off stage. The house band was rocking and even after she finished her three songs, the bar owner asked her to do three more. She smiled as Happy scooped her up into a giant hug, picking her up off the ground, "Damn baby you rocked that shit tonight."

She giggled, "I know! It FELT GREAT!"

Juice had tagged along with him, his new girlfriend Janine with him, "Holy shit sis that was awesome! New York would have been on their knees!"

Kendra smiled, leaning into Happy's chest, "Thanks, I missed it so much!"

Janine smiled, leaning into Juice's shoulder, "That was great; the guys in the crowd loved you."

Happy growled, wrapping his arms around her waist, biting at her ear, "Don't get any ideas you know who you belong to."

Kendra blushed, but before she could say anything a man approached them, "Kendra Morrow, that was something."

Happy pushed her behind him, "Who the FUCK are you?"

The man held up his hands a business card in his fingers, "I'm Al Middleton, I work for Epic Records and I think you might have something. Listen check me out and then give my assistant a call, I'd love to talk to you about your future."

Happy felt Kendra reach around him and she took the card, when he looked at her, her face was beaming, "I will, thank you Mr. Middleton."

Al laughed, "Al please, we're going to make a lot of money together Kendra, I just feel it." With that the man walked away back into the club.

Happy took the card, handing it to Juice who had the same hard look on his face, "Run him, see what the fuck you can find out about him."

Juice nodded, pulling Janine with him out of the club after Happy and Kendra, "I will."

**-Disaster-**

Two weeks later and after a shit ton of research by Juice, Kendra was sitting in Al Middleton's office. Happy was out of town but he insisted she take Gemma and Ally Lowen's legal assistant Dawn with her. Sitting there she felt sick. Was this guy for real? Could he really be about to offer her everything she wanted?

Al walked in and smiled at the women, "Well look at you already have groupies."

Kendra smiled, standing up, "Al Middleton, this is my mother Gemma Morrow and my legal representation Dawn Hardly."

Al shook hands with both women, sitting down behind his desk, he folded his hands, "Well Kendra I want you to know that I don't offer what I'm about to offer to anyone. But after hearing you that night, I think you could really go somewhere. I'm ready to offer you a deal, hundred grand up front, studio time, and all the backing I can give you."

Kendra shook her head, "Why me? I mean I'm just me."

Al chuckled, "That's why. America loves small town girl made good. And your song writing is leaps above most girls that pass through here and when you're on the stage something magically happens. You can have it all. I have a studio in Vancouver already set to go."

Gemma watched as her daughter's face fell, "Why can't I do it here, I mean record the record."

Al sighed, "Well we have a whole big compound up there and it's cheaper for me. At least think about it, I'm offering you the world here Kendra."

Kendra nodded, giving him a small smile, "My world is here Al, I can't leave my man and his work won't let him leave. But thank you."

Kendra stood, everyone else following suit, she held her hand out, "Thank you Mr. Middleton, it's an honor but I'm good where I'm at."

Al sighed, shaking her hand, "If you change your mind the offer is still open."

**-Disaster-**

That night Kendra sat on the bed brushing her hair. She was happy that someone in the business liked her sound and her songs. But she was happy, for the first time in her life she was really happy. She knew she should take the deal, logically nothing like that would ever come around again. But she was right where she wanted to be. Growing up she was always second fiddle to Jax and Thomas. When Thomas died and so many bad things happened, she ate to feel better. The things she remembered, the things she knew would destroy her family, but she kept them hidden inside hardly ever bringing them out even in her own mind. She had always been so alone, her parents too caught up in Jax after Thomas was gone. She was plain old Kendra, the good one, always doing the right thing. Her mother use to say that she almost parented herself.

But now she had Juice, her best friend who laughed with her and told her to eat another bowl of ice cream. She had Happy, who made her feel more beautiful than anyone had ever in her life and he loved her. She really believed that, he loved her with all his heart. No she was right where she belonged and she planned on staying there.

She heard the front door open and her heart did a flip flop, "BABE?"

She smiled, "Back here Hap."

His boots coming down the hallway the only confirmation she needed that she did the right thing. Kendra Morrow wanted things; one of them was to someday be Mrs. Lowman so staying put was what she needed.

**Ok, first update of the day! Setting something special up! REVIEW ME! It makes me write faster. **


	14. Storm Coming

Chapter 14….Storm Coming

**Here we go….shit is going to get real…..**

**-Disaster-**

Kendra groaned as Juice and Happy walked out of church. Juice was grinning to beat the band his new prospect kutte on, "I can't believe they SUCKED you in too."

Juice smirked, pulling at the kutte, "I look good and you know it."

Kendra sighed, her heart breaking just a little. She felt like she was losing him to the club, she knew that once he was a full patched member he'd be gone, the Juice who helped her out her first night in New York would be gone and a new club oriented Juice in his place. She pulled at his kutte, brushing it off a little; she leaned in kissing his cheek, "Congratulations."

Chibs yelled for Juice from across the bar, "HEY BOYO, get your ass over here!"

Juice kissed her cheek and took off to the bar, where the guys were pouring shots.

Happy stared at her, he saw the sadness in her face and it killed him. He stepped up to her, tilting her head up, his thumb caressing her chin, "You alright Blue?"

She smiled at him, leaning into him, her arms wrapping around his waist, "I am, as long as I have you."

Happy kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back, "Always Blue, you know that."

She sighed; pulling away she smiled at him, "I think I'm going to head home. I'm just tired; working late shift kills the party animal."

Happy shook his head chuckling at her, "Oh yeah my girl she's an animal, but not a party animal. Why don't you crash here in the dorm, I'll be in to wake you up later."

Kendra sighed, "I really want to write tonight if that's alright. I'll head back and if you have to crash here it's cool. I trust you."

Happy leaned in kissing her long and hard, pulling away he smirked at the look in her eyes, "Alright, see you at home. Have that pussy ready."

Kendra smiled, "I will."

She walked out and Happy walked toward the bar, the croweaters having seen Kendra leave began to circle. He didn't pay them any mind as he drank with his brothers, but one of them Foxy was pushing on him hard. "Come on lover, your old lady is gone and you need company."

Happy pushed her back gently, "I'm good, go find someone else bitch."

Foxy pushed back, her hand cupping him. "I bet I can do things for you that your old lady never dreamt of."

That's when all hell broke loose.

Kendra got all the way to the truck when she realized she left her purse behind the bar at the clubhouse. When she walked back, she got stopped by her mom, Wendy, and Luann. After talking to them she walked into the clubhouse in time to see Foxy slip her hand down to cup her man. She saw red. Walking over she took a tray off the bar that Janine had been using to set drinks on. As she walked over, she saw something that shocked her, fear skittered across Happy's face. But it was too late.

"HEY BITCH!"

Foxy turned just as the tray came down on her head. Then Kendra checked out, pissed beyond belief that her best friend was now part of the club and pissed that this BITCH had her hand on what was hers. Her fist connected with the whore, breaking her nose. But Kendra didn't stop, she felt strong arms picking her up but she was pissed, she fought.

Finally Happy growled into her ear, "STOP! She's done killer."

Tig and Chibs were tending to Foxy whose face was a mess. Kendra shoved away from Happy, she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the clubhouse, her knuckles hurt and now she was crying.

She all but ran to her truck, throwing it into reverse, she heard Happy screaming at her to stop, but she didn't want to talk to him right now. Was he enjoying what the whore was doing? Was their relationship all a lie?

Happy was reeling, she was like a momma bear protecting what was hers. Shit it was hot as hell to see her lose her shit like that. He didn't even know she could be like that. His girl was all soft and then that happened, this animal came out that he didn't know was there.

But when she shoved away from him, he knew he was in deep shit. He followed her out, but she was fast as fuck. Screaming her name as she pulled away he knew she was likely to kill herself the way she was crying and the speed she peeled out of the lot. He got on his bike and followed her, pushing the bike to ninety at points to keep up with her. When she didn't turn toward him, he was pissed. She needed to get her ass off the road and go home to cool down.

In the truck, Kendra was sobbing, she didn't want to go home right then. She moved through traffic and headed toward her favorite spot in Charming, the small fishing pond. She use to go there when she was upset as a kid. She pulled into the dark parking lot and took the familiar trail to the water. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest crying. It was all falling apart and she didn't know what to do.

Happy finally caught up with her, he sighed getting off the bike. She shouldn't be out here alone, they still hadn't found Greg and they had no idea who was behind all the shit the club had been going through. He followed the path the sound of her sobs leading him to her. He stood there staring at her, knowing he was why she was sad. He walked over and sat down behind her, she tried to get up and get away from him, but he wouldn't let her, banding his arms around her waist and pulling her in-between his legs, she fought him though. "FUCKING CALM DOWN! I wasn't going for that gash, Jesus Blue, have more fucking faith in me."

Kendra pulled at his hands trying to get him to let her go, "It's me! I'm not pretty enough! I can't compete with them!"

Happy growled, manhandling her to the ground, so he could pin her hands, he knew one wrong move and his girl was going to beat his ass next. "STOP! There's no competition Kendra! They don't mean shit compared to you, don't you fucking know that? Jesus I love you, I love you so fucking much."

She pulled her hand out of his grip and slapped him, he growled, kissing her hard, biting at her lips until she gave in and let him kiss her. He pulled away, loving the way the moonlight bounced off the water onto her face, "Don't you know girl, that I haven't been with anyone since you. I just want you Kendra, give me all of you, come on girl."

Kendra nodded, dragging him back down to kiss him again, she wanted him so bad. She moved her hands down his chest going to his pants.

Happy smirked, grabbing her wrists, "Shouldn't we wait till home?"

Kendra bit her lip, "No, I want you now."

Happy growled, taking her hand he licked the blood off her knuckles and sat back on his heels, reaching up under her skirt he pulled her thong down. She went to reach for her knee high boots to pull them off, but he smirked at her, "Leave them on."

Kendra smiled lying back on the ground, "Come on Killer, I got a prize for you."

Happy groaned, undoing his belt he pulled his cock out and hovered over her, kissing her hard, "I ain't gonna be gentle. That shit you pulled back there, was fucking hot as hell."

Kendra bucked up into him, "Then shut up and fuck me."

Happy thrust into her to the hilt, both of them groaning at the sensation. There was nothing like when he first filled her, the way she stretched to meet him, the way he surged harder at the feel of her. He began moving, the two of them lost in each other not hearing Deputy Hale's car pull up in the lot.

Kendra felt herself building, felt him building. She loved how she knew he his body. He bit down on her shoulder and she came undone, thrusting and bucking against him, making him tip over the edge. The two of them screaming out into the night.

Then a flashlight was in their faces, "Jesus Christ Lowman!"

Happy looked up, his cock still inside Kendra, "Could you turn the fuck around Hale?"

Hale turned around as Happy looked down at his girl, she was bright red and he knew she was dying of embarrassment. He kissed her quick, whispering, "Get dressed and don't flash your shit to Hale."

Kendra wanted to die as she stood against the truck. She couldn't even look at David Hale; he had seen her cumming no less. Happy was talking to him, the two men glancing over at her once in awhile. This night had been shit, she was sure it would go down in some kind of record book somewhere.

Hale walked pass her giving her a wave, "Night Kendra."

Kendra gave him a weak wave, "Night David, sorry again."

She heard him chuckle as he got into his car. Happy's arms going around her waist, turning her around to look at him, he was beaming. "That was fucking fun as hell, want to go fuck in the middle of town square?"

Kendra groaned her head going to chest, "Jesus, I can't believe I suggested this."

Happy cupped her ass, squeezing the soft flesh, "Oh girl, we can do it where ever you want. I love public fuckery." His tongue darted into her mouth and she melted into him, loving that he could make her feel so much better.

She pulled back and smiled at him, "If we get home before Juice, I think I'm ready for that bottle of lube."

Happy thought he might cum in his pants, he had been working her up to ass play for fucking ever and now she was offering. "I'll see you at home. Right home, I'm right behind you!"

Kendra laughed, watching her usually calm man fumble to get on his bike. She loved she had that effect on him, loved that he loved her. She sighed, getting into the truck; she figured the night was young maybe she could save it.

**-Disaster-**

Happy set her bag down, smirking as she pouted pass him, "I don't want to stay here."

Happy didn't say anything; they had been fighting it out all morning. The whole charter but Otto was heading to Tacoma. Kozic and Tig had found Greg and the whole fucking charter was going up there to gut the fucker. Otto was staying behind, he had laid his bike down a few days before and he was watching over Kendra and Gemma, since Luann was gone on a shoot.

Gemma came into the kitchen, hugging her daughter, "It won't be so bad."

Kendra sighed, leaning into her mother's shoulder, "I hate this shit."

Gemma chuckled, "I know baby, but it will be all over soon. Give your man some love and stop being a bitch."

Kendra groaned going over toward Happy. He stared at her, his face still hard, he wasn't pissed, but she had to learn to fucking listen when he told her something. She stopped short of him folding her arms over her chest, looking at her feet, "Be safe."

Happy reached out raising her chin and then crooked at finger at her, pointing to the spot right in front of him, she was coming to him. She was the one who called him a motherfucking asshole at the house; she needed to make that shit right. She rolled her eyes and took a few steps toward him, stopping again.

Happy just kept moving his finger at her, until she finally pressed her body against his. He tilted her chin up making her look at him, "You got something to say to me?"

Kendra sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For calling you an asshole and throwing a fit."

Happy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her off her feet so they were face to face, "You need to learn how to fucking listen to me. I don't do this shit to piss you off; it's what's best for you. I think I want to be so far from you?"

Kendra wrapped her arms around his neck, "No, I just hate this." Her last words a whisper, he could hear the tears in her voice.

Happy leaned his forehead to hers, "I know baby, but it's what I do. It's my job and my main job is to keep your pretty ass safe, so fucking let me."

Kendra nodded, kissing him softly. Happy was hard, he fucking won't tell her, but he loved fighting with her because they fucked so hard afterward. He cupped her ass and her legs went around his waist making them both groan.

Clay walked in and rolled his eyes, "IN MY FUCKING KITCHEN?"

Kendra giggled as Happy set her down, Happy couldn't look at his president, "Sorry."

Kendra leaned into him, looking over her shoulder at her dad, "Sorry daddy, just making up. I was a bitch."

Happy snickered, rubbing her back, "Damn straight you were." He kissed her again, feeling her get more turned on and he knew he was in trouble if they didn't stop.

He pulled back, ghosting his knuckles over her cheek, "Stay close to Otto and behave your ass."

Kendra smirked, "Always do for you."

As Happy and Clay walked out of the house, neither one of them knew that they had left the women with one person that could destroy them all.

**Oh yeah I just did that! Want more? REVIEW ME!**


	15. Devil With Us

Chapter 15….The Devil With Us

**Well now here we go….what all this was about! It's time for Otto to step from the shadows.**

**-Disaster-**

Kendra laughed as she helped her mom pull out dinner, Vin one of the prospects was outside watching the house. They had both heard from their men earlier, both Clay and Happy sounding like they were done with the ride already. They had ran into rain which had them held up in a hotel on the border of California. But Kendra was loving this time with her mom. They never really did this when she was young, so to hang out and cook with her mom, it was fun.

Gemma declared the night a pajama night and now they were eating mac and cheese while watching a bad romantic comedy on the television. They heard Otto come in, Gemma getting up to greet him, "Hey baby, want some dinner?"

Otto shook his head, "No, I'm good. Sent Vin home, kid was dead on his feet."

Gemma got into the fridge to get him a beer, Otto took it staring at Gemma, "Remember when we were together?"

Gemma felt her spine go to steel, "We said we wouldn't talk about that again. It would hurt too many people."

Otto chuckled, "I know, but you hurt me. I was there that night you know, that night that Clay found out about Jax not being his. I was there when he killed JT and made it look like an accident. Tell me Gem have you ever kept your hands to yourself, or you just a whore to be passed around."

Gemma slapped him hard, "Go to hell, GET OUT!"

Kendra came to the doorway of the living room looking in, "Mom?"

Gemma was shaking, "Go upstairs baby and lock the door."

Otto shook his head and pulled his gun, pointing it at Kendra, "Come in here baby girl, come in and sit down. We're going to have a family discussion about how things are GOING TO BE."

Kendra walked to her chair, sitting down she prayed that Happy would know, that somehow he would know that Otto was the one that was after all of them. She prayed that she would have a chance to tell him one more time how much she loved him. She hoped.

**-Disaster-**

Tig and Kozic were the odd couple of the Sons; the two men had once been best friends. But Kozic's drug addiction got in the way and after one last chance he got high and left Tig's front door open. Tig's beloved German Sheppard Missy got out and was hit by a car. After that the two men had been at each other's throats.

Now after spending two weeks together, they were on edge as they kept guard over Greg. The little shit had been hiding at his mom's house. It was easy to take him down and wait it out for the others to get there. But when Clay called, saying he had a bad feeling and to get the information from him. The two men who wanted to kill each other, turned into the brothers they were working on Greg until the man sang like a bird.

Tig's eyes went wide, grabbing Greg by the shirt, "YOU'RE LYING! Otto would NEVER do that!"

Greg snickered, "He thinks Kendra's his daughter and he's in love with Gemma. He'd do anything to have them both. He wanted the head of the table too; he was going to give me Kendra so I could be his son-in-law. He wanted Clay and Happy dead because they stood in his way."

Tig's eyes went wide, he knew about Gemma and John Teller, hell he was with Clay and Otto when Clay killed John. He was one of only four people who knew that Jax wasn't Clay's. Tig opened his phone, he knew the guys had left the women with Otto, he had to be fast, lives depended on it.

**-Disaster-**

Happy rode like a man possessed, he had to get to her. With the rain stinging his skin he pushed the bike to dangerous speeds. He knew the others were behind him, but his only focus was on his girl. Clay had downloaded everyone on what was going on. Telling them that Gemma had an affair with Otto before he met Luann. That Otto thought Kendra was his daughter. But Clay said that wasn't possible, when Kendra was little she had gotten hurt at school, fell off the monkey bars and sliced her leg up so bad she had to have a blood transfusion; Clay had donated the blood because him and Kendra shared the same unique blood type. Now all Happy could see was her face, if he laid one hand on her, he'd make him suffer, long and hard. Happy pushed the bike harder, hoping he wasn't too late.

**-Disaster-**

Otto sat down at Clay's spot at the dining room table, "Well isn't this nice, sitting down as a family."

Kendra hissed at him, "You're not my father."

Otto slammed his fist into the table making both women jump, "SHUT UP! Tell her Gem, tell her about us. Go on." Otto glared at Kendra, "Neither one of you kids is a Morrow, hell Jax is a Teller, I was there the night it came out. Why do you think your mom turned to me? Clay froze her out for months after he killed John."

Gemma gasped, "Please Otto, stop this! She doesn't need to know this!"

Otto chuckled, pulling Gemma closer to him, running the barrel of the gun down her neck to her cleavage, "Why baby? She needs to know why they have to die, why she has to fall in line so we can be together. You think I love Luann? She's so used up it's like fucking a mason jar. Oh no I remember how tight your pussy was, wrapping around my cock." He licked down the side of Gemma's face and she whimpered.

Kendra eyed her purse a few chairs away from her, her gun was in there. She just had to get to it, "So you fucked my mom, who gives a shit. That doesn't make you my dad."

Gemma shook her head at her daughter, hoping she would shut up; she would do anything to get Kendra out of this safe, even if it meant sleeping with Otto.

Otto smiled, "You're hair is my mother's color and you have my eyes. I struggled with my weight before the club, and you look like me, built like me." Otto turned to Gemma, pulling her closer, he ran his free hand down inside her pants, "Isn't that right baby?"

Gemma stared at Kendra, watching as her daughter pulled her purse to her and pulled out the gun. Gemma shoved Otto away hitting the floor. The front and back door busted open, Sons pouring in, but it was too late a gunshot filled the air.

**-Disaster-**

Happy and Chibs pulled up to the house first. Otto's bike was parked on the side. Clay and the others followed, everyone cocking their guns. Bobby saw Vin's bike behind a bush, looking he saw the young prospect lying next to it, shot in the head.

Clay directed them, breaking off into two teams, one going in the front, while the other in the back. When they got inside, it was too late.

Happy watched as Kendra pulled the trigger, Otto's head snapped back as his brains exploded all over the dining room wall. Gemma screamed, but Kendra looked dead inside. She stood there her body starting to shake; he knew she was going into shock. He went over and slowly took the gun from her, throwing it on the table; he scooped her up and carried her into the living room. He grabbed a blanket and laid her on the couch, rubbing her arms, "Baby, are you alright? Blue talk to me baby you're scaring me."

She looked up at him, her chin trembling, "I had too."

Happy nodded, cupping her face in his hands, "I know baby, it's alright, it was you and your mom or him. It's alright."

He pulled her to his chest, holding her as she sobbed. Closing his eyes, he hoped that his girl wasn't too far gone to be saved. She had just killed someone and that was something you never came back from.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra sat on the couch her legs folded up to her chest, "I want to go home."

Happy sighed, they had a shit ton of damage control to do. They had to get Otto's body out of the house and clean things up. Not to mention Kendra wasn't talking to anyone right now but him or Juice. Whenever Gemma tried to come into the room, she would almost growl at her mother. He had no idea what the hell that was. Clay was busy trying to get someone to come and take Vin and Otto's body away, Chibs and Juice were making sure the cops hadn't been called because of the shots. It was a fucking mess and here was his girl falling apart.

Gemma came to the doorway, "Baby?"

Kendra jumped up with a fire that Happy had never seen, "WHORE!"

Clay walked up behind Gemma, "Whoa, hold on little girl don't you dare….."

Kendra ran at him, slamming her fists into her father's chest, "ASSHOLE! LIARS! That's what you are! Fucking LIARS! I'm going HOME!"

She stormed out, no shoes, she didn't have her keys, she just knew if she stayed there she'd end up killing both her parents. It was raining as she stormed passed the others, she didn't care. She needed to be alone. She walked halfway down the street before Happy pulled up beside her, "GET ON!"

Kendra kept walking, so Happy pulled the bike up in front of her, growling at her, "IT'S FUCKING RAINING GET ON KENDRA! NOW!"

Kendra was shivering as she climbed on behind him, not even bothering with a helmet as he rode them toward the house. When they got there, he pulled the bike right into the garage watching as she got off and went into the house. She looked completely defeated and it broke his heart.

He came in following her wet footprints. He found her sitting on the bathroom floor, holding the cat to her, sobbing. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his bald head, "Baby what the hell happened?"

Kendra looked up at him, her eyes red from crying, "Jax isn't my dad's. Did you know that? He was John Teller's son, my mom….she had an affair….and then one with Otto…..I think I killed my dad today….."

She broke then, sobbing into the cat's fur. Happy felt like she had kicked him in the gut. He sat down next to her, pulling her onto his lap, releasing her grip on the cat who looked relieved. He rocked her, "I got you baby, you didn't kill your dad, Clay told us about when you were little and got cut. You needed blood and he was the one to donate it because you both have the same unique blood type. Clay's your dad baby; Otto was just fucked in the head. I'm so sorry, honey. I got you Blue, I'm here."

He didn't know if she heard him. But he held her, rocking her letting her know that he would be there with her to help her put the pieces back together. He closed his eyes, wondering what all this would mean for SAMCRO, because this thing had almost destroyed his girl.

**Ok, getting this short one out before I go run some errands tonight I will post the mother of all chapters, what the fallout did and what Happy does to try and make Blue happy, but will it destroy them both? I know you hate me! REVIEW ME!**


	16. If You Love Her

Chapter 16….If You Love Her

**Well now comes the meddling mother. Gemma is going to do something that will set this whole thing out of control. Not sure if she will have a happy ending, I know Clay won't….LOL…anyway thanks for all the reads today! I'm so glad you liked all the chapters today! This is the fourth of the day! So here you go!**

**Music inspiration for this chapter was 'Wanted You More' by Lady Antebellum.**

**-Disaster-**

Pinning her arms down made him sick, but until he could wake her up he had to. "KENDRA, OPEN YOUR EYES DAMN IT!"

The nightmares had been getting worse, every night he was waking up next to her screaming and crying. It killed him that his girl was now carrying around the weight of what she did. He had killed enough to know the weight but now he channeled the weight into purpose, into the club. But it was like she was slipping away right in front of his eyes.

Kendra's chin trembled, "I'm so sorry."

Happy laid his head in the crook of her neck, "I got you baby, I'm not going anywhere. Just a dream."

Kendra nodded, but didn't say anything. This was the worse yet, Otto was coming for her, chasing her and when she ran she turned right into Happy who stabbed her with a knife to the heart. He had stared at her in the dream, smiling, saying he never loved her that it was all an act to keep her close.

Now looking into his molten brown eyes she knew that wasn't true he was worried. "I'm alright. I'm just going to get something to drink."

Happy rolled off her, watching her disappear out the door down the hall. Juice was in the hallway, "She alright?"

Happy sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "I don't know."

Juice nodded, "I'm going back to bed, if she needs me…."

Happy sat up, "Yeah I got her." He sat up pulling his boxers on and lighting a cigarette.

It had been a rough three months since Kendra had killed Otto. She still went to work every day and she sang at a few clubs, and she made love him like no other woman had. But in her eyes he saw something was wrong, that some part of her was broken and he had no idea how to reach her. She wouldn't talk to anyone in the club but him and Juice. She wouldn't return any of her mom's calls, she was just getting by and he had no idea how to help her.

He shoved off the bed and headed to the kitchen. He didn't flick on the light; he just walked over and crouched down in-between her legs, his hands rubbing up and down her knees, "Baby you have to talk to me about this."

Kendra had gotten a bottle of water and sat at the kitchen table. Serious, the cat, wrapping around her legs, purring at her. She remembered everything, something had snapped in her and she could see that night that John Teller died like it was yesterday. But she couldn't tell anyone what she saw, she couldn't.

Kendra had heard a noise in the garage; she was maybe eight when she slipped downstairs. She had heard her mother sobbing in the bedroom; she knew something bad had happened. Thomas had been gone a year, but things had been tense in the Morrow house. Jax was staying over with Opie, so she couldn't hide in his room with him. So she went downstairs, looking for her father. As she got closer to the garage she saw that the door was cracked open. She looked in to see her father gut John Teller, his guts spilling out onto the floor. Kendra backed up hands over her mouth, watching as her father continued to stab John even though he was dead. It was then that Tig, just a new patch opened the door, his eyes went wide. He had scooped her up and taken her up to her room, he told her it was fine that she should just forget what happened, that he would protect her, but she couldn't tell anyone not even her father that she had saw what she saw.

Kendra shivered at the memory, remembering how scared Tig had been. She pushed it down the memory and had forgotten it. Her father, the man who's blood ran through her veins had killed John Teller in cold blood. She didn't know what to do anymore, who was safe and who wouldn't hurt her. Hell the only time she had even spoken to her father he came to house and forbade he from telling Jax who his real father was, saying it would destroy Jax. So that was another secret she was keeping. She hadn't even told Happy those two secrets, they were eating her alive from the inside out.

When Happy crouched down in front of her, she saw what was still good.

Him.

Kendra smiled sadly at him, putting her hand on his cheek, "I'm fine baby, I'm sorry I woke you again. I promise I'll work through it. I just wish…" Her voice cracking at the end, "I wish I didn't have to kill him."

Happy sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist he buried his face in her stomach, "I wish you hadn't had to do it either. I love you Kendra."

Kendra leaned down kissing the top of his head, "I love you too, so much."

**-Disaster-**

Gemma Morrow was on a mission. She was done with this shit, three months and she hadn't even seen her daughter. She knew the information the girl was carrying was enough to destroy everyone, especially her status in the club. She loved her daughter so she had to make this right somehow. So there she sat at the hospital waiting for her daughter to come out of the employee lunch room.

When Kendra came out she saw her mother sitting there and started in the opposite direction. Gemma got up and followed her, "You can't ignore me forever; I'm still your mother. And I'm a patient here!"

Kendra turned narrowing her eyes at her mother, "Why are you a patient?"

Gemma straightened her shirt, "I had my annual heart check up today, but I got you to talk to me."

Kendra groaned, turning she started toward the elevator, but Gemma followed her, "Will you just stop?"

Kendra turned, afraid her mother would make more of a scene if she didn't stop, "What? What do you want? I'm keeping the secret so you can tell dad I'm not telling anyone. So why can't you leave me alone?"

Gemma took a step back, "We're your family Kendra Marie and we love you! Your father and me….we made mistakes….some of them bigger than others…..but we love you and that's what counts."

Kendra huffed, "You don't love me, you loved the idea of me. I was always second to Jax. You have him, you don't need me. I was dreaming to think I would ever be part of all this, now I'm stuck. The only thing I need now is Hap. So please leave me alone, until I figure things out."

Gemma watched her walk away. Her chest heaving a little, her daughter felt stuck. Maybe there was something she could do to help Kendra, if Happy would do it.

**-Disaster-**

Happy was finishing up work for the day when Gemma cleared her throat motioning to the office, "Can I have a second?"

Happy sighed, following the Queen into the office. She shut the door behind him and motioned to the couch, "Sit, we need to talk."

Happy didn't say anything; he just folded his arms over his chest and stared at her. Gemma swallowed nervously, "Kendra, she's in a bad place Hap and we need to do something."

Happy huffed, "Well she seems to be holding back some shit, I'm thinking that you and Clay might have something to do with that. So why don't you fucking fix it. I'm doing everything I can for my old lady."

Gemma eyed him, "She isn't wearing a ring or ink yet last I checked."

Happy sat up, his anger was going to get the best of him if he wasn't careful, "I'm not pushing her."

Gemma sighed, "What I'm getting at is she could be happy, Middleton offered her a career a way out. You telling me that you don't think someone won't come after her again? She's Clay's daughter and your old lady she might as well paint a damn bull's-eye on her back and lay down. Would you be able to live with yourself if she got killed because of you? Could you live with yourself watching her be a wife and mother when she could've been more, been a star? Think about that and then tell me what you want. She's unhappy and I know my girl, she needs this, but she won't let you go. But you could let her go, tell her it's over, let her have a better life than this."

Happy stared at her, leaning in; he narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me what's best for Kendra, EVER."

He got up and walked out, Gemma sat there tears welling in her eyes. She just hoped that one way or another what she did helped her daughter and protected the club. She couldn't help but think to herself that she really was a shitty mom.

**-Disaster-**

Happy stood outside the building smoking, when he saw him; he walked toward him throwing down his smoke, "Middleton?"

Al Middleton turned, "Oh you're ….uh…..Kendra's guy….we met at the club."

Happy nodded, "I need to know if her deal is still on the table? If she wanted it."

Al Middleton smiled, "All she has to do is ask, she's real good I think I could really do something with her."

Happy nodded, looking around he didn't see anyone, he grabbed Middleton by shirt picking him up off the ground, "If you do ANYTHING to hurt her, let ANYONE hurt her, I'll kill you, we clear?"

Al nodded, "We're clear."

Happy dropped him back onto his feet and disappeared into the night.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra opened the door to the house humming; the day had went pretty good. She got herself into the nursing program at St. Thomas and she would begin class next week, in just two years she would be an LPN and gone would be the days of bed pans. She kicked off her shoes to see Happy sitting on the couch with his big black duffle bag in front of him. She smiled, "You heading out on a run baby?"

She started toward him to kiss him, when he held out his hand stopping her, "We need to talk."

Kendra nodded, "Ok, what's wrong?"

Happy had gone over this in his head a million times. If he let her go, she'd be safe away from the life and she would be more than just a wife and mother, she'd be somebody. Though all he wanted was to keep her HIS somebody, but he loved her too much. Happy Lowman had always been selfish but with her, she deserved more and he wanted to give it to her, this was the only way. He'd never make a lot of money and this way she could have a normal guy who didn't kill people and be safe.

"This isn't working out Kendra, you and me."

Kendra almost stumbled back and Happy saw her sway and had to fight not to reach out for her. This was going to be harder than he thought. He put his club face on, the killer's face, glaring at her.

Kendra shook her head, "NO, you love me! I love you, why would you say that?"

"Ain't nothing more to say. I'm sick of hanging around here only having one pussy, I need more. Shit you know this really started because your dad wanted you close and I did that for the club."

It was like her dream, but he didn't have a knife, the thing destroying her heart was his words. Tears were streaming down her face as he stormed pass her, heading out the door.

Happy stepped out into the night, the skies opening up and pouring rain down on him. It was fitting he would pull away from her, from the only woman he would ever love in the fucking rain.

Kendra ran after him, pulling on his arm, "PLEASE! I'll do better! I'll try harder! I'm sorry, please I love you!"

Happy hated himself and he was glad it was raining because he was crying now; he shoved her sending her on her ass in the mud, "Get off me!"

Kendra sobbed, kneeing on the ground watching as he loaded up his bike, "IF YOU DO THIS, I WON'T BE HERE WHEN YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND!"

Happy looked at her, itching the look of her in the rain, sobbing, he did that he broke her to free her. His heart was ripped out and on the ground in front of her and she didn't even know it, "GOOD!"

He got on the bike and pulled away, her sobs echoing behind him. He was destroyed. He got a block away and called the clubhouse. When Juice answered, he sighed, "I just left Kendra, please go check on her." He hung up his phone and pulled away. He had put in for a transfer to Tacoma earlier in the day and now he was heading there to drown his sorrow in whatever the club could offer. Besides his ma, Happy Lowman was alone and broken.

**-Disaster-**

Juice pulled up in front of the house and couldn't believe what he saw. There in the rain, soaking wet was Kendra. He ran to her, scooping her up, she sobbed against his chest, "He just left…..he didn't love me…..he just left me…..why Juan Carlos? Why?"

Juice held her tight walking her inside he took her to her room, grabbing some towels he started to dry her off. Kendra was shaking, her blue eyes blood shot, "Why can't anyone love me?"

Juice sighed, pulling her into his lap, "I love you. I'm here Kendra, I'm not leaving you." He held her until she fell asleep wondering what the hell had happened between her and Happy.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra was up early. She made several phones, got a plane ticket and packed a bag. She walked across the hall knocking on Juice's door. He opened it just out of the shower, "Hey, feeling better?"

Kendra nodded, "I need you to take me to the airport."

Juice sighed, "Why?"

Kendra swallowed hard, a sad smile on her face, "There's nothing here for me but you. I can't stay; I took the deal that Al Middleton offered. They're setting up a studio in Vancouver for me as we speak, my flight is in three hours and I'd like to spend it with my best friend."

Juice shook his head, "You need to say good bye, they love you. I know things are a mess, but your mom…."

Kendra shook her head, "NO, you're all I have now Juan Carlos. Can you do this for me? You can tell them where I am, I'm not hiding, I'm just…moving on."

Juice pulled her into a hug, "Alright, let me get dressed."

Three hours later, they stood staring at each other. Juice didn't want to let her go, "You have your phone with all the numbers?"

Kendra chuckled, "Yes mom, I have my phone and I'll call you when I get there. You promise you won't get killed or get thrown in jail?"

Juice smiled, taking her hands in his, "I promise, just go and have fun. Make music and be magically and shit."

Kendra let a sob escape her throat and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him hard, "I'll miss you."

Juice held onto his best friend, "I'll miss you, love you Kendra. Be safe."

Kendra nodded, pulling away she wiped at her face, giving him a weak smile, "I love you too, take care of them. I'll call you."

Juice watched her as she walked away. He pulled out his phone, "She's gone."

Happy was sitting at the Tacoma clubhouse; he had his second bottle of whiskey in his hand, "Good." He hung up the phone and stared at it. There on the screen was a picture of him and Kendra; he touched her face on the screen, hoping he just did the right thing. His mother said that the right thing, wasn't always the easy thing. And this was harder than hell.

**Oh man! Did I just do that? I know throwing bottles at me; I'm in my underground bunker, working on the next chapter! So just relax! I'm working on it! Damn GEMMA! She must die I think. Any suggestions? LOL…REVIEW ME! Makes me write faster!**


	17. Let Her Go

Chapter 17…..Let Her Go

**I'm loving the reviews from the last chapter. Still writing from the secret bunker for fear of my life, Gemma is hiding here too. I hope you are ready for this one. Anything about the music biz I get wrong, forgive me, I'm a housewife in Ohio and know only what I read. So here you go! Update five of the day!**

**Kendra's song I mention in this chapter is borrowed from Kelly Clarkson, "Stronger", we will pretend it's Kendra's…it seemed to fit her and Happy breaking up and her singing her feelings.**

**-Disaster-**

Happy shoved his knife into the belly of the Mayan, not even caring that shots were being fired all around him. He just stood up and pulled his gun firing as he walked toward the three Mayans that had came running into the Tacoma warehouse. Kozic and Donut were already pulling bodies from the carnage that Happy had left behind in his wake.

Happy didn't even blink when one of the guys came running at him, trying to make his escape. Happy took his knife and rushed him burying it in the Mayans neck, staring into his eyes as he fell to the ground dead.

Kozic and Donut just stared at him as he started moving the bodies into a neat little pile. Kozic looked at Donut, "He's not alright."

Donut nodded, "That there is a fucking broken heart."

Kozic sighed, "Her album dropped today, the singles been playing on the radio. He heard it today for the first time. He hasn't been right since."

Donut picked up one of the Mayans with Kozic moving it around to the pile that Happy had made, "You'd be fucked up to if the woman you loved was singing a big fuck you to you."

Happy appeared out of the back, "You two going to fucking talk all fucking day or we doing this shit?"

Kozic sighed, "Yeah, we're working." The rest of the night, they worked in silence trying to stay out of the Killer's way.

Happy had heard her song that afternoon and something snapped inside him. The words kept running through his head, it was like an open hate letter to him. He couldn't feel anymore, he didn't feel anything; he just floated through everyday hoping the hurt would fade.

**-Disaster-**

That night sitting in the clubhouse he stared at the whiskey in his hand. The croweaters tried to make him happy, but every time he pulled one into his room his cock would go soft and he would throw them out.

As he was sitting there drowning himself in whiskey a cheer went up. He looked up to see a crowd around the television. Donut looked over at him, "HEY HAP, YOUR OLD LADY'S VIDEO IS ON!"

Happy got up; walking toward the television he was entranced. The song started and there was Kendra, her hair was shorter again, pushed up in a Mohawk. The camera zoomed in on her face, she looked so thin, that worried him. Then she started singing…._ 'you know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone, you know I dream in color, and do the things I want'._

The beat picked up and it showed her walking down a street, his eyes trailed up and down her, she had lost at least fifty pounds. He thought she almost looked sick, but it was his girl strutting her stuff…._'Think you got the best of me, think you had the last laugh, bet you think that everything good is gone, think you left me broken down, think that I'd come running back, think you know me but you're dead wrong….'_

Happy watched her as she performed a band behind her, moving like he'd seen her do a million times. When the video was over the whole clubhouse cheered, but Happy didn't. He walked quietly back to his table and got his bottle of whiskey and headed back to his room. He would stare at his phone and at the pictures of the girl that he left broken hearted. Missing his Blue, his girl.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra rolled her neck staring into the mirror. The past year had been a blur. When she got to Canada Al had helped her put together a band and they headed right into the recording studio. They had been at it a week when record executives came through to meet her. Their only worry was her size. Al assured them that she would have the weight off by the time the record dropped. So he started putting her on a strict diet, having others around her show her what to do and now when she ate, she almost always ending up throwing most of it up. Then the coke came, Al giving it to her, smiling and telling her it was good stuff and it would keep her up for hours to write and help take the weight off.

Kendra knew she was going down a dark road, but honestly who gave a shit. Juice was off with the club, he called a lot at first but between Janine and the club he didn't have time. She understood, life went on. She talked to her mother, a few times, but it was rushed and when Kendra was feeling at her lowest, but she kept away from anything other than how was everyone.

The person who surprised her was Tig. He had called her every week since she was gone. Every week he would call and see how she was, asking if she had anyone special in her life. Joking with her, telling her all the messed up stuff they made Juice do. It helped, but it wasn't enough.

She was learning that the music business was just what she thought. A bunch of superficial people stepping on whoever they could to get ahead. She hated it; all she ever wanted to be was a nurse who sang sometimes at a local bar and Mrs. Lowman, with three kids and a nice house. Now she was KENDRA, someone that fans screamed for and people wanted to get close to, but only because of what she could do for them, not for who she was.

Staring in the mirror she didn't know who she was anymore. She chopped up the coke on the small mirror and did a line. She wiped at her nose just as Al pounded on the door, "Kendra we got to go! Let's go!"

Kendra put her 'medicine' in her bag and opened the door, "Let's do this." She followed Al and the band out to the sounds of the crowd but her mind and heart could only think of Happy.

**-Disaster-**

Happy sat there holding his mom's hand. She had just came back from the doctors and the news was bad. Rosa wiped at her tears, putting her hand on the side of her son's face, "It's going to be alright Emmanuel, I promise. Just a little bump in the road. I'm going to fight this cancer; it's going to be fine."

Happy leaned over and kissed his ma's cheek, "I'm going to get the money so you can have the treatment. Don't worry about nothing ma, I got this. You just focus on getting better."

Rosa smiled at him, "You are such a good boy, I love you."

"I love you too ma."

Happy knew one thing; he wasn't going to lose his mom. If he did he wouldn't have anything else to keep going for and he was afraid the darkness inside him would eat him alive. He would figure out a way to take care of her.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra was sitting on her balcony trying to remember which fucking city she was in. It all blurred together, she poured herself another shot of rum and sat back watching the city come to live around her. She had played till one and then went to the after party just because Al said she had to. She hated the fucking after parties, but the fans loved her being there. It had to be near four in the morning and she wasn't even sure if she would sleep. She could sleep all day on the bus while they went to their next stop. Her single, "Stronger" was a hit and they had added new gigs to the tour. Al was beside himself, offering her up anything that she might want, more drugs, men, hell he offered her women. But he couldn't give her what she needed. She wanted to be loved. By her family, her friend, by him.

Her phone went off and she smirked, "Tig, how are you this early morning?"

Tig sighed, "I just heard and wanted you to know, Hap's mom, Rosa she has breast cancer. He's working extra hard to pay for her treatments. I knew you would want to know."

Kendra felt tears welling in her eyes, she loved Rosa, she was one of the sweetest people that Kendra had ever met. "How much Tig?"

Tig groaned, "I don't know….it's not your problem."

"Yes, yes it is. That woman has been so good to me. Tell me a number and I'll wire you the money. Just tell him whatever….but don't tell him it's from me."

Tig sighed, "Alright kid, I'm going to be in Nevada next week. Me and Kozic will stop by and see you at your show."

"Alright Tig, take care of yourself."

Tig huffed, "Always do kid."

**-Disaster-**

Tig walked into Tacoma three days later with a fat envelope in his hands. He stopped Happy at the bar; he looked like shit half in the bag already. Kozic had told him it was bad, but he didn't think it would be this bad. He walked over and clapped him on the shoulder. Happy turned giving him a quick smirk and then he stood man hugging Tig, "Hey brother."

Tig nodded to the bartender and then slid the envelope in front of Happy. Happy picked it up and looked through it, "What the fuck is this?"

Tig shrugged, "Someone who loves your mom, wanting to make sure she got everything she needed."

Happy stared at him, "How did she find out?"

Tig downed the shot, "I told her. I don't know why you did what you did, but you're both miserable."

Happy snorted, "She doesn't look so damn miserable."

Tig just stared at him, "Hard to see when you're drowning in a bottle."

Happy watched him walk away; there wasn't anything else to say. He stared at the money in the his hands and closed his eyes, she loved him, she still loved him. That didn't stop him from picturing her with any number of guys, she was beautiful and she deserved one of them, but why did that make him want to kill something. He got up from the bar and headed to his dorm, he needed to sleep and clear his head.

**-Disaster-**

Gemma sat there staring at her phone. Over the past two years she had only shared a handful of calls with her daughter. Each time they were more and more cold. She missed her daughter; she missed her so bad that it woke her up at night sometimes. What had she done sending her away? Dialing her daughter's assistant she just hoped this was good enough reason to bring her home at least for a visit.

Daphne, Kendra's assistant answered, "Hello Mrs. Morrow."

"Please call me Gemma. I need you to get a message to my daughter please."

"Sure Mrs…..Gemma…anything."

Gemma took a deep breath, "I was wondering if she would do a benefit concert for the high school. They had a big fire in the gym and a concert from her would really help rebuild."

"I will let her know and give you a call back. Talk to you soon."

Gemma didn't have to wait long, within an hour Daphne called back, letting Gemma know that Kendra had given the green light for the benefit and that some of the people from the record label would be calling.

Gemma Morrow did the thing she should've done a long time, she called Happy. She had to fit this before she lost Kendra all together; she made a mistake, trying to cover her and Clay's asses. Her son was distant always running around after his junkie wife. Clay was hardly ever home, blaming her for Kendra being gone. Even the guys in the club looked down at her now.

"What?"

Gemma smiled, "Happy, it's Gemma, our girl's coming home. Thought you might like to know."

She hung up the phone, not giving him a chance to talk; she would let him stew on it. Hoping that her daughter would be enough to draw the man back to Charming. He was the only thing that Kendra would stay for.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra pulled onto the lot of Teller-Morrow in her Mustang GT. She pulled up to the office and got out, scanning the area. Not much had changed in two years. She had been in town for three days, in secret getting things ready for the show, but since it was that night she knew she couldn't hide from her family anymore. She walked up to the office and looked in to see her mother and father kissing softly. She knocked on the door, their heads snapping up, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Clay stared at her, she was super thin and when she took off her glasses she had black circles under her eyes. He walked toward her, his arms open, engulfing her in a hug, "I missed you so much baby."

Kendra closed her eyes, patting his back, "I missed you too."

Clay set her down, "Even though you're a big shot now, you can still visit, this is always your home."

Kendra nodded, "Well life of a gypsy I guess. I just wanted to stop by and say hi, I'm heading to the high school stadium to do a sound check and thought I would swing around and say hi."

Gemma walked toward her, eyeing her daughter, she didn't like the way she looked. She looked sick almost, she ran her hand down Kendra's cheek, "You sick baby?"

Kendra shook her head no, "I'm just tired, it's been a long few weeks." Kendra pulled her mother into a hug, trying to distract her, "It's good to see you mom."

Gemma nodded, "Well let's go say hi to the guys, we have guys from different charters coming in for tonight."

Kendra swallowed hard, she couldn't think about him right now. She was going to get through this night and help out and then disappear again. She had a ticket in her purse to the Virgin Islands calling her name, she needed to rest.

After walking through the shop and getting hugged by everyone, she was glad she came home. She spent forever hugging Juice who just kept saying how thin she was and how bony her ribs felt. She missed him, almost nestling into his kutte to get his scent.

As she walked toward her car, she heard bikes pulling up. Looking up she saw him pull in and park with some of the other Tacoma guys. Their eyes caught for a minute and she glared at him, he had broken her heart and she was going to be damned if he saw the damage he did. She got into her car and left, but when she looked in her rearview mirror she saw him standing there watching her go.

Happy couldn't believe how thin she was, something wasn't right. She didn't even look healthy anymore. His girl had meat on her, curves and they were all gone. Tig walked up next to him staring after Kendra too, "She's using something."

Happy nodded, "Coke?"

Tig sighed, "I think so. She almost reminds me of…"

"Kozic."

Tig nodded, "Yeah, remember when he got thin like that. Shit, what do we do?"

Happy growled, "Well first we're going to get proof and then we're going to clean her up and then I'm going to kill Al Middleton."

Happy walked away and Tig stood there, the next few days were going to be hell. But he had faith that this might just bring Happy and Kendra back to them. Charming was too damn quiet without the two of them around and honestly Tig Trager hated the quiet. One thing was for sure, Kendra Morrow was home.

**Ok, she's home and I kept them apart for two years, but in one chapter. I did that so you wouldn't kill me too bad. Now Gemma has guilt, but once Kendra finds out what she did….oh man! More tomorrow! Happy finds out her secrets and a SAMCRO intervention takes place! LOL…Night!**


	18. Undercover and Family

Chapter 18…Undercover and Family

**Good morning! It's wonderful here in the bunker! I'm drinking hot tea and Gemma is tied in the corner while I decide what to do with her! LOL….so here we go I'm updating like mad again! Hope you enjoy! Loved, loved, LOVED all the reviews yesterday! Thank you guys so much and the READS! Thank you I'm honored you stopped by this little story!**

**-Disaster-**

Happy pulled Tig and Kozic into his little plan, but they needed someone that Kendra didn't know to get behind the scenes and confirm what they were worried about. Tig smirked, "Half Sack was out on a pick up when she was here earlier and she doesn't know him. I bet Juice could help us get him on the security list."

Happy smirked, "She'd never see it coming."

Kozic sighed, "You do know if she is using and we do this, when she is drying out she'll have a rage and it's going to be directed at you, right?"

Happy nodded, "I deserve it, I can take what she throws at me. I'll talk to Juice; he loves her too and will want to help."

Tig raised an eyebrow, "What about Gem and Clay?"

Happy shook his head, "Talk to Gemma and see if we can get a family dinner tomorrow night, have her MAKE Kendra stay in town for it. I'll talk to my ma and tell her what we think, she'll come, she might be the only person that Kendra will listen too."

Kozic nodded, "We'll need medical supplies, detox sucks and she's going to throw up shit she hasn't seen in years."

Tig sighed, "I'll tap Chibs for that, hell we might have the whole damn club in on this before we're done."

Happy sighed, "Alright let's get this done, we'll know by the end of tonight if she needs saving."

Tig smirked, "Why do I think you hope she does?" Happy didn't say anything he just walked away, he hoped she was just too thin and over worked, but he knew in his heart she wasn't. It was time to be selfish; she was whole with him and know he knew that. Now he knew he couldn't survive without her either.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra laughed as she stepped into the trailer that would be her dressing room, sitting there uncomfortably on the couch her father, "Well this is a surprise."

Happy and Tig had pulled Clay aside and told them what they thought was going on with his daughter. It made him sick, all the things that Kendra had been through and they were his fault. He wasn't going to fail her this time. He was going to make sure she got the help she needed. He stood up and smirked, "What I wanted to see what a sound check was like. You sure make me proud up there, but you always made me proud."

Kendra closed her eyes as her father leaned in kissing her forehead, "Thanks daddy."

He pulled her close, this time his hands feeling the ribs that were sticking out. He closed his eyes hoping that he would be able to help his little girl. He pulled away, "Well I came to tell you that your mother is having dinner tomorrow night for you. I know, before you give me some reason why you can't stay, I want you to do this for me. Just one dinner, who knows when you'll be back around here. I already checked with your assistant Daphne and she said you were clear for the next two weeks. So come on, stay for dinner."

Kendra was going to have a long talk with Daphne, but she knew her father, he probably turned on the damn charm and her panties probably almost fell off. "Ok daddy, dinner tomorrow but then I'm heading on vacation."

Clay smirked, "Somewhere warm?"

Kendra nodded, pulling the plane ticket out of her purse, "Virgin Islands for two weeks, I deserve a break."

Clay would be sure to let Happy know that her ticket needed to 'disappear' they didn't need her getting away from them and heading out of the country. He smiled at her, hugging her once more, "Alright, I'll see you tonight, can't wait to see you up there."

Kendra smirked, "It's just a show."

Clay ran his knuckles down her cheek, "Baby girl, it's YOUR show so it's special."

Kendra watched him leave, wondering why he was being so attentive. She sighed sitting down, staring in the mirror; it was going to be a long two days.

**-Disaster-**

Half Sack got to the High School three hours before show time. A pretty perky blonde walked him to the trailer, "Miss Morrow likes to meet everyone that works for her, so this will just take a second."

They stepped into the trailer and Half Sack saw a half eaten salad on the counter. He could hear Kendra in the bathroom, throwing up, his heart dropped, he knew he would have to tell Happy and that man scared the hell out of him. The door opened and Kendra walked out, her face turning red, "Damn food poisoning."

Daphne nodded, "It's hit you hard."

Kendra nodded, looking at Half Sack, "Whose this?"

Daphne smiled, "This is Kip he was sent over to be part of the extra security you asked for. He's a local guy."

Kendra held her hand out smiling at him, "Hey Kip, I'm Kendra, thanks for coming."

Kip shook her hand smiling back, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kendra shook her head, "No, you signed the confidential agreement, so anything you see you can't share with the media or the public so we're good. Probably be bored, just stand around and make sure no one kidnaps me."

Kip nodded, "Well I'm glad to be helping you tonight Miss Morrow." Kendra smiled at him and walked back to her unfinished lunch and Daphne ushered him out of the trailer. Half Sack meant what he said, he was glad he could do this, not just because she was Clay's daughter, but because honestly she seemed too sweet to go through everything that Tig said she had. And after meeting her, he saw how genuine and sincere she was, he was glad to be helping, even if she might hate him after.

Hours passed and the show was getting close. Half-Sack found himself stationed outside of Kendra's trailer, people coming and going to get her ready. Daphne walked up and handed him a small bag, "Please take this into Kendra and clear everyone out, she has to …..take her medicine before the show. And she hates to do it in front of people."

Half-Sack nodded, once he got into the trailer he cleared the few people that were in there out. Kendra was in back finishing getting dressed so he opened the small bag and there was a small bottle of coke with a razor blade and a mirror. He pulled out his phone taking a picture fast and closing the bag.

Kendra came walking out; she looked beautiful in a red flowing off the shoulder shirt, black leather pants, and red knee high boots. She smiled at him, "Hey there Kip, you here to get me?"

Half-Sack held out the bag smiling at her, "Miss Daphne said you needed your medicine. So I'll step out and when you're ready just come out and I'll take you to the stage. You're sold out tonight; I think everyone in the area is here."

Kendra gave him a sad smile, "Well good." She took the bag as he left. She stood there staring at it, she hated she needed it, but she did. She walked over to the counter and cut up the coke, doing two lines she put her stuff in her purse. She looked at herself in the mirror making sure she didn't have anything on her nose; nodding to herself she went out to head for the stage, her first show in Charming.

**-Disaster-**

Happy was standing with the others when she hit the stage. Half-Sack had checked in and said he heard her throwing up twice during the day always after she ate. He didn't know what to think about that, he had always known she had a problem with her weight, even though he told her all the damn time she was perfect. Throwing her to the wolves in the music business had pushed her down a road that was killing her. Well he wasn't going to let that happen.

He looked up as she came on stage; she really out did herself, setting up her normal stage in the center of the high school football stadium. As she sang he watched her, his girl had the crowd rocking as she moved through her numbers.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out, opening the message he saw a picture of the proof he needed from Half Sack. He nudged Tig showing the other man the picture. Tig sighed and nodded, both of them staring at the girl on the stage. This time tomorrow she was in for a rude awakening.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra pulled up to her parent's house and sighed, the place had bikes everywhere. She had hoped this would just be dinner with her parents and maybe Jax but it looked like every charter in the area was there. She got out of the car and walked toward the front door, it opened before she knocked and there stood her mother, "Come on, you're late."

Kendra followed her mother inside, "Good to see you too ma."

Gemma chuckled, leaning over she kissed her daughter's cheek, "Well everyone is waiting on you."

When Kendra turned, her breath caught, there stood Rosa Lowman. A pink scarf around her head, but her face was beaming, "_Mi hija,_ I've missed you!"

Kendra let the small woman engulf her in a hug. Since giving the money to Tig she had been slipping away to Bakersfield to see Rosa and make sure she was alright. She had sworn the woman to secrecy telling her not to even tell Happy. "I missed you too."

Rosa pulled back, tears in her eyes, "You alright _mi hija?_"

Kendra nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm great."

Kendra knew that Rosa didn't believe her but the woman let her get away with it.

They sat down to dinner and Kendra wanted to scream when Happy sat his smug ass right across from her. She focused on the conversation, picking at her food, not really eating it. Juice sat at her side, with Tig on the other side of her, all of them telling her stories of things she had missed and she found she really did miss them all.

Happy stared at her as she pushed her food around, it was pissing him off. He needed her to eat so they could catch her in the act. He tapped her plate, Kendra looked up glaring at him, "What?"

Happy chuckled, "You use to love my ma's tamales and you haven't touched them. Her cooking not good enough for the princess?"

Kendra glared at him, she wanted to reach over the table and knock that smug ass look right off his face.

Rosa picked up on what her son was doing, "Kendra is there something wrong with them?"

Kendra looked at Rosa; she couldn't make the woman feel like something was wrong with the tamales. She smiled, "No, I was saving them for last."

Happy smirked, "Best get to eating then."

Kendra worked on the plate for an hour, her stomach stretching and protesting all the food, but she ate. Once dinner was over, she helped clear the plates. She smiled at her mom, "I left my cigarettes out in the car, I'll be right back."

Gemma just nodded, not saying anything. She watched Kendra disappear and then Happy walked in giving Gemma a nod, she knew that now the hard stuff started, now they had to fix Kendra.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra had left her purse in the car on purpose, she didn't want to be tempted to use, but fucking Happy and his bullshit. She got her purse and slipped around the side of the house, leaning into the bushes she shoved her finger down her throat and threw up her dinner. Panting as she stood she walked over to the trash cans and got out her bag. She lined up the coke and did a line, hurrying she slipped it back into her purse and lit a cigarette. She thought she heard a noise, when she went to check, walking to the front of the garage, she saw nothing. She was getting paranoid, great. She finished her cigarette and went back in, hoping that she could leave now that dinner was done.

But she was mistaken.

**-Disaster-**

When Kendra walked in, she noticed all the old ladies were gone. It was just the club, her parents, and Rosa sitting around the table. She smiled, "So dessert?"

Clay sighed, "Sit down Kendra."

Kendra didn't like this, maybe it was the coke buzzing through her system but she knew something was off about this. She looked up as Half Sack stepped into the room and she knew she was fucked. Clay stood up, "SIT DOWN KENDRA."

She sat down her hands fidgeting with her purse. Her chest heaving, she looked around the table, "So I guess we're going to have a meeting that I get to be part of this time."

Clay sighed, sitting down, "Yes, we want to help you."

Kendra huffed, "Really, so now all of a sudden you give a shit what I'm doing. May I say it's about twenty one years late."

Gemma shook her head, "Baby we just…."

Kendra held up her hand, "NO! I know what you did. Rosa told me." Kendra looked at Happy, "Too weak to just break up with me on your own, you had to have my mommy talk you into it. Jesus why the FUCK did I even come back here?"

She stood up and Juice stood too, "Kendra, you can't keep doing this, you'll kill yourself."

Kendra got into his face, "What? You give a fuck now? Where's your little piece of ass? I seem to remember that you were too damn busy with her, but when I was with Happy I ALWAYS WAS THERE FOR YOU! SO GO TO HELL JUAN CARLOS! You got what you wanted. Because you have a DICK you're important to this family."

Kendra kicked her chair back and started toward the door, she was so done with this shit. But she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing there was Rosa, her face set hard like her son's and her arms crossed over her chest, "You're not leaving. If you want to leave you'll have to go through me."

Kendra swallowed hard, "I'm not doing anything wrong Rosa, I have to go. I have a plane to catch."

Happy's voice boomed from behind her, she knew the whole damn club had her cornered in the kitchen. "That's why you went outside and threw up your dinner and then did a line of coke on the trash cans."

Kendra spun around, her face red, "YOU DON'T GET TO GIVE A FUCK!"

Rosa walked up behind Kendra, shaking her head at her son, she knew what Kendra needed. She put her hand on her shoulder, "Give me your purse _mi hija_ and we'll drive to my house and I'll take care of you this time, while you get better. It's safe there you know that and you'll be loved there. You are loved Kendra look around, all of them. I know they've hurt you and failed you, almost everyone of them, but I haven't and I won't. Just give me the purse and we'll go home."

Kendra turned looking into the deep brown eyes of the woman who was the mother she always wanted. Tears started streaming down her face, she whispered to Rosa, "I don't know if I want to get better, it helps so I don't feel."

Rosa smiled at her, cupping her face in her hands, "I know but what you feel is part of you. Come on honey, hand Tig your purse, he'll drive us home."

Kendra took her purse off her shoulder slowly and handed it to Tig. He took it, "Thanks doll."

The room let out a collective breath as Kendra melted into Rosa's arms sobbing. The woman held her, stroking her hair, "It's alright I got you, I got you."

**Ok, there you go! She went willingly but God help them when she is going through detox…she's going to mean as sin! I will try for another if you want! **


	19. Family Emergency

Chapter 19…Family Emergency

**-Disaster-**

They got her settled in his old room and Happy went in search of his ma. He found her sitting in the backyard, her hands clasped in her lap and her eyes closed, with her face looking up at the heavens. He knew she was praying, so he stood there and waited.

Rosa chuckled, "You know you could come join me, after all I'm praying for your girl up there."

Happy sighed, moving to sit down next to his mother, "You didn't tell me she was visiting."

Rosa opened her eyes and looked at him, "Would it had made a difference? Would you've gone to her, tell her you were wrong, tell her you loved her?"

Happy sighed, rubbing his hands over his head, "Knowing what the fuck was going on with her now, yeah I would've gone to her."

Rosa nodded, "That's why she didn't want you to know."

Happy looked at his mother, "You told her why I left."

Rosa folded her arms over her chest, "You let some up tight punta bitch like Gemma Morrow play you boy. I SAW what the damage was, you didn't. None of you but maybe Tig saw what happened to her…..I told her and if you got a problem with that then I guess son you can just be pissed. That girl up there is just as much my daughter. YOU should've married her, filled her belly with babies, but you let that WOMAN control you, just like she does all you boys. Well I'm not letting that bitch near my girl again, I don't care what you decide Emmanuel, but you're a fool if you don't beg her to forgive you."

Rosa got up and walked into the house. Happy chuckled to himself; he hadn't been chewed out by his mother in a long time. It was good to see the fire in her eyes again. But he knew she spoke the truth. He let Gemma play him, that shit wasn't going to happen again. He wasn't letting Kendra go either. It was time for Happy to man the fuck up.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra paced a path in the Rosa's back yard, a cigarette tight in her teeth, her cell phone against her ear, "I know that…I had two weeks off anyway Daphne, figure something out for fucks sake….you can bring that to my families' garage and drop them off them…..yes no one will hurt you…I know….."

She looked up to see Tig staring at her, she sighed, two days and she hadn't been without a shadow, she couldn't even go to the bathroom without someone standing at the door. It was fucking insane; if she took too long in the bath tub at night someone would break down the door to see she hadn't slit her wrists. She sighed, "Tell them I had a 'family emergency'…..yeah alright…thank you."

She hung up the phone and Tig held out his hand, she slammed the phone into his palm and stormed to a lounge chair and flopped down. Her head was killing her and her stomach hurt from eating. She was starting the shakes that meant the withdraw was going to go into hyper space. She puffed on her cigarette and willed herself not to cry, she had to be strong, she didn't want THEM to see her break. She would do this, they might be there, but she was going to do this alone, just like everything else in her life and then she was getting as far from THEM as she could.

Tig watched her, she was mean, Kozic had warned them, but she was so mean that even Rosa was giving her a wide berth and Kendra was nice to her. Happy was the one that really was getting the shit end, the night before Kendra threw a lamp at his head when he stopped in her room to see if she needed anything. She walked around referring to him as 'the asshole', even to his face. Tig knew it was just a matter of time before one of them really blew and then shit would be real.

Happy came out onto the back porch sipping his coffee, nodding his head toward Kendra, "How's the demon today?"

Tig chuckled, putting Kendra's cell phone in his pocket, "I dare you to call her that to her face."

Happy growled low in his chest, touching his head where the lamp got him, it had bruised like fuck, but lucky for him she wasn't strong enough right now to do any real damage, "Fuck you. Ma's got breakfast on the table. I'll get her."

Tig snickered, "Good luck, I think she just found out that her label dropped her."

Happy smirked, "Oh great, well we got Ally Lowen's girl Dawn working on another deal with another label. Middleton won't be showing his face in public for awhile, Clay and I saw to that."

Tig shook his head, "Good luck, I'm going to eat your ma's cooking. Ever thought about me as a step dad, because Rosa is looking…"

Tig stopped mid sentence seeing the murder in Happy's eyes, he held up his hands, "I kid! Jesus, you are an asshole."

Happy walked down the steps toward Kendra, "Breakfast, let's go."

Kendra put her cigarette out, "I'm not hungry."

Happy rolled his eyes, "Well I'm not in the mood for your shit, so just get your pretty little ass in that kitchen because you're eating ONE WAY OR ANOTHER."

Kendra stood up glaring at him, "MAKE ME."

Happy growled, picking her up he threw her over his shoulder. He kept walking as she slapped and punched at his back, he wasn't letting her starve, she was going to start eating right. He was almost to the door when she stopped hitting him, "Put me down…..PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I THROW UP ON YOU!"

Happy put her down and she ran to the grass falling on her knees, she threw up all over the grass. He sighed, following her, she was shaking and he could see sweat breaking out across her forehead. "Shit Blue."

He rubbed her back and once she stopped, he gently scooped her up. Kozic and Tig were on the porch watching them, Kozic opened the door, "Take her upstairs, I think we need Chibs, it's time for the IV. She's not going to be able to eat for a few days."

Happy looked down at her, she was already asleep in his arms, she was whimpering but she was asleep, "She needs to eat."

Rosa watched him bring her in, "We'll find something she can eat, just take her upstairs, it's alright Emmanuel, she's fine. Go on now."

Happy took her up to his old room, laying her down on the bed. He sat there staring at her, not sure what to do. His mother came in handing him a cool wet rag, "Wipe off her forehead she's fine, just passed out probably. She's really done a number on her body."

Happy didn't say anything, he couldn't. He had let this happen to her, if he hadn't listened to Gemma and kept her in Charming, they'd probably be married with a kid already. He had to do something. Maybe if he got her through this, he'd go with her to the Virgin Islands and remind her what they had. He leaned down kissing her forehead, "I love you Blue girl, I'm so fucking sorry."

**-Disaster-**

Kendra woke up slow; Chibs was over her working on her arm. She turned her head and saw he had put an IV in, "What happened?"

Chibs chuckled, "Just needed some fluids love from the pukin'. Got ya all fixed up now."

Kendra nodded her head, she didn't feel good, her whole body was on fire and all she wanted to do to was use. She could feel the need bubbling up in her stomach, she started to gag and strong arms pulled her to a sitting position and a trash can was shoved under her as she dry heaved.

Happy hated to see her look like this, she looked awful, she was pale and sweaty and he really didn't think there was anymore his girl could throw up. "It's alright Blue, Kozic said it will past."

Kozic was standing at the door, his arms crossed, "This is the worse part, we'll get you through this little girl."

Kendra could only nod, she felt exhausted as Happy eased her back onto the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Happy stood there staring at her, "Should she be in a hospital?"

Kozic sighed, "You really want to put Kendra, the pop star in rehab? This is the best way, if we get in trouble we can take her, but I know what coming and so does Tig, if you remember he was the one who dried me out. If you can't do this….."

Happy's head snapped up, he growled at Kozic, "I CAN FUCKING DO THIS."

Chibs held up his hands, "No one said you couldn't brother. It's just hard to watch someone ya love go through this."

Happy didn't say anymore, he just sat down on the bed and held her hand, staring at her. Willing this to go faster so he could have his girl back.

**-Disaster-**

When Rosa called everyone to dinner, Kozic made everyone go down and eat, saying he would sit her. She had been out since earlier when Chibs started the IV and Kozic said it was best for her to sleep. Happy was just taking a bite when a blood curdling scream pierced the air. Happy, Tig, Juice, and Chibs ran up the stairs, Happy leading them.

When he opened the door there was Kendra, she was pressed between the dresser and the wall, blood dripping down her arm where she pulled out her IV. Kozic was standing in front of her, his hand up, "Little girl, it's me Kozic, remember?"

Kendra looked over at the four men in the doorway, looking at their kuttes she started to shake, "I didn't tell, please don't, I didn't TELL! I kept the secret! Please don't hurt me!"

Happy looked at Kozic, "What the fuck?"

Kozic shook his head, his eyes never leaving Kendra, "She's hallucinating…..little girl what secret did you keep?"

Kendra's chin started to tremble, her voice was soft, "I can't tell…..I can't tell….."

Tig's gut was twisting; he knew what she was talking about. He slipped off his kutte, hanging it on the banister of the stairs, he pushed past Juice and Chibs, talking low, "Take off your kuttes. She thinks we're here to hurt her."

Kendra's eyes went wide when she saw Tig, "I was a good girl, I didn't tell."

Tig nodded, "I know baby girl, you were really good. You didn't tell, but it's time for bed. Remember and you've hurt yourself so my friend here is going to patch you up."

Kendra looked down at her arm; she started crying harder, "Was it because I was bad? Is that why…..I was bad…..so daddy hurt me!"

Happy felt sick, he was frozen to the spot as he watched Tig move closer to her, he had no fucking idea what was going on.

Tig held up his hands, "You did real good baby girl, you're dad would NEVER hurt you."

Kendra looked at the others, "But he hurts people."

Tig nodded, "Bad people, but you're not bad. Now come on let's get you in bed."

Tig reached out for her, Kendra looked at his hand and slowly put hers into his. Tig guided her to the bed, laying her down. Chibs rushed to her side and started to get the IV hooked back up. Tig lay down on the bed, brushing the tears off her face, "Remember the song we sang that night?"

Kendra nodded, her eyes on Tig's, "I remember."

Tig smirked, "Sing with me baby girl, we'll sing you to sleep."

Kendra closed her eyes and the two of the them started singing Led Zepplin's 'Kashmir'. When Kendra was asleep Tig slipped out of the room and motioned to Happy. Happy followed him outside; he really wanted to know what the fuck Kendra was talking about.

Tig lit a cigarette, "She saw Clay kill John Teller."

Happy's head snapped up, "What?"

Tig sighed, "I'm only telling you because she can't carry this anymore. Clay isn't Jax's dad. I was just patched in and I was there the night that John came storming into the house, demanding that he be a part of Jax's life. Clay and Otto took him down, Clay hit Gemma and she ran into the bedroom. Otto and me drug John into the garage. Clay was crazy that night, he was talking about killing Gemma and the kids, I was scared for all of them. But he settled on John, he gut him, I mean there wasn't much left when he was done. I went to get something to put his body in. When I opened the door, Kendra was there, she was eight Hap, she was so little. I took her to bed and told Clay I'd stay with her. I kept watch over her that night because I was afraid he might make good and kill her and Gemma, Jax was gone that night. So I sat there watching her sleep."

Happy sat down, "The club thinks John Teller died in a fire."

Tig nodded, "One that Otto set."

Happy groaned, "Jesus Christ if Jax finds out, hell this will rip him apart."

Tig blew out smoke, "Yeah. There's more."

Happy shook his head, "What do you mean more?"

Tig sighed, "With her reliving shit I don't want you to freak the fuck out. Right after she went to Vancouver she tried to kill herself."

Happy was up from his chair, his hands gripping the front of Tig's shirt he slammed him into the porch pillar, "WHAT?"

Tig didn't even try to fight back, "You kicked her aside, I didn't fucking know if you even cared. She took a fistful of pills. One of the guys from the band dropped her off in ER and they wouldn't let her leave without someone. She called me, told me that she kept that secret for me, no one else and for Jax, but she said I owed her. So I told them I was her father and got her released from the hospital. So if it comes up…."

Happy felt his stomach roll, not only was she a mess now, but she'd been a fucking mess, trying to kill herself. He staggered back to his chair, he couldn't breathe. Tig walked toward him crouching down in front of him, "She went to a shrink, who helped her. But she stopped seeing him about a year ago and I'm guessing her eating issues was before that. I made sure she got help afterward. I swear to you man. If I would've known why you took off I would've told you."

Happy nodded, his hands clasped in front of him squeezing together hard, he wanted to hit something, kill something. His girl had been so low that she thought dying was the answer; they were going to have a long ass talk when she got better. He sighed, looking Tig in the eye, "Is there anything else?"

Tig sighed, "No, you know it all. That's why I've been calling her once a week, keeping tabs on her. I care about what happens to her. Gemma knew. I called her but she said that Kendra was a big girl."

Happy's eyes narrowed, "You told her mother that she tried to kill herself and she said that? WHAT THE FUCK?"

Tig shrugged, "I don't know man, it's always been that way with Kendra. Me and Bobby use to take her when we took our kids to do stuff. Clay and Gemma were too busy with Jax. Just love her man, don't take off on her, you're all she has."

Happy stood up, Tig standing too, he shook his head, "Nah, I'm not all she has, but I'm damn sure going to make sure she doesn't fall through the fucking cracks anymore."

Happy stormed back into the house and left Tig with his thoughts. He hated that he told her secret, but it was time for the secrets to be out. No more hiding. Hiding things is what got her there in the first place.

**-Disaster-**

Working through the vomiting and the hallucinations was nothing compared to the deep desire to use that Kendra woke up to the next morning. She eyed Happy as he brought her in some scrambled eggs and juice. He sat it on the nightstand, "You need to eat something."

Kendra just glared at him, "Why are you here? Why don't you take off and find some pretty little free pussy and leave me alone?"

Happy clenched his fists at his side, "You need to eat."

Kendra stared at him, if she was going to get out of the house; she needed to get him out of there. She smirked, "You know what I found out being gone for two years?"

Happy sighed, "Stop talking and fucking eat."

Kendra could tell she was getting to him, "I found out that your dick wasn't so magically, I found out that some men know what to do with it."

He was going to kill her, he figured she had been with other men, but hearing her talk about it about killed him. He started for her, when Kozic grabbed him, "IT'S THE DRUGS! Isn't that right Kendra? Trying to piss him off so he'll leave and you think you can give us the slip and go score."

Happy looked at her, she looked away, staring at the floor. He walked over and kicked the bed, "That true, you're trying to piss me off? Thinking you can go score?" Happy leaned down making her look at him, "NOT GOING TO FUCKING HAPPEN!"

He stood up and walked out of the room and stopped turning around he saw she was staring at him tears in her eyes, "AND EAT YOUR FUCKING FOOD!"

He needed to get out, he knew he couldn't go far, but a ride would settle him down. He told Tig and he headed to a park near the house. He sat there, smoking a few cigarettes and then headed back. He was just opening the door when Kendra ran right into his chest. She fell back on her ass and started to scoot away from him. He chuckled, bending down he picked her up and slapped her ass twice, "Nope, YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Rosa appeared, "Emmanuel….."

Happy held up his hand at his mother and headed up the stairs with Kendra crying in his back. He slammed open the door and threw her onto the bed. Instead of walking away he pinned her to the bed, hovering over her, "NOW, we're going to have a little talk. I didn't FUCK ANYONE for two years because of your ass. I couldn't even GET IT THE FUCK UP. I SCREWED UP! I listened to your mom and walked away thinking it was better for you! WELL IT WASN'T! I fucking LOVE YOU and you DAMN WELL KNOW IT! NOW KNOCK OFF YOUR SHIT!"

Happy stared down at her, both their chest heaving. Happy leaned down close to her face, their lips almost touching, "Did you fuck someone else AND DON'T FUCKING LIE!"

Kendra's eyes filled with tears, her voice was soft, "No, no one."

Happy swallowed hard, "Did you try to kill yourself?" His voice was soft and he searched her eyes.

Kendra crumbled in front of him; she shook her head but wouldn't look at him, turning her head, sobbing hard. Happy sighed, turning her head so she had to look at him, "Don't ever hurt yourself, don't hurt yourself anymore Blue. You get to the other side of this, I'm making you mine, in every way there is….ink, a ring…what ever the fuck you want. You want to stop singing, you want to have a million kids, I don't give a fuck as long as you're happy and in my bed every night." His lips got close to hers, he wanted to taste her so bad, it had been so long, but he knew that tonight wasn't the night. His cock was straining in his pants and he knew she could feel it. Groaning he got off the bed, taking a few deep breaths, "Did you eat?"

Kendra shook her head, moving up onto the bed in a sitting position, "No, not yet."

Happy sighed, "Alright I'll bring you something."

As he turned to leave, Kendra smirked, "Hap?"

He turned around, "Huh?"

Kendra didn't look at him, a blush going across her face, "You might want to take care of that, before the others see it, your mom."

He looked down and saw he had a tent in his pants that would put a teenage boy to shame. He tugged at it, "Fuck."

Kendra looked up at him, smiling a little, "Glad to see I can still make you get that way."

Happy growled, his hands braced on the door frame so he didn't go back in there and jump her, "When you're better…..FUCK Kendra."

Kendra heard the bathroom door shut a few seconds later and she leaned back on the bed. He hadn't been with anyone, he wanted her to be his wife, have his kids. She wanted to cry she was so happy. She laid there, staring at the ceiling, the need to use was still there, but for him she would try. They weren't out of the woods yet, they had a lot to work out, but she knew one thing she still loved him and he still loved her and for now that was enough to help her through.

**Ok, REVIEW ME! Hope you like!**


	20. Dealings

Chapter 20…Dealing

**Well thank you guys for all the support of this little story! I'm blown away by over 100 follows and all the reviews! I hope you like where we're going with this! Have a Great Thanksgiving for all my USA readers! And I'm thankful for all of you! SOA**

**-Disaster-**

Happy stood there staring at the computer screen. Juice had woke him up and showed him the headline. _'Pop Star Kendra Morrow dropped from label; sources say she hid a suicide attempt from execs last year. Rumors are circling that she's in rehab for a drug addiction.'_

Happy growled, "It's fucking Middleton."

Juice was shaking he was so mad, "How could he do this to her? He's made shit loads of money off her!"

Happy ran his hands over his bald head, "I don't fucking know but I know he's VERY dead. Stupid fucker."

Juice shut the computer as Kendra came down the stairs, she looked better today. Juice stood up and smiled, "Hey, you look good."

She stumbled a little on the bottom stair and Happy and Juice each grabbed one of her arms to steady her. "Thanks, still a little tired."

Juice let go of her arm, "Well that will happen, Rosa's making breakfast already, why don't you head in there."

Kendra nodded, as Happy kissed her cheek, "Morning Blue."

She blushed her face cracking into a smile, "Morning big guy."

The two men watched as she headed into the kitchen slowly. Happy could hear her humming as she did, "We don't tell her about this shit till I talk to that asshole."

Juice nodded, "Yeah, I got it. Don't worry."

Juice headed into the kitchen planning on spending the day with his best friend. Happy came in his kutte on, Kendra looked up at him her eyes went wide, "Are you leaving?"

Happy sighed, "I gotta go Blue, but Juice is sticking around today." He leaned down kissing her softly; pulling back he stared into her eyes, "I love you."

Kendra nodded, "Hurry back."

Happy grinned, "I will, keep your ass in the house. Juice has orders to tie you up if you try to run."

Kendra chuckled, leaning into Happy's ear, "I might like that."

Happy growled, "STOP." He kissed her again, still holding back, no tongue, he knew it was too soon.

He let her go and kissed his mom heading for the door. Kendra called out, "I love you too."

Happy turned and looked at her, she looked better, still too damn thin but his girl was coming back to him slowly, "Yeah I know. Be GOOD."

With that he was gone, taking Tig and Chibs with him. Juice smirked at her, "Want to play some video games?"

Kendra chuckled, "I thought you'd never ask."

**-Disaster-**

Happy was pissed, they'd been to the office, to the fucker's house, but there was no sign of him. He was going to make the asshole disappear. He knew NOT to fucking talk about Kendra to anyone. But there he went running his mouth.

Happy finished up filling up his bike and he went into the gas station. He saw Chibs standing there chatting up the girl behind the counter, he looked up and nodded to Hap. Happy nodded back, "Hey where's Tig?"

Chibs chuckled and pointed to the bathroom. Happy rolled his eyes and walked that way, he wanted to get back to his girl. When he pulled open the men's room, he just shook his head. There was Tig, a beautiful blonde woman upside down, her mouth wrapped around Tig's cock and Tig was buried in-between her legs eating her out. Happy knocked on the door jamb, "Hey, I'm heading back!"

Tig looked up his face glistening with the woman's juices, he smirked, "Yeah, be….fuck baby….be right there….I'm just finishing up with Collinda here, old friend."

Happy rolled his eyes and shut the door, he heard Tig moan in the bathroom, "That's right, stick another finger in my ass."

Happy chuckled, only Tig would get off in the men's room at a gas station. He walked to his bike and got on, putting on his sunglasses he headed back to his ma's. Maybe it was time to tell Kendra and find out if she knew where Middleton would be held up.

**-Disaster-**

After a morning of mortal kombat, Juice turned off the game system and the news came on. _"Reports today that Kendra Morrow, best known for her song 'Stronger', has been dropped from her record label do to drug abuse and attempts to hide a suicide attempt earlier in the year. We have no comment from the label or Miss Morrow herself."_

Juice looked at Kendra, she was staring at the television screen, her face was blank, but her eyes were sad. She stood up, "I'm going to lie down, wake me for lunch."

Juice reached out, his wrist going around hers gently, "Kendra….."

She shook her head, leaning in she kissed his cheek, "Not now Juan Carlos, I'm fine." He watched her as she went up the stairs. He followed her, standing in the doorway watching her as she sat on the bed.

Juice walked over and crouched down in front of her, giving her a soft smile, "Hap's looking for Middleton, bastard was suppose to keep his mouth shut."

Kendra sighed, putting her hand on his face, "It was me. I had Daphne leak that to the press when I talked to her yesterday. I don't want it anymore; all I ever wanted was to be Hap's wife and the mother of his kids. I have more money than I know what to do with."

Juice stroked his thumb under her eyes, catching her tears, "What do you want to do?"

Kendra shrugged, "I want to write music and perform sometimes, but I don't want the every night thing. I was happiest when I was singing a night a week and working as a nurse. I hate being alone all the time, that's all I've ever been. I want a loud houseful of people who want me around. I want him in my bed every night, because HE wants to be there and HE needs to be there. That's what I want."

Happy had been standing in the doorway and heard every word; she had told the press to ruin her career. He sighed, stepping into the room. Juice stood up and moved back as Happy knelt on the floor pulling her to the edge of the bed, he cupped her face, "That's what you want Blue? You want out and want a houseful of loud assholes? I can give you that. I WILL give you that. Marry me Kendra."

Kendra's eyes went wide, "But….I don't …. I don't have your ink…."

Happy chuckled, grinning at her, "I can do that as soon as you're better. Come on Blue, what do you say?"

Kendra nodded, her heart beating hard in her chest, "YES….Oh God YES!"

Happy laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he held her tight, "I love you baby, don't fucking forget that."

Juice stood there a big goofy smile on his face; he was hoping that this would be what Kendra needed something to help her get through whatever came along. He shut the door letting the two alone to celebrate.

**-Disaster-**

Happy and Kendra lay staring at each other, neither one saying anything. It was too soon for sex and Happy wasn't pushing it. But he wanted to be close to her, feel her skin against his. Juice had left them alone and Happy had slid the ring from his kutte that his mom had given him almost three years before. He opened it and Kendra's eyes filled with tears, "You had a ring?"

Happy nodded, "I've had one; got it from ma and things….I fucked shit up. I'm never leaving you again Kendra, NEVER. It's us forever now."

He took her hand and both of them were shaking as he slipped the ring on her finger. Afterward he eased her onto the bed and now they were facing each other.

Kendra reached out tracing the words across the bottom of his neck, "Will you kill for me?"

Happy's face hardened, "I would."

Kendra let out a staggered breath, "Can I kiss you at least? I know Kozic said no fooling around but I missed you."

Happy grinned, moving in slow, his lips hit hers. He was surprised when she pressed harder, her tongue slipping into his mouth. He rolled over bringing her with him so she was on top of him, letting her be in control. He was lost in her, her scent; the way her soft skin felt on his, he fucking needed her so bad.

His hand went up her sides pulling her down hard into his erection. Kendra moaned, grinding against him. Happy was getting ready to say fuck it and just take her, when the door slammed opened and there stood his ma, "EMMANUEL DAVID LOWMAN! You know she's not ready yet! Go! OUT!"

Kendra rolled over, pulling down her shirt, her face bright red, she couldn't look at Rosa. Happy scrambled to his feet, as his mother rounded around the bed, slapping at him, "OUCH! Damn….ok ma….I know…I'm going….."

Kendra giggled at him and he scowled at her, "Oh you're gonna get it later…OUCH! Ok….I'm going ma! Jesus I'm your kid you know."

Rosa huffed, "She's recovering! You get out! OUT!"

Once Happy was gone, Rosa scowled at Kendra pointing at her, "AND YOU! You behave you know the rules….NONE of that yet! He can't help himself, buy you know better!"

Kendra ducked her head, trying not to laugh, "Yes ma'am."

Rosa saw the ring on her finger and tears welled in her eyes, "That's ma to you know."

Kendra looked up and wanted to cry, she loved Rosa, more than her own mother, "Ok….Ma….I promise no fooling around until Kozic says it's alright."

Rosa smirked, "Just like old times, but this time I chased him out of this room. Now get some sleep mi hija. I'll wake you for dinner."

Once Rosa was gone, Kendra rolled on her side, staring the ring. She was going to have it all. Finally, she just might get her happy ending, all puns intended.

**Ok, just a little something to move us along! I'm trying to update all my stories today! So here's a little update! Got to love a wedding….next chapter Jax and Kendra talk and Gemma gets what's coming to her. This should be good! **


	21. Home

Chapter 21…..Home

**Well thank you as always! I'm so glad you enjoyed their engagement! Oh the ripple of that will be felt all the way in Charming….LOL…here we go!**

**This one is kind of short but I wanted to give you something today! The holiday is kicking my butt so I promise to sit down and give you a really, really good one tomorrow! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**-Disaster-**

Six days after they brought Kendra to Bakersfield, Happy paced the living room of his mom's house waiting on her and Kozic to get back from her first NA meeting. He hated that he wasn't allowed to go with her, he should've been with her, but Kozic said it was something she had to do without him. So there he was pacing, his mom was sitting in her chair, smirking, "She's fine Emmanuel, sit down and relax."

Happy shook his head, "Ma, they got out thrity minutes ago for fuck sakes."

Rosa scowled at her son, "LANGUAGE!"

Happy stopped and rubbed his hands over his head, "Sorry."

Just then the sound of a bike pulling into the drive filled the air. Happy was out the door and on the porch before Kozic could help her off the bike, Happy was there. Kendra took his hand and smiled at him, "Hey baby."

Happy pulled her into his chest, "Fuck, I missed you."

Kendra giggled, "Can't breathe Hap."

Happy loosened his grip nodding at Kozic, "Everything go alright?"

Kozic smirked, "Yup, she did great. Talk with one of the guys that ran the meeting and he gave me a list of meetings in Charming and I have a sponsor in mind already since I need to get back to Tacoma."

Happy pulled Kendra into his side and walked with her toward the house, "Who's the sponsor?"

Kozic smirked, "Dawn Weston, you might know her, she's Ally Lowen's assistant. Kendra already talked to her and she said she would happy to do it."

Happy kissed Kendra's forehead, "That's great baby, that's great."

Kendra snuggled into his chest. They were almost to the door when the sound of a bike filled the air. They all turned to see Jax pull up. Kendra took a deep breath, leaning up she kissed Happy, "Go on inside we need to talk alone."

Happy growled, "You sure you're ready for this shit?"

Kendra watched as her brother got off his bike, "Yeah, I'm all good. If not Kozic can take me to another meeting."

Happy didn't want to leave her alone with her family yet, but he knew there was no talking to her. She had to do this but he planned on being right inside the door just in case she needed him.

**-Disaster-**

Jax stopped at the bottom of the stairs, giving her a soft cocky smile, "Hey sis."

Kendra hugged herself, "Hey big brother, what brings you to Bakersfield?"

Jax chuckled, stepping up the stairs he engulfed her in his arms, hugging her tight. His voice cracking as he buried his face into her neck, "My sister is sick and I missed it."

Kendra felt him shake in her arms and she held him tight, "Everyone did, I'm used to it."

Jax pulled away from her and wiped at his eyes, "Damn it Kendra, I'm so fucking sorry. How can you ever forgive me?"

Kendra touched his face and he turned into the touch, "It's alright, you weren't the only one. It's how we were raised. We were raised that you were the golden children and I was the after thought. We're kind of like Thor and Loki."

Jax chuckled, "You've been hanging out with Juice too much."

Kendra smiled, "Yeah, well you know not a lot of good reading around so he might have given me a comic book or two."

Jax and Kendra sat down looking out on the quiet neighborhood. Jax leaned forward a little, "Ma talked to me last night, she told me about John Teller. That he….that he was my father. She said you knew that it was part of why you're so fucked up."

Kendra shrugged, "I was just the one there when Otto showed up. It doesn't make you daddy's any less. He raised you, loved you, taught you everything he knows."

Jax looked at his hands, "I know, but Jesus all the times he was gone with me and you were his blood kid. How the fuck did he do that? I'm so pissed at both of them! They've kept so much from both of us."

Kendra looked at her brother, "I'm not sad about you having the childhood you had. I got the crumbs but maybe if it had been different I wouldn't have Hap and I wouldn't change that for the world."

Jax's face got dark, "We need to stop them, the lies…the club doesn't need that."

Kendra sighed, putting her hand on her brother's, "I know, but we need to take our time and do this smart and I need to get my shit together."

Jax smiled, squeezing her hand, "You'll help me…..make SAMCRO what it should be?"

Kendra nodded, "Oh yes I'll help you. I think that daddy will want to retire in a few years anyway. Then you'll be king."

Jax sighed, the two silblings didn't say much more. They just sat there, knowing that the life they thought they had growing up was a lie. Now they had to fix the mess that their parents had made. One way or another they would.

Jax smirked, tracing his fingers over her ring, "Something you want to tell me?"

**-Disaster-**

Kendra had just gotten out of the shower when she heard her phone going off. She sighed when she saw it was her mother's number. "Hello?"

"Why didn't you call me? You're engaged and I had to find out from your brother?"

Kendra rolled her eyes, "Well I wasn't not telling you, just didn't feel like talking to you yet."

"Baby girl, I'm your mother! And queen of this club and I WILL be in charge of this wedding."

Kendra squared her shoulders, "Mother the only thing you're in CHARGE of is how fucking stupid you are if you think for ONE MINUTE you're invited to my wedding. I'm sick of you showing up when it suits you to be a mother. If I were you and thank fucking God I'm not, I'd stay away from me….far away."

Kendra slammed her phone shut and felt her gut twist. She wanted to use, but she knew she shouldn't. She sat on the edge of the bed to see Happy standing at the door. She smiled at him, "Want to go to the courthouse tomorrow?"

Happy smiled at her, "Aboustley."

**-Disaster-**

Kendra was nervous, her palms were sweating as Rosa helped her smooth out the pink sundress she had picked. She had called her brother the night before and Jax was there to give her away. He stood off to the side smirking at her, "You look beautiful sis."

Kendra smiled, her whole face beaming, "Am I really doing this? I'm getting married…..to HAPPY of all people!"

Rosa laughed, "I never thought I would see the day either, but you've bewitched him sugar and now you're my daughter! I couldn't be happier." Rosa wiped at her tears, "Ok, I will see you inside, you look beautiful mi hijia."

Kendra hugged Rosa, "Thank you for everything and for loving me."

Rosa pulled away, "Did you think I wouldn't? Alright, let's make you a Lowman little girl."

Rosa went into the courtroom and Kendra was alone with Jax, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Not having mom and dad here?"

Jax smirked, looking over her shoulder, he leaned in, "You can be pissed at me later." He kissed her cheek, "I love you sis."

As he walked into the courthouse, Kendra felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see her father smiling at her, "Little girl." He pulled her into his arms hugging her hard, "You look beautiful baby."

Kendra sobbed into her father's chest, "Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Clay just held her, "No baby I'm sorry. I told your mother I was on a run today. I left her at home. I know why you're mad and I get it. I just couldn't not walk my baby girl down the aisle."

Kendra nodded, pulling away Clay wiping at her tears, "Come on, I think another man is waiting for you now. I love you Kendra Marie and I'll do whatever I can to make up for all I did to you. I love you baby."

Kendra threw her arms around her father, "I love you too daddy."

Clay pulled away, "Let's get you married."

**-Disaster-**

When Jax came in without Kendra, Happy paniciked, he looked around at the guys wondering what the hell was going on. Jax and Kozic stood off to the side with his ma. Tig was standing up for him, while Juice was standing up for Kendra. When the door opened, he was shocked to see Clay holding onto his girl. But that shock was over once his eyes focused on her. She smiled at him, looking like a little pixie in that pink sundress. She walked toward him and he smiled, his dimples popping out, taking her in.

Clay gave her hand to Happy, slapping him on the shoulder, "Take care of her son."

Happy nodded, "With my life."

Clay moved to stand next to Rosa as Happy took both of Kendra's hands, he smirked at her, "Worried you weren't going to show girl."

Kendra blushed, "Nope, Kozic said I could have a honeymoon, so I was showing up."

The guys chuckled as the judge started. Happy and Kendra focused on each other, repeating when the judge asked them too. When it was over and they both had rings on their fingers, Happy pulled her in for their kiss as a married couple. He pulled away looking at her, "I love you Blue."

Kendra smiled, "Not as much as I love you Emmanuel."

**-Disaster-**

Kendra was nervous, she had no idea why, but she was. Her honeymoon night was going to take place in Hap's old room and something about his mother and the guys being downstairs had her nervous as hell. Not to mention what she planned on doing for Hap tonight. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple white sheer night gown and her heart was thundering in her chest. What if he didn't like sex with her now? She stared in the mirror and told herself she could do this. She opened the bathroom door and smiled at him. He was already on the bed under the covers naked. He smiled at her and put his cigarette out, motioning to her by crooking his finger, "Come here wife."

Kendra moved toward the bed, setting the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Happy raised an eyebrow, "Big night?"

Kendra took a staggered breath, "Be gentle."

Happy nodded, "I will baby, don't worry. Just come here."

Kendra eased onto the bed, pulling down the covers. Happy was already erect and she straddled him as he pulled her down into a kiss. Their tongues dancing around in each other mouth's, loving each other had they hadn't in almost three years. His hands dug into her ass, wishing there was more, there but he was going to make damn sure she put on more weight. He liked his girl curvy.

Kendra moaned as his lips found her nipples through the night gown, sucking and loving them. She bucked down into his erection, loving the way he growled at her. His arms banded around her waist and he eased onto all fours, his hands pulling at her thong, tossing it aside, his fingers found her clit and found her already dripping as he worked at her clit, pushing her to the edge his dick digging into her ass he wanted her so bad. He used his other hand to guide him into her warm pussy, burying himself to the hilt she screamed out his name as he started working her. Moving his hard cock in and out, kneading her ass in his hands.

Kendra felt herself working up as he slammed into her and when she felt her body come alive she screamed again as she slammed down around him.

Happy gritted his teeth as her walls engulfed him, pulsing around his cock. He wanted to cum in her ass, make her love it. He panted as he pulled out and smeared lube all over his cock. He pressed at her tight ring of muscle his hand on her back, "Relax baby…..I won't hurt you."

Kendra nodded her head, still in a sex fog from her first orgasm. As he pushed in the burning made her wince. Happy was a large man and she had never felt so full in her life as he worked inside. When he was all in, he stilled, "You alright?"

Kendra shook her head, "My clit." She panted to him.

Happy's hand found her clit, working her as he started to move in her, she was impossibly tight and he thought he might cum just from the tighteness, but he wanted her to love this, ask for this again. So he went slow, building them both up. When he felt her start to move back against him, he growled, increasing his speed on her clit, when she came and her ass tightened around him, he let himself go, pounding into her harder than he had wanted roaring her name.

When he came out of his fog his cock had slipped from her and he was panting laying on top of her, kissing her ink on her back. "FUCK."

Kendra smirked against the pillow, "I know right? If I knew it would like that I would've given that up a long time ago."

Happy growled, biting at her neck, making her giggle, "Damn kinky bitch."

He rolled over taking her with him, she snuggled into his chest smiling as she looked at their hands, both their rings, "That's YOUR damn kinky WIFE, sir."

Happy laughed, the vibrating making her feel like she had came home, "That's right YOUR MINE and I own this ass. Tomorrow I'm inking you."

Kendra smiled up at him, "Good." She kissed him deep, knowing that he was working on the next round. For the first time in Kendra Morrow's life she knew she was right where she needed to be, in her husband's arms.

**THERE! I gave you a surprise! They got married! And smut! REVIEW ME!**


	22. Blue Rising

Chapter 22…Blue Rising

**Well I hope you all had a great weekend. I took time off to be with the family. It was great and we got a lot of shopping done and way too much eating! But here you go a little something to move us along! I didn't want to leave you hanging too long! Have a great night! SOA**

**-Disaster-**

Kendra felt like a child sitting there leaning over the chair in the kitchen. Everyone had cleared out first thing Happy told everyone but his mother to get out, he was inking his old lady. Kendra now sat there the rig had been biting into her back for three hours and if he didn't have to rub the ink away she might have thought Happy had left. She couldn't wait to see what he did, he had already had this planned but he wouldn't show her the drawing and now she sat there wondering what the hell he had added to her ink.

Happy smirked; he could almost feel her vibrating. His girl was tough; she didn't even want to take breaks, saying she wanted it done so she could see it. So there he sat the rig in his hand, wiping at her delicate skin from time to time, but not saying anything. He liked that about his girl, she could understand his need for silence and this moment was something he never wanted to forget. When the last stroke was done, he wiped at the ink and rolled his shoulders, leaning in he kissed the side of her neck, whispering in her ear, "Go look."

Kendra turned to him smiling so bright his eyes hurt, she made a squealing noise and kissed him hard before she ran from the room without her shirt up the stairs. His mother who had come in from working in her garden laughed, "You better go see what she thinks."

Happy grinned, "She's all mine now ma."

Rosa came over leaning into her son she kissed the top of his head, "She always was son."

Happy got up and walked upstairs. He walked into his old room and stood at the doorway watching her as she looked in the mirror a little hand mirror in her hand while her back reflected in the mirror above the bathroom sink. She was crying, but he knew they were happy tears. He reached up his hands going to the top of the door, "Well baby?"

Kendra was in awe.

There was still her willow tree, with the cocoon and the butterflies and her Blue Morpho, but now added to it was a crow, it's talons on each of the wings of the Blue Morpho it's wings shielding it from danger. And spread out between the wings was his name, Happy. Kendra looked up at him, "I love it, I just….I love it…..so much."

Happy walked over, his arms going around her waist as he looked at the ink in the mirror, his voice raspy and low in her ear, "It's to tell every fucker that EVER looks at you that you belong to me, but it's to tell you that I'll always have your back. I'll always protect my girl, my Blue. So if you ever doubt it, just look in the mirror girl, because this shit with us, that shit is forever."

Kendra wrapped her arms around him, kissing him slowly. When she pulled away she stared into his eyes, "I love you."

Happy growled, picking her up by the waist, her legs wrapping around him, "I fucking love you too."

He threw her on the bed, making sure she ended up on all fours, he leaned down pulling her jeans down, "This ain't gonna last long, but I want to see that ink on display, MY INK."

Kendra smirked looking over her shoulder, "You're going to get blood on you."

Happy growled, licking at her tender skin, loving the taste of her blood that flooded his mouth, he grinned, "I want to taste every part of you Blue. I'll clean that shit and wrap it, but first, I'm going to fuck my wife."

Kendra screamed out in pleasure as he thrust into her, knowing that their bubble would break, they had to get back to real life. But for now she loved just being with him.

**-Disaster-**

Weeks went by, Kendra was swamped with work. She had interview after interview explaining her eating disorder, her drug addiction, and the bombshell of her wedding. Well wishes from fans poured in and most of them understood why she was taking a break. She really didn't know what she would do now, if she keep performing. But she did want to run her own studio, give others the chance she never got. Dawn her sponsor stayed by her side, helping her through those weeks. Happy was off getting transferred back to Charming from Tacoma. He called every night, but Kendra knew it was stressing him to be so far from her. She hit two meetings a day sometimes, but she kept her head up and forced herself to eat.

One of the guys was always with her, either Tig or Juice. Tig had become like her freaking uncle who you wanted to hit most the time, but loved to death. Juice had broken up with Janine and was around all the time to keep her busy.

She and Hap had moved back into the house they had with Juice, swearing to him that they would find a bigger place, but he didn't care, he was glad to have Kendra around again. Over those weeks Kendra had been really good to avoid her mother, but everyone knew it was going to come to a head.

The night of the fire out at the Bluebird Warehouse, Hap had been patched SAMCRO again. The guys were planning a huge party and his old lady she was required to come and put on a show. She knew she would see her mother, so she dressed in a black corset that showed off her ink, black leather pants, and a pair of blood red knee high boots without a heel. She wasn't stupid she knew if her mother said one word, it would be all bets off. Mother or not Gemma Morrow had a lot to answer for and Kendra Lowman wasn't going to take shit from anyone anymore.

As she stepped into the living room, Hap was sitting on the couch lacing up his boots. He looked up at her and his mouth fell open, he looked back at his boots, "Go change."

Kendra smirked, "Why?"

Happy looked up at her giving her a warning look, "Too much skin on display."

Kendra turned around, "I wanted everyone to see my ink baby, that's all."

Happy stood up, stalking toward her; he pushed her against the wall, pulling down the corset taking one of her nipples into his warm wet mouth, sucking at it hard. He growled, pulling away, "That's why you change, those fuckers could come out at any minute and if any of my brother's see what's mine, I'll have to kill them. CHANGE."

He smacked her ass and sent her back to the bedroom, following behind her; he walked over to her closet and pulled out a low cut halter top that tied around the neck. He grinned at her, lying back on the bed, "Take it off slow."

Kendra rolled her eyes and Happy snapped his fingers, pointing at her, "Woman don't get sassy with me. Your old man asked you to change slow."

Kendra felt her core flood she loved it when he was like this, damn smug bastard knew it too. She unzipped the front of the corset super slow, walking toward the bed so she was almost between his legs. She could see his erection tenting in his pants and she moved over his legs, unzipping his pants she pulled him out and Happy let his head fall back on the bed. He chuckled, "Damn Blue, we're going to be late."

Kendra grinned around his cock, sucking him down hard, making sure he knew all the dirty little things she was going to let him do later to her. She flicked her tongue out across the back of his cock, loving the growl she got. She increased her speed and soon found herself on her back, her corset was gone her breast spilling out and his mouth on them, sucking and biting at the tender flesh. He pulled her pants down just enough and was inside her, his hard cock filling her. She arched her back as he held her legs against his chest, her ankles at his shoulders; he fucked her hard, pounding into her. When she clenched around him she sent him over the edge with her. Afterward they lay on the bed, both of them panting, Happy smirked at her, "That's why you have to change; I don't want to fuck you in front of her brother and father, now get dressed you fucking tease."

Kendra laughed now they were going to be really late; she had fix herself all over again. But he won; she wore the shirt he picked out.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra stood by the bar with Dawn while they waited for Happy and the guys to come out of church. She had kept her distance from her mother, knowing that her mom was clocking her movements like a hawk. She was nursing a bottle of water when her mother finally gave in and walked over. Gemma had her hands on her hips, "So this is how it is then?"

Kendra set down her water, "How what is? This is what you wanted. You always said mother's should drown baby girls and that's what I'm giving you. Pretend I'm dead."

Gemma got close to her, bumping her chest into Kendra's, "Listen here little girl, FAMILY IS FAMILY, you're not getting away from me. I might be a shitty mom, but I'm YOUR mom and I'm not going away so easy." Gemma gave her a smile, "Besides I'm the queen around here and I can make your life a living hell."

Dawn's eyes got big, "Gemma this isn't good for her."

Kendra moved in bumping her mother, "NO, it's good Dawn, I might need this. You want to come at me Queen, then do it. You think that any of this matters to me? What matters to me are the PEOPLE who make my life, my HUSBAND, my uncles, my brother, my father, my friends, NOT YOU. You're just pissed because you can't grow a dick and be president."

The church doors opened as Gemma slapped Kendra hard across the face. Gemma knew she had made a mistake as soon as Kendra's head snapped back and her daughter narrowed her blue eyes at her, licking at the blood dripping from her mouth.

Happy saw the look on Kendra's face and he knew she was going to lose her shit. He tried to move to save the cat fight that was going to happen, but he was too late.

Kendra balled up her fist and slammed it right into her mother's nose. Blood gushed down Gemma's face and she screamed, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Gemma went for Kendra's hair, but Kendra's short hair went right through her fingers and Kendra grabbed Gemma's hair and pulled back and then forward bringing her knee up into her mother's gut. Then she shoved Gemma on the floor, towering over her, "YOU DON'T EVER GET TO TOUCH ME! YOU WANT TO PLAY HAPPY FAMILY THEN FINE, BUT I KNOW YOU, YOU OLD BITCH." Kendra looked around at the croweater, "AND ANY OF YOU CUNTS WHO THINK YOU CAN COME AT ME OR MY OLD MAN WILL BE IN FOR MUCH WORSE. I'M THE DAUGHTER OF CLAY MORROW AND THE OLD LADY AND WIFE OF HAPPY LOWMAN AND I'M NOT TAKING SHIT FROM ANYONE ANYMORE!"

The guys were frozen, watching as Kendra held her hand out for her mother, helping her to her feet. She leaned in whispering to Gemma, "I know you mom and I know your tricks. I can play nice for now, but come at me or anyone I love and I'll kill you." Gemma's eyes cut to Kendra, Kendra smirked, "I won't let you run me or this club anymore." She kissed Gemma's cheek and it made the queen shutter as Kendra grabbed her water bottle and headed outside.

Happy watched her go and he wasn't sure what to do at first. Clay slapped him in the stomach, "Go take care of her, I'll take care of mine. At least they got that out of their system."

Happy wasn't so sure about that, Gemma and Kendra had a lot of shit to work through, he wasn't sure this was the end of it.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW ME! **


	23. Charming on Fire

Chapter 23….Charming on Fire

**Greetings! A short update today, but I had to get you something! I have a million things going on, but hang in there with me! I'm not done with this one by a long shot! Have a great night! SOA**

**-Disaster-**

Happy found her, crouched next to the dumpster by the garage, drinking her water and shaking. Happy stood there, looking down at her, a smirk on his face, "Feel better?"

Kendra stood up, she paced back and forth, "Who does she think she is? I mean she's not one of you! I swear to fucking God, she thinks this club is like her own little chess game! I want to go back in there and gut her on the bar!"

Happy chuckled, lighting a cigarette, "Well that might be bad." Kendra growled, starting back toward the clubhouse. Happy caught her around the waist and pulled her back against his chest, biting her neck, "STOP!"

Kendra sighed, relaxing in his arms, "She's a bitch."

Happy sighed, throwing his cigarette aside, "Yeah, but she's your ma and ya can't kill your ma. No matter how much you want to." He kissed the side of her neck, grinning against her skin, "Now killer, where's my prize? I'm all patched in and my old lady should be showing me some love."

Kendra sighed turning in his arms; she smiled, walking him backward toward the wall of the garage. He smirked at her, "Here?" Kendra dropped to her knees and smiled up at him, "You dirty little whore, MY dirty little whore."

Kendra pulled him from his jeans, "I will always be your dirty little whore." She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, sucking him down, loving the taste of his skin against her tongue. She sucked, her hand working his balls.

Happy had never felt so damn proud in his life when she took her mother to task. Gemma was out of control and someone needed to stop her. He'd never liked how much the queen had Clay's ear, but the shit she did to Kendra, well if he could gut her he would. But for now he would just sit back and enjoy the fact that his wife, his old lady was doing the sweetest things to his cock and he couldn't get enough of her. When he came he came hard, loving the woman who gave him something to fight for.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra stood at the foot of the ring watching her old man and Tig go toe to toe. It had been two nights since the Bluebird warehouse blew up and things were tense, so the boys were blowing off some steam. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see her brother smirking at her, "Your old man is on fire tonight."

Kendra beamed looking back at the ring as Hap gave Tig a nice right left combo to the gut, "He is, he's a strong soldier for the club."

Jax took a sip of his beer, clocking his step father, "You doing ok with everything we talked about?"

Kendra trained her eyes on her father, "Yup, acting like the only one I have the problem with is mom. I just want to rip his heart out for what he's done, but I'm playing along like you asked me."

Jax put his arm around his sister, pulling her in he kissed the top of her head, "We'll make this right, it's just going to take time. Piney and Ope are with us and I know that Hap is working on Tig. I know Juice will do whatever you need. We can do this, take this club and get it from them."

Kendra sighed, leaning against her brother, "I'm scared. With the Mayans taking out the warehouse I know things are going to get crazy."

Jax sighed, "Don't worry about that shit, just take care of your old man and steer clear of ma and Clay. Like I promised I'll let you deal with ma when the time comes."

Kendra closed her eyes, "I hope I can."

Jax chuckled, "I have a feeling after the other night you can do a lot more than you think. But no more fighting, let me handle that shit."

Kendra nodded, pulling away, "Have you seen Abel today?"

Jax nodded, "He's fighting, staying strong."

Kendra smirked, "Helps that a pretty doctor is taking care of him."

Jax took a drink of his beer, "Shut up."

Kendra smiled at her brother, kissing his cheek, "Whatever you say." He smirked and walked away toward Clay and the others as her sweaty bloody smiling husband came toward her. Happy threw her over his shoulder and headed into the clubhouse. All talk of the grand plan for the club was lost as soon as he shut the door to their room and laid on top of her, she was right where she needed to be.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra woke the next morning her husband wrapped around her. She smiled, but then her stomach rolled and she pushed him away running for the bathroom. She heaved into the toilet, not sure what the hell was wrong with her. She felt a large ringed hand on her back as she heaved again.

Happy sighed, "What the hell is wrong? You haven't done anything have you?"

Kendra was hurt as she looked up at him; she had been sober, doing her meeting, putting on weight, going to the counselor, "NO! I haven't, just get out!"

Happy sighed, standing up he grabbed a wash cloth and wetted it, kneeling back down he put it on the back of her neck, she pushed against him, but he growled at her, "STOP! I know, I'm sorry I was a dick. Just worry about you and shit. Jesus Kendra."

Kendra laid her head on the toilet seat, "Well I haven't."

Happy sighed, wiping at the few tears that fell from her eyes, "I'm sorry baby."

Kendra nodded, reaching up she flushed the toilet and Happy scooped her up carrying her to the bed. He laid her down and stood there looking at her, "I don't like the way you look. We're going to ER; you never know what the fuck you ate or drank around here last night."

Kendra shook her head, "NO, I'll be fine."

Happy was already getting dressed, he threw her a clean SAMCRO shirt from the dresser drawer and her pants from the night before, "GET DRESSED, Not even talking about it. You're sick, YOU'RE GOING!"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead and headed into the bathroom. Kendra sighed, pulling on her pants. When she went to button her pants, she realized how much tighter they were, but she had been eating all the time. She pushed down her own issues and waited for Happy. She knew he wouldn't be happy until he knew she was fine.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra sat on the bed in ER her legs bouncing she hated to wait and being in ER meant waiting. Happy's phone had gone off so he had stepped outside and left her there. When the curtain pulled back, she smiled when she saw Tara come in, "Tara, it's been a long time."

Tara smiled, pulling her into a hug, "Oh God Kendra, I've missed you so much! It's great to see you. I have your CD at home."

Kendra blushed, "Oh it was just a little thing."

Tara chuckled, "Nothing about you has ever been just a little thing, you've always been the bright spot in that family."

Kendra laughed, "That's high praise coming from someone that fucked my brother."

Tara blushed, "Jesus, that did sound bad. Well they called me in, because I'm on call and it looks like we figured out what is going on with you."

Kendra sighed, "Just tell me get it over with."

Tara smiled, "Well you're pregnant. I can schedule an ultrasound so we can see how far along, but right now you just need to go home, keep crackers and ginger ale next to the bed. You have morning sickness."

Kendra just stared at Tara, "You're sure?"

Tara smiled, putting her hand on Kendra's shoulder, "Yup, I'm sure. I'll get your going home instructions, you're a little dehydrated, so make sure you drink a lot. And congratulations to you and Happy."

Kendra wiped at her tears, "Yeah, thank you."

**-Disaster-**

The nurse came and gave her the appointment for the OB for the ultrasound. She waited for Hap, but she figured he got caught up on the phone. She texted him that she was going up to see Abel. She was standing there, staring at him through the glass when she felt her husband's arms wrap around her, he kissed her neck, "What they say?"

Kendra smiled, turning in his arms; she put her hand on his cheek, her heart thundering in her chest, "I'm pregnant."

She held her breath watching him as he took it in. His face searching hers, "Pregnant?"

Kendra felt her nerves getting the better of her, "Yeah…..are you mad?"

Happy's face broke out into a grin and he picked her up spinning her around, kissing her hard. He sat her back down on the ground, pushing her against the glass of the NICU, "Fuck I love you Blue."

She snickered, wrapping her arms around him and leaning into his chest, "We can't do this hear, I don't want to scar our nephew."

Happy chuckled, looking in at Abel, "He's cool with it; he's going to be a Son someday so he'll see worse than this." He leaned in kissing her hard, letting her know how fucking happy he was. His girl was going to have his kid; he couldn't wait to tell his ma.

He pulled back and smiled, "Let's get you two home."

Kendra let him take her hand and led her down the hallway, he pulled out his phone, "Hey Tig, yeah she's fine, send Sack with the van…..yeah thanks man."

He closed his phone leaning into her as they got on the elevator, his finger tracing down her nose, "No more bikes, till you see the doc you hear me? Need to keep you and this kid safe as can be."

Kendra rolled her eyes, "Yes dear."

She stepped off the elevator and he slapped her ass, "HEY! I know what that means….Jesus you are gonna get it so hard."

Kendra smiled over her shoulder, "Oh I hope so!"

She squealed as Happy picked her up and carried her outside to wait for the van. Things for the club were heading south, but they had each other and that was what mattered.

**THERE! I answered why she is being so cool with Clay, her and Jax have a plan. I also gave you a little Happy baby! So REVIEW ME! PLEASE!**


	24. Confused

Chapter 24…Confused

**Well greetings all! I'm glad you enjoyed the baby news! I'm sure all of Charming will be awaiting the arrival of newest Lowman! The baby will live…so everyone relax….I'm not doing that to Kendra! I promise! The Morrow-Teller-Lowmans, that's Jax and Kendra have thought this whole thing out….so don't be surprised if it doesn't come up much, for awhile but in looks and glances at each other. But for now….we move on to my favorite villain of SOA…..Stahl! LOL…oh her and Kendra are going to love each other!**

**-Disaster-**

Kendra pulled up to Teller-Morrow scanning the lot for his bike. She had come from her first appointment with the OB/GYN and she couldn't wait to show him the picture from the ultrasound. She was disappointed that he wasn't there and even more disappointed that she had to go in and talk to her mother to see when they were getting back. She pulled herself from her new truck and walked toward the office.

Her mother stepped outside and smirked, "Well how'd the doctor's go? Happy couldn't stop talking about it…well as much as Happy talks."

Kendra chanted to herself that this was what Jax needed her to do, so she smiled, "I have a picture, would you like to see your next grandchild?"

Gemma's eyes filled with tears a little, "Yeah, I would like that."

Kendra smiled, pulling out the ultrasound picture, she handed it to her mother, "Doctor said everything was just fine, right as rain he said."

Gemma nodded, wiping at her eyes, "Oh baby girl I'm so happy for you. Maybe….well since I wasn't at your wedding…..maybe I could throw your shower?"

Kendra wanted to poke out her eyeballs, but she smiled big, "I'd like that mom."

Gemma pulled her in for a big hug, "Oh baby I'm so so sorry, just let me make it up to you."

Kendra nodded, pulling away, "That sounds good a fresh start for both of us."

Gemma smiled, "A fresh start."

Just then the lot was full of dark sedans, Gemma crossed her arms over her chest, "Shit the feds."

Kendra didn't say anything, she just watched as a tall blonde woman got out of one of the cars and stalked over to them, "Gemma Morrow?"

Gemma nodded, "Yeah, who's askin' sweetheart?"

The agent smiled, taking off her sunglasses and holding out her hand, "Agent June Stahl, ATF, it's nice to meet you in person."

Gemma looked at the woman's hand in disgust, "Well sweetheart you looking for work on those cars, you'll need to make an appointment."

Stahl chuckled, "Nope, I'm honestly looking for your daughter, Kendra…..I believe it's Lowman now."

Kendra stepped up, "I'm Kendra Lowman."

Stahl smiled, "We need to bring you in Mrs. Lowman, we served a search warrant at your home today but you weren't there. When we did the search we found a brick of coke in your bathroom. So we're taking you in."

Gemma rushed as Stahl, but two agents grabbed her arms holding her back, "YOU DUMB BITCH!"

Stahl laughed as Kendra held her head up high as they slapped the cuffs on her, "Oh it's alright Mrs. Morrow, I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding. She should be home by dinner."

**-Disaster-**

Kendra sat there in the interview room, her leg bouncing. She wanted to tear something the fuck up, like June Stahl's face for starters. She hadn't used in months! She WOULDN'T USE NOW! She was pregnant and the bitch knew that. She didn't look up when the door opened and Stahl stepped in smiling at her, "Well it looks like the brick we found was just bath salts."

Kendra growled at her, feeling more like her husband than herself at the moment, "CAN I GO THEN?"

Stahl laughed, "Well since I have you here, maybe you and me can have a little chat about your life."

Kendra glared at her, Stahl shifted on her chair, opening a folder. She pulled out photos of dead Mayans spreading them across the table, "This is the work of your husband we believe. We know you were born into this life Kendra, we know you didn't have a choice, but you got out. You were a successful music artist, why did you come back?"

Kendra was silent leaning back in her chair.

Stahl pulled out a certificate and slid it across the table, "Ok, so love brought you back and family. But what if your family isn't your family? This is a copy of your birth certificate, YOUR REAL ONE. Notice any problems with it?"

Kendra sighed, leaning forward she picked up the birth certificate and stared at it. It had the seal on it and everything, but there was no way in knowing if it was correct. Under father it listed Alexander Trager, which made her heart sped up, her mother had slept with Tig too? But when her eyes went to mother, it wasn't Gemma Morrow, it was Emily Duncan. Kendra remembered that name; she was a croweater that Tig talked about from time to time.

It took everything in Kendra not to react to the bitch. She sat back and stared at her, "We done here?"

Stahl shook her head, smiling, "Oh sure, you're free to go. I believe your old man, that's what you call it, is outside waiting. You have a good day Mrs. Lowman and good luck with all that family shit."

Kendra pulled herself up from the table and walked out the door, heading to the lobby. When she got there she saw her father, her mother, Happy, and then her eyes fell on Tig. Her head went swimmy and her eyes rolled back in her head. The last she remembered was Happy's arms as he caught her.

**-Disaster-**

Happy laid her down on the couch in Wayne Unser's office, her face was pale, he slapped at her cheeks, "Kendra! Kendra baby wake up!"

Gemma stood in the doorway, "It's the stress from BEING BROUGHT IN HERE!" Gemma yelled as she spied Stahl smirking in the hallway. She turned back to Happy, "She'll be fine, pregnant women do shit like that all the time the first trimester. She probably forgot to eat this morning."

Kendra moaned and Happy caressed her face in between his hands, "Baby? Blue you with me?"

Kendra nodded, trying to sit up, but he held her down, "What happened?"

Happy growled at her, "Did you eat breakfast?"

Kendra sighed, her eyes now falling on her husband's extremely pissed off ones, "I had to have blood work, they didn't want me to eat before. Then I went to clubhouse wanting to show you the picture and you weren't there and then I got drug here for hours. I'm sorry baby."

Happy sighed, running a ringed hand over his face, "Fucking asshole feds. I should go gut that bitch right now!"

Kendra held onto his kutte holding him in place, "NO! Just take me home baby, please?"

Happy sighed, leaning down he kissed her, "Alright but no more of this shit. Those feds come at you; you demand to wait till your lawyer is there."

Kendra's head was spinning as he walked her out of the police station. Tig was leaning against his bike and he stood up throwing his cigarette down as she walked toward him, "How you doing doll?"

Kendra pulled herself closer to Happy, "I'm fine, thanks."

Tig reached out touching her cheek, "You gave us one hell of a scare." Kendra shook her head, turning her face into Happy's chest. Tig looked at Happy, "Clay needs us, sorry brother."

Happy sighed, his arm around Kendra tightening, "Alright, baby I'm going to have your mom take you home. EAT! I'll be home as soon as I can."

Kendra nodded as he kissed her softly, his hand catching her chin, "I'm fucking serious, eat!"

Kendra smiled at him, "I will baby, I promise."

He kissed her and got on his bike. She stood there watching as he and Tig drove away. Her head was a mess, as she watched Tig….was he really her father? Who was this Emily Duncan? Could she be her mother? That would explain why Gemma was so cold with her.

She felt her mother's arm around her, "Come on baby girl, let's get you home."

Kendra nodded, not sure what else there was to say. She needed to talk to Dawn her sponsor, she needed a fucking meeting. But first she eat and get rid of her mother, she needed time to think. She let her hand drift to her stomach where her and Happy's baby was nestled and she prayed her children would NEVER go through the hell she was.

**I know it was short, but hey I wanted to get something out there before I ran errands. I promise if I can I will write more today! REVIEW ME! It makes me happy! Was Stahl lying or are Kendra's parents really Tig and Emily Duncan?**


	25. Painful Truth

Chapter 25…..Painful Truth

**You guys seemed to love the birth certificate bomb. But don't worry, Stahl isn't done yet. She has lots of trouble to start in Charming and it's not going to be easy for our couple! LOL…here we go!**

**-Disaster-**

Kendra had called Juice as soon as her mother dropped her off. She needed to talk to him alone and knowing that Hap was busy meant she could talk to him and not have Hap overhearing. She couldn't tell him anything, not till she was sure. She felt sick as she sat there, wondering what her brother would say. Hell he might not be her brother, her parents might not be her parents. She sighed, rubbing her hands on her stomach, she had to stay calm, she knew that if she ended up in the hospital Happy would bust heads open. She didn't want that, she wanted to follow through with this plan that Jax had. Then her mind went to Tig. Had he known all these years? Or was he just like her, in the dark? Who was Emily Duncan and why did she give her away? The thoughts in her head in too overwhelming she pulled her knees into her chest almost protecting the little baby growing inside her and cried.

When Juice came in, he found her on the couch, her knees pulled up close to her chest and he could tell that she had been crying. He walked over and sat close to her, rubbing her leg, "Kendra, what the hell is wrong?"

Kendra wiped at her cheeks, "I need you to promise me something as my friend, MY BEST FRIEND."

Juice sighed, "Alright, if I can."

Kendra shook her head, sitting up and crossing her legs Indian style, "NO, you were MINE first. I was your family before the club. You have to help me and you have to swear that you won't tell until we know for sure."

Juice felt sick, "What the fuck is going on?"

Kendra's chin trembled, "When Stahl took me today…..she showed me a birth certificate….my birth certificate…..it said that my parents aren't my parents….that it…..that Tig and some old croweater named Emily Duncan were."

Juice felt like the air had been taken from his sails, he leaned back on the couch, "Shit Kendra, you have to tell Hap."

Kendra shook her head, "NO, not till I know if she made it up. If she didn't my whole life….it's a lie….IT'S A LIE!"

Juice sighed pulling her into his arms, he held her whispering to her, "I promise, it's just her probably trying to tear at the club. Just relax. We'll get the bottom of this, I promise. Just settle down."

Kendra let him hold her, hoping that Stahl had been lying. She wasn't a big fan of her parents, but if she wasn't theirs it would TEAR apart SAMCRO and she didn't want to be the reason.

**-Disaster-**

Happy stood outside the diner watching cars come and go. Clay, Jax, and Tig were inside talking to Darby while he and Bobby stood outside keeping watch. He hated that he wasn't with Kendra, but club shit came first and she knew that.

He took a drag on his cigarette just as sedan pulled up. Bobby groaned, "Shit, it's the bitch ATF agent. I'll let Clay know."

Happy narrowed his eyes at the woman; picturing in his head all the shit he would do to her once they gave him the green light. She had upset his girl and he wasn't having that shit.

Stahl smiled at him, "Mr. Lowman, how is your wife? Sorry she passed out today, that's really too bad. Lovely young lady, so much talent, such a waste she's stuck here in Charming."

Happy growled, "She's just fine where she fucking is."

Stahl chuckled, "I'm sure someone like you would think that. Did you know I was reading today that she had an affair with Justin Timberlake? It's amazing how you go from you to someone like Justin Timberlake to well you again. Must be packing some real heat."

Happy grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know bitch."

Clay's voice came from behind him, "Agent Stahl, see you're upset almost all my family today. Is there something I can do for you?"

Stahl smiled, "Nope, just grabbing some lunch." She leaned in close to Clay, "And not everyone I upset today IS your family. Have a good day now boys."

Happy watched as Clay's face dropped for a second, something skittered across his face that Happy couldn't quite place. Clay put his sunglasses on, "Come on, let's hit it."

Happy got on his bike but wondered what the hell was going on. He planned on having a long talk with Blue when he got home, find out what that bitch said to her. This shit was going to get messy before it got better.

**-Disaster-**

Juice stared at the computer screen, he felt sick. Kendra was pacing the length of his room waiting for him to tell her that what Stahl showed her was a lie, but it wasn't. In front of him in black and white was the proof, she wasn't a Morrow, she was a Trager. He closed the computer and ran his hands over his Mohawk, "Kendra, come over here a minute."

Kendra saw the look on his face and she sat down hard on the edge of his bed her head shaking, "NO! Don't tell me….I don't want to know….Jesus…..Oh God."

Juice went to her crouching down he rubbed up and down her arms, "Kenny this doesn't change anything."

Kendra had never felt so betrayed in her life, it was all a lie. "That's why she hated me. I wasn't hers! That was why her and dad always treated me differently…..Oh God…..What am I going to do?"

Kendra could feel herself working up to a full blown panic attack and then she heard heavy boots in the hallway. Happy was home, shit she didn't need him to see her like this. She swallowed hard and wiped at her face, trying to get rid of the evidence that she had been crying.

Happy stood at the door, his face set hard, "What the fuck is going on?"

Juice sighed getting up he went over and opened his computer, motioning for Happy while Kendra sat on Juice's bed and fell apart.

Happy glanced at her and then walked over staring at the computer screen.

_Birth Certificate of Live Birth_

_Kendra Marie Trager_

_Mother Emily Duncan_

_Father Alexander Trager_

Happy's head snapped up and he stared at Juice, "How the fuck does she know about this?"

Juice sighed, "Stahl showed her the hard copy today. She wanted me to find out if it was true….and it is."

Happy felt sick. His girl was going through so much already, she was fighting an eating disorder, had gotten herself clean, and was now pregnant and now the bottom of her world just fell out. He walked over and knelt down, tilting up her face so she would look at him, "You feel like you might use?"

Kendra stared in his eyes and gave him a slight nod; she was ashamed that was the first thing she thought about. Happy sighed standing up he held out his hand, "Come on Blue. Juice call Dawn and have her meet us at St. Thomas, there's a meeting there in an hour. We'll be there."

Juice nodded, watching as Happy led his best friend out of the room. Juice wasn't sure what was going to happen but he knew that this was going to blow things wide open for the club.

**-Disaster-**

Happy pulled up to the park and got off the bike after Kendra. She stood there hugging herself, her voice soft, "Why are we here?"

Happy smirked, "Because you needed some air. Come on sugar."

He threw his arm around her and walked up the small trail with her, kissing the top of her head. "Were you going to tell me?"

Kendra nodded, her head against his chest, "Yes. I just wanted to be sure. Why is this happening?" She pulled away from him, her hands going to her belly again; Happy noticed that when she was upset now she rubbed her stomach, almost protecting their kid.

Kendra's eyes went his, "Do you think Tig knew?"

Happy shook his head, "Nah, I don't. I don't know what the fuck happened, but Tig loves his kids and he would've been part of your life. I don't what happened. Maybe we need to track down Emily Duncan."

Kendra nodded, pulling herself up onto the picnic table near them, "She didn't want me."

Happy walked over to her, staring into her eyes, "Kendra…you don't know that. You know better than anyone what Gemma can do when she sets her mind to it."

Kendra sighed, leaning forward to put her forehead against his, "I know. I'm just scared."

Happy grabbed her face in-between his hands and kissed her softly, "I know baby, but this is why you have me, you're not alone and we have our own family now. Fuck Kendra I'll transfer, we can go where ever the fuck you want. We can open a little tattoo shop, I can work while you set up a recording studio and pop out kids. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy baby."

Kendra nodded, getting up she pushed him back a little so she could melt into him, her arms wrapping around him, "Just hold me right now, please? Tell me it's going to be alright."

Happy closed his eyes and held her close, his hand going up and down her back, "Baby, if we're together anything could happen and we'd make it out. Just have to stick together. I love you Blue."

Kendra sobbed into his chest, "Thank you for loving me….I love you too."

**It was short but I wanted to get it out there. Next chapter is them looking for Emily Duncan….Gemma and Clay are in some hot water now! Night you guys! SOA**


	26. Mother's Heart

Chapter 26….A Mother's Heart

**Well all of you seem to love the bombshell. And who doesn't love Stahl in the mix. I thank you ALL for reading this one and hanging in there with me! This is going to be a long ride, so buckle up!**

**I was asked who Kendra looks like, I like to think of her as Jennifer Lawerence with black short spikey hair! I hope that helps!**

**-Disaster-**

Clay Morrow sat at his kitchen table. It wasn't normal that he was up first, but something was eating at him. Two days ago, when he ran into Stahl outside the diner and she made that dig it got him thinking, did the bitch know about Kendra? No one knew about Kendra. A few of the older members knew they had adopted her, but NO ONE but he and Gemma knew who her parents were. Now he was nervous, Happy had called him the night before and told him that he was taking Kendra on a short trip, a late honeymoon and they would be back by the end of the week. But Clay was worried that it was more than that. He loved that little girl, more than his own life. He wanted a daughter and Gemma had gotten him one. He knew that he didn't always do right by her, but he kept her at arm's length to protect her. He never wanted a Son for her, but she went ahead and fell in love with one that no one thought could love someone. Now Happy was like a pissed off pit bull, protecting the girl with everything he had.

The sound of his wife coming into the dining room made him snap out of his thoughts. Gemma smiled at him, "Hey baby, you're up early."

Clay nodded, "Yeah, lots on my mind."

Gemma came over and hugged him, "You feeling alright?"

Clay knew if he shared his thoughts with his wife, it could be dangerous for Kendra, so he smiled at Gemma pulling her down into kiss, "I'm great baby."

No matter what Clay Morrow loved his daughter and he would protect her from anything, including the woman who called herself, her mother.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra fiddled with her shirt when she got off the bike. They had left Charming a day ago and now were standing in front of the last known address for Emily Duncan-Morris. Kendra had never been afraid in her life. Happy got off the bike and walked around, tilting her head up, "Blue, it's fine. I'm here with you."

Kendra nodded, her chin trembling, "I know…..let's just….let's do this."

Happy nodded, leaning down to give her one quick kiss, his hand going to her stomach for a minute, "Together, you hear me?"

Kendra nodded, "Together, always."

He took her hand and they walked toward the small house. Kendra could feel her heart pounding in her chest; she wanted to see her, find out why she gave her away. Find out if Tig knew.

Happy knocked on the door and a few seconds later a boy about fifteen answered the door, he had the same face structure as Kendra, it was almost scary, "Can I help you?"

Kendra swallowed hard, smiling at him, "Hi I'm here to see Emily Duncan….I guess Emily Morris."

The kid looked sick, but then a voice from the hallway made all their heads snap up, "It's alright Matthew, I got this. Go outside and get started on the lawn, son."

The boy nodded and a man stepped up to the door, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face, "Well I'd know you anywhere, you're Kendra."

Kendra nodded, "Yes….is she here?"

The man sighed, "Come in, please."

Happy and Kendra followed him into the kitchen. The man nodded to the table, "Please sit, I'm Brad, Emily's husband, can I get you a beer or something?"

Happy nodded, "I'll take one but water for her."

Brad came back with a bottle of water and two beers. He sat down and smiled sadly Kendra, "She knew about you, she use to watch your videos and interviews all the time, she recorded everything. She was so proud of you."

Kendra's heart dropped, "Was?"

Brad wiped at his eyes, "Yeah about eight months ago, lung cancer. But she left something for you, hang on."

Kendra looked over at Happy; he could see the tears in her eyes. He moved his chair over, putting his arm around her, he leaned her into his chest, "It's alright Blue."

Kendra nodded, wiping at her tears, "I was too late. I found out too late."

Brad returned, holding an envelope, "Oh please don't cry, she was surrounded by love. She really was. That was your brother Matthew that opened the door and you have a sister Maggie that lives in Reno with her boyfriend, they both go to school there. I've been with her for twenty years, right after she left Charming. I ran one of the AA meetings, I helped her get sober and we fell in love. Your mother was a good woman, the best woman. She wrote this for you. I'll go check on Matthew, tell him who you are and give you time to read this. Let me know when it's good to come back in." Brad smiled as he handed her the letter, "She never stopped thinking about you, just so you know. You were wanted."

Kendra didn't say anything; she just took the letter and looked at the writing on the envelope. Happy sighed, "Go on Blue, this is what you wanted. I'm right here baby."

Kendra took a deep breath and opened the letter, a picture fell out. It was a Polaroid of Emily Duncan; in her arms was a small bundle that Kendra knew was her. She sobbed opening the letter.

_My lost baby girl, I'm so happy you found Brad and your sister and your brother. You're home baby girl. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you. I watch you all the time on the television and hear your songs on the radio. You are so beautiful and I see that spark in your eyes, just like your father. _

_Don't be mad with Tig, he didn't know. I never got the chance to tell him. He had been just married to his wife and he was miserable, we had been screwing around at the clubhouse. I'm not proud of the fact that I was a croweater, but if it led to you, then I don't care. When I got pregnant the boys went away for a while and you were born while Tig was inside. _

_You were so beautiful, so small and prefect and every time I looked into your face I saw Tig staring back at me. Your dark hair and blue eyes, you were your father's baby girl. He would've loved you, he really would've. _

_I was a mess. I was a junkie, who drank too much and screwed every man I met. I cleaned up long enough to have you and then I fell into old patterns. Gemma found out about you and came to me. She's evil, watch out for her baby girl. She said if I didn't hand you over that she'd kill both of us. I couldn't handle having something happen to you and in my weak state I wasn't strong enough to fight for you. Gemma and Clay took you and adopted you, most of the older patches knew, but were sworn to secrecy for fear of death._

_They gave me a lot of money to disappear; saying that if Tig found out I had his kid and then sold it he would kill me. So I left, running for my life, hoping that someday I would get word about you. I knew a few of the girls still at the clubhouse and they would update me on you, tell me that you were doing good. One was Bobby's girl Precious, you can ask her. _

_I just hope you had a good life, that you're happy. I hope you were loved and cared for. Because I never stopped loving you, NEVER. I kept this picture, it was taken at the hospital when you were born, Precious took it. You have always been so beautiful._

_My only regret going to the other side is I didn't get to hold you again. But I will be waiting for you and someday I will wrap my arms around you and hug you forever. Take care of yourself my sweet girl and love with all your heart. I'm sorry I didn't do right by you, but it was out of weakness. Because my heart was always full of love for you. _

_All my love, Emily_

Kendra stared at the letter she didn't realize that tears were falling from her eyes. Happy just watched her, watched his girl as she took it all in. He had read the letter over her shoulder, he knew how hard this would be for her, but he knew he wasn't going anywhere; he was by her side no matter what.

Kendra looked at him, "I'm ready to talk to Brad now, can you get him?"

Happy nodded, leaning in he kissed her softly, "Yup, be right back."

Kendra knew now that Gemma blackmailed her mother and that Tig never knew about her. She knew she needed to talk to Jax, the two of them were in this together and the plan they were working on to get Clay and Gemma out of the club, might be helped if Tig was on their side now. She just hoped she could hold everything together.

**-Disaster-**

Two days later Kendra smiled as Tara took Abel into the bedroom. Kendra looked at Jax, "So the doctor, huh?"

Jax gave her a cocky smirk, "Well it's not like you didn't see that happening a mile away. Mom tried with all that me and Wendy shit. She's nervous about Tara, doesn't trust her because she took off."

Kendra nodded, "I need to talk to you."

Jax motioned to the kitchen and they both sat down, Kendra pulled out her birth certificate and slid it across the table, "See anything funny about my birth certificate?"

Jax looked it over and his eyes went wide, "What the fuck is this?"

Kendra swallowed hard, "The day Stahl took me she gave me this bombshell. I had Juice research it and he found out that I was adopted by Gemma and Clay when I was two months old. I talked to Bobby's ex Precious and she back it all up."

Jax sat back in his chair, "Jesus fucking Christ, did Tig know?"

Kendra shook her head, "NO, he didn't. He was in jail and never knew that she was pregnant. Remember he got pinched when he was a prospect and went away for five years. When he got out they gave him his patch for going to jail for the club. He wasn't around. No one talked about it, everyone just pretended like Gemma was the one to have me."

Jax shook his head, "What about Emily Duncan?"

Kendra took a deep breath, "She died a few months back, cancer. But she left me this letter." Kendra slid the letter to Jax, "Our mother….is a monster….I want her dead."

Jax sighed, reading the letter, when he was done, he folded it back up and handed it to Kendra, "You're still my sister, I don't give a shit about a piece of paper. But I don't want you killing anyone. We stick to the plan and use Tig now to our advantage. You need to tell him Kenny, we'll tell him together, you, me, and Hap. We're going to take this club back and make it what it should've been."

Jax got up and walked around hugging Kendra hard, "Besides, you're going to be a mom and we need our kids to grow up without all this bullshit. I'm not going to let anything more happen to you. I promise sis."

Kendra just let him hold her, it was a long road, but they were going to make SAMCRO what John Teller and Piney Winston had always wanted.

**OK, REVIEW ME!**


	27. About a Girl

Chapter 27….About a Girl

**Well this is the chapter that so many of you have been waiting for. The big reveal to Tig. I hope I don't disappoint! If you have any smut requests for this one let me know via PM and I will try to make them happen! LOL**

**-Disaster-**

Things had been nuts in Charming, really nuts after they got back from Nevada. Kendra had sat on her information, doing her best to not slip and kill her mother or tell Tig. She still didn't know where her father, or Clay was in all this. She didn't know what HE KNEW.

So she kept busy, while Happy was out dealing with the Irish and making runs into Canada with the Nomads to earn more money. Rosa was getting sicker and Happy's aunt had moved in with Rosa to help her. So Kendra and her Dawn, who was now her assistant worked on setting up the small recording studio. Kendra wanted to get back to music; she just didn't want to go full force. She figured a few songs here or there, but what she really wanted to do was help other people or groups who needed a break.

Her belly grew as the months passed. Happy tried to make every doctor's appointment, even though the first time the doctor checked her cervix, he almost put the man through a wall. Their little person was healthy and strong and Kendra loved the way Happy's face beamed whenever he would lie in bed next to her, rubbing her belly. Kendra was happy, but she felt like a piece was missing. If Tig didn't know about her and he would've wanted her, she felt like she couldn't take away him enjoying his grandchild. She knew it was time to tell him.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra sat on the bed, snickering to herself as she pulled on her socks, her seven month pregnant belly making things difficult. Happy came into the room and smirked, "Need help?"

Kendra smiled at him, "Ass."

Happy laughed, falling on his knees he helped her put on her socks, leaning in he kissed her belly, then moved up to her lips. He pulled away looking at her, "So what do YOU have planned today?"

Kendra took a deep breath, "Well, since you're here, I wanted to have Jax and Tig come over." She waited watching his face, searching to see if she said the wrong thing.

Happy knew this was coming; she had waited quite awhile, almost four months while he and the guys sorted out the mess with the Irish and the raise of the new Aryan threat in town. "Yeah, alright, I'll stick close to home today then, I can see ma tomorrow. We can go together."

Kendra nodded, squeezing his hand, "I'm scared."

Happy sighed, leaning his forehead to hers, "I know baby, but I'll be here with you. Tig's a good guy, a little twisted, but then again so is his kid." He smirked at her, leaning in to kiss her. Kendra let herself get carried away by the kiss, enjoying the way he ran his hands over her stomach. He loved her curvy and god knew she was curvy now.

Happy panted as he pulled away, "Shit, get dressed before I make ya spent the rest of the fucking day in bed."

Happy stood up and stalked out of the room, pounding on Juice's door. Dawn stumbled out of the room, giving him a smirk, "Morning Happy."

Happy shook his head, looking in the room at Juice laying across the bed buck ass naked, "ASSHOLE! Get up we got shit to do today."

Juice jerked awake, rolling over, his morning wood on display. Happy groaned, "Shit, cover that!" Happy slammed the door and shook his head walking into the kitchen; they needed their own place, like TODAY.

**-Disaster-**

Tig followed Jax into the house, he had no clue why they needed to go pick up Happy. As far as he knew from Clay they all had the weekend off for once. All Tig wanted to do was get shit faced and bury himself in two women for the weekend. When he walked into the kitchen Kendra sat at the kitchen table a bunch of papers in front of her, Happy was sitting right next to her with his arm around her. Kendra looked up at him and smiled, "Hey Tig."

Tig nodded, "Hey kid, how's the little peanut doing?"

Kendra nodded, rubbing her belly, "Really good."

Jax sat down, motioning to Tig, "Have a seat man; we need to talk to you."

Tig sat down, his whole body tense, "What's going on?"

Happy nodded to the empty chair, "Just sit brother, this is some heavy shit and you're going to want to be sitting."

Tig nodded, sitting down. He folded his hands in front of him, "So what the fuck is going on?"

Kendra took a deep breath, "Do you remember a croweater by the name of Emily Duncan?"

Tig felt sick, he hadn't thought about Emily Duncan in years. He had really loved her, there was something about her. He had married Colleen and that hadn't been what he wanted so he fell into bed with Emily. The woman was all he could see until he got picked up and ended up spending five years inside for the club, when he got out, Clay had told him that Emily had met someone and left. Yeah, he remembered her, but he had no idea why Kendra was asking him that. "Why?"

Kendra took a deep breath, her eyes filling up with tears, "Remember when Stahl pulled me in?"

Tig nodded, "Yeah what the hell does that have to do with Emily Duncan? That was before you were even born."

Kendra nodded, slipping a paper across the table to him, "Stahl gave me this….."

Tig picked it up and stared at the birth certificate, his heart pounding in his chest. It named HIM as Kendra's father, he looked up at her, "This is gotta be a fucking fake!"

Jax shook his head, "No, it's not. Juice has looked into it, it's the real deal. We found her adoption papers."

Tig felt sick, "What if Emily was wrong? She was a croweater, you're dad could be anyone!"

Happy sighed, his arm tightening around his wife, "Come on man, look at her and tell me you don't see yourself staring back."

Tig looked at Kendra, really looked at her. Her black hair, her high cheek bones, the blue of her eyes. He looked down at the paper, almost wanting to rip it in half. His best friend, his president had kept his kid from him. Tig looked up at her, "But why didn't Emily tell me?"

Kendra pushed a letter toward him, "She died a few years ago, cancer. She was happy, really happy. I have a sister and another brother, we met them, they're wonderful. Emily's new husband, he was a good man and took care of her. But she never stopped loving you. Gemma forced her, telling her that if YOU found out about me, you'd kill me and her. She did what she thought was best. It's all there in the letter."

Tig read the letter, his whole body now shaking as he read it over. Gemma had done this, what the fuck did Clay know about it? Tig slammed the paper down on the table and stood up his hands going to his hips. He was sucking in breath, trying to calm himself. HE LOVED Dawn and Fawn, doing all he could for both girls and here was his other daughter, his lost daughter. One that HE had taken care of when she thought the world was against her. One that HE had helped when she was at her lowest.

Kendra watched Tig as he walked over to the back door, opening it he went outside and then she jumped when she heard him kicking the shit out their trash cans. She went to get up, but Jax held up his hand, "I got him."

Kendra turned into Happy, sobbing, "He hates me."

Happy held her, knowing that if Tig fucked this up, he just might have to kill him. Happy brushed his fingers through her hair, "Ssshh, it's alright, he's just working through it. Come on, now, you can't get upset like this. Think of the little ass kicker in there, he doesn't need this kind of stress."

Kendra wiped at her tears, chuckling, "I told you it's a girl."

Happy squeezed her tighter into his chest, "Nope, not going to happen, sorry it's not a girl."

Just then the back door opened and Tig walked in. His face full of tears, he walked over and knelt down in front of Kendra, his arms going around her stomach, he sobbed into her stomach, "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't fucking know. I'm so sorry."

Kendra held her father, "I know, it's alright. It's alright."

Happy and Jax eased out of the room, letting the two share this moment together. Happy looked at Jax as he lit a cigarette, "Shit's about to step off."

Jax nodded, "Yup."

Happy eyed the man, "Hope you're ready for the president patch."

Jax sighed, "Me too."

**There you go! I hope you liked! REVIEW ME!**


	28. The Shoe Drops

Chapter 28…The Shoe Drops

**A little bit of this is still Tig reeling from the shocking news of Kendra's birth. I had to give some Gemma hate in this one for Jax after this week….I'm still a mess of feels on the floor. I might now be a Jax/Tara girl after seeing his reaction to what happened. Sigh….Hope you like.**

**-Disaster-**

Tig drove in a fog. He was Kendra's father. All these years he had followed Clay, been all about the club. He lost his wife, which wasn't really a big lost, but she had taken his girls with him. Girls that didn't really know him, besides a few visits every year. Now here was a girl that he had watched over and taken care of, one that he had helped through some of the darkest moments of her life and she was his. They had kept her from him. A girl that besides being forgotten most of her life by the people, who said they were her parents, had turned into one hell of a woman.

Tig pulled his bike in front of the apartment building. He needed a place to unwind, he needed to feel the warmth of another person, he needed to forget for one night that he had yet again failed two people he loved.

Kendra and Emily.

He had really loved Emily. She was sweet and too good for the clubhouse that she found herself at. If he wouldn't have been inside, he would've left Colleen and taken care of Emily and Kendra. But that was never to be.

Kendra. She never knew what it felt like to have a mother and father that worshipped her. But he could change that now, he could be in her life, she said she wanted him to be, wanted him to know his grandchild. She had a forgiving heart and she was willing to share that with him.

Tig knocked on the door and heard movement inside. A few minutes later Collinda opened the door and smirked at him, "Hey baby. I didn't know you were coming tonight."

Tig felt tears bite at his eyes, "Can I come in? I just…..I just need some place….I just…"

Collinda nodded, "Sure baby, come on inside."

When she got the door closed, Tig leaned into her, sobbing into the crook her neck, "Coll….it's been….shit."

Collinda felt his body shake, she rubbed his back, "It's alright. I'm right here darling. You can stay as long as you need to. Come on let's get you to bed."

Tig didn't say anything; he just let her lead him down the hallway toward her bedroom. Tig would push everything back for a night and then he would deal with what happened next.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra groaned as she got up from the bed, her back had been cramping since Tig and her brother left. She got up and went into the bathroom, when she sat down on the toilet, she stared at her underwear, there was blood. Her voice cracked, "Hap….Hap…HAPPY!"

She was shaking when he came running into the bathroom with his gun drawn. When he saw the blood, he just shook his head, coming awake almost immediately, "FUCK."

Kendra was sobbing, "What did I do? What did I do?"

Happy grabbed his pants and threw on his shirt and kutte. Stuffing his feet into his boots, he helped her up wrapping her in a blanket; he scooped her up and took her out to her truck. Kendra was hysterical as he sped out of the driveway. He kept her pulled up against him, his free hand rubbing her arm, "It's alright baby we're gonna get you to the hospital. Settle down it's not good for the baby. Just settle down."

Kendra nodded, "I don't want to lose our baby."

Happy felt a lump building up in his throat, "You're not going to." He pressed his foot down hard on the gas and pushed the truck to the limits as he rushed her there, trying to save both of them.

**-Disaster-**

Happy was in a daze as he sat there. They had taken her right back, letting him follow. He held her hand, focusing on her as there was a blur of activity around them. He just smooth her hair back with his hand, "Keep looking at me Blue. It's going to be fine, we got to the hospital."

Kendra nodded, he could see the pain and fear in her eyes, but his girl kept strong. Their OB/GYN came in, "Kendra, Happy, we need to do an exam. If this is what I think it is, we'll be taking you up to surgery."

Kendra just stared up at the ceiling as the doctor did the exam. The doctor took off his gloves, walking over he looked at the baby monitor; the nurses had slapped it on her as soon as they got into the room. He nodded looking at Happy and Kendra, "Baby's strong, it looks like your placenta is trying to come off the wall of your uterus. I need to go in and close your cervix, that will buy us some time, let this little one have some more time to bake."

Happy looked at Kendra, "See the baby is fine! THE BABY IS FINE!"

Kendra nodded her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I know…I know…don't let them take the baby yet…please…promise me!"

The doctor sighed, "We won't touch the baby, we'll go in and do this super quick and then you'll be on bed rest. But this baby is going to be fine, we'll give the baby some medicine to mature it's lungs, just in case the surgery doesn't work. You just need to stay calm; part of the problem is your blood pressure is through the roof. Now I need to go check on the blood bank, you need some and you're a rare type. I'll see you in the OR."

Happy stopped the doctor, "Her….her father will be here, I'm sure he'll donate."

The doctor nodded and left them while the nurses started to get her ready for surgery. Happy leaned his forehead against hers, "It's going to be fine, I promise. I'll be right here when you and the little bit get out of surgery. Ain't going nowhere Blue."

Kendra cupped his face and closed her eyes, "I love you."

Happy felt a lump in his throat; he leaned in and kissed her hard. Pulling away the nurse told him it was time to go; he held her hand till she disappeared into the surgery doors. He pulled out his phone, he needed his brothers and his mother, but most importantly he needed Tig.

**-Disaster-**

Tig squeezed a little harder at Collinda's throat. He had fucked her twice already, but his little Swedish honey bee was a wild one in bed and she could take a lot. He now had her by the throat, her hand wrapped around his throat; he loved how she liked it rough. He felt her walls start to clench around him and he released his hand, making her cum so hard, he thought for a moment his dick would snap in two. He roared as he came along with her. Falling on top of her, panting, he smirked, "Jesus you know how to make me feel better."

Collinda laughed, "Anytime baby, that's what I'm here for."

Tig's phone went off and he reached onto the floor, digging around he came up with it, "Yeah?"

"Tig, it's Kendra, she's at the hospital, problems with the baby. She needs blood, will you come?"

Tig felt his heart start to race; he jumped up and threw on his pants, "Yeah I'll be there in fifteen."

Tig closed his phone, he just found her and now she was sick. He wanted to scream, he looked at Collinda, "Coll, I can't stay, thank you honey."

Collinda nodded, sitting up quick to kiss him, "Be safe baby, come back if you need me."

Tig didn't say anything he just headed for the door, hoping that he could help his daughter, the one that had already been in his heart.

**-Disaster-**

Gemma and Clay ran into the surgerical waiting room. Jax was sitting with Happy. Chibs and Bobby had gone to Bakersfield to pick up Rosa, so Jax was giving support to his brother in law the only way he knew how. Jax stood when Gemma came running toward him, she threw her arms around him, "Oh my God! Is she alright?"

Jax pulled away and nodded, "She's in surgery. They're working on getting her blood. She lost a lot before they got here. Already got Chibs and Bobby picking up Rosa, but Happy is in a bad place, you might want to steer clear."

Gemma didn't listen she walked over and sat down next to him, putting an arm around him. She felt Happy stiffen, but she squeezed him hard, "She's going to be fine baby, she's a Morrow."

Happy's eyes were black and blood shot as he looked up at her, "SHE'S A LOWMAN."

He pushed off the chair and headed over to the large windows, looking out into the night. Gemma stared after him and felt Clay's hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine baby, he's just going through it. You know Kendra is the only one who can calm him when he's upset."

Gemma patted his hand, "Yeah, I know baby." But Gemma couldn't help the sick feeling that was bubbling in her gut, something was up.

Tig burst through the doors, heading right to Happy, "Where do I go?" He hugged Happy and Happy let him, needing the man, he was the thing that Kendra needed right now so Happy was grateful for him.

Happy pulled away, "Come on let's find a nurse."

Gemma stood up, "Where is Tig going?"

Happy growled, getting in her face, "He's HER FATHER, HE CAN GO WHERE EVER THE FUCK HE WANTS!"

Gemma looked pale sitting down, while Clay stared at all of them. Jax sighed, "Shit."

Clay looked at Jax as Tig and Happy left the waiting area, "What the fuck is going on?"

Jax looked at Clay, "Kendra found out about her parentage, she knows she's NOT yours. Ma there blackmailed Emily Duncan, told her that she HAD to give up Kendra, but I bet you know that. But did you know that Tig was her father?"

Clay's head snapped over to Gemma who was sitting there breathing heavy and looking at her hands, Clay's eyes narrowed and Jax knew that Clay never knew about Tig or the blackmail. Jax capped Clay on the shoulder, "I'll leave you to deal with this shit." Jax stopped at his mother, he knelt down, "You're claws in the back of this club are over, or we'll kill you." Jax got up and started walking out, then he turned looking at his mother, "Oh and when she wakes up, you MIGHT NOT want to be here."

As Jax left, Clay moved to stand towering over his wife, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

**There you go! REVIEW ME.**


	29. Fall of the Queen

Chapter 29….Fall of the Queen

**Well you know how I love to beat up Gemma, well at least now I do. After the finale….she became the bad guy in this one…I didn't even see that coming. But after the finale I feel we need to beat up this character a bit, she broke my heart by what she did. But I love Katy Segeal…in case you were wondering one of my fav actresses. But Gemma….not liking her one bit! And everyone loves a pissed off protective Happy! LOL**

**-Disaster-**

Gemma looked up at her husband, "I did it for you! I got you a baby girl! I did!"

Clay roared, pulling her up so he could stare into her eyes, "You undermined me in front of the whole fucking club! She's Tig's daughter? My best friend! You said Emily didn't know the father! You said that she wanted to give her up!"

Gemma was sobbing as he shook her with each word; she reached out slowly touching his face, "I just wanted to make you happy."

Clay shoved her down into the chair, he leaned in a sinister smile on his face, "But you didn't did you? Neither of those kids are mine, the kids I raised, was Thomas mine?"

Gemma nodded, wiping at her eyes, "Yes, he was."

Clay shook his head, "I'll be by later for my stuff. We're done."

Gemma sobbed as he stormed away, heading in the direction that the others had gone. Gemma sat there, her breath coming out in short burst. She had fucked up, all the lies she told were catching up with her. Now she had to figure out what she was going to do. She couldn't lose them all, she just couldn't, maybe it was time for a change in men in her life. But one thing was for sure, she had given too much up for the club for her to give up on that.

**-Disaster-**

Tig sat there watching as his blood dripped into the bag. When Clay stepped in, he glared at him, not saying anything. Clay sighed, "I didn't know she was yours. I would've….I just didn't know….Gemma told me…."

Tig growled, "That's your problem Clay, you bitch about all of us if we let a woman get to close, but you're the one that has had the problem all these years. You've let her run you! That's my kid; you knew how I felt about Emily! I asked the club to watch out for her!"

Clay nodded, "I know and we screwed it all up. I'm so sorry; I'll do whatever I can to fix this."

Tig huffed, "But here I am again, giving blood to save MY KID."

Clay's head snapped up, "What?"

Tig chuckled sarcastically, "Remember when she was little and hurt herself? You gave blood, but Gemma pulled me aside and said they needed more. So I went and donated then."

Clay shook his head, turning around he punched the wall, leaning his forehead against it, "Gem did that to save her, but she lied to all of us for years."

Tig nodded, "Makes you look real weak brother, real weak."

Clay turned looking at his best friend, "Yeah I guess it does." Clay walked out of the room, heading for the waiting room, he wasn't going anywhere. Kendra and Jax WERE his kids, blood didn't matter, he wasn't going to be pushed out of their lives because of his blind faith in Gemma and her lies. He would make things right with his kids and grow old, hoping that a real woman would come into his life and love him like he deserved. Maybe it was time for him give up the top seat.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra woke up to the calming sound of the baby monitor beeping; the sound of her child's heartbeat filled the room. She looked over to see Happy staring into her eyes, his hand tightly holding onto hers. She smiled, "Hey baby."

Happy let out a sigh, standing up he leaned over putting his forehead against hers, "Shit baby, you worried me."

Kendra swallowed down a sob, kissing the tip of his nose, "Everything ok?"

Happy nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Yeah baby everything is great. The doc said they were able to put everything where it needed to be. You're on bed rest until the kid is cooked all the way through. No nothing Kendra, no studio, no stress, no sex, no nothing. You're just going to sit on that pretty little ass and let me feed you." Happy smirked, "Get that ass back to what it was so I can hang onto it and fuck ya into the mattress when you're ready."

Kendra groaned, blushing, "Why do I see a long list of blow and hand jobs in my future?"

Happy grinned, "Because you love me."

Kendra smiled at him, "I'm sorry baby. Is everyone else here?"

Happy nodded, "Jax took my ma to our place to lie down, you've been out for awhile. Tig and Clay are still here, but Jax had to get home. Tara is staying with Abel but Jax wanted to be there when he got up."

Kendra groaned, "My dad….well…Clay and My….well my two dads are here together?"

Happy gave her a cocky smirk, "I think they're cute together, might make a nice couple."

Kendra slapped at his arm, "Jesus. They've been here all night?"

Happy sighed, "We've been here two days. The doc kept you under a little longer to get your blood pressure down. This is your second morning here."

Kendra's eyes filled with tears, "And they've been here?"

Happy wiped under her eyes and nodded, "Yup, it's ok, really it's fine don't cry or they will kick me out. Your blood pressure was really high Blue, they don't want you upset. Take a few breaths."

Kendra nodded, her hand going to her stomach she hummed quietly closing her eyes, feeling herself get relaxed. Happy watched her in awe; his girl was beautiful even sitting there in the damn hospital bed.

Kendra opened her eyes and smiled at him, "All better, you better go get them."

Happy nodded, "Alright, be right back." He kissed her softly, loving the feel of her under his lips. He wasn't afraid of much but his girl had a way of kicking his ass and scaring the shit out of him all the time. "Don't scare me again Blue."

Kendra cupped the side of Happy's face, "I'm sorry."

Happy smirked, "I know." He kissed her quick and then dropped a kiss to her stomach, "Be back, keep your ass out of trouble."

Kendra watched him go, she sighed, rubbing her stomach, "Alright down there, you need to stay in there. Mommy is going to do everything I can to keep you in there. So help me out and just relax, you're like your mommy and daddy already to get moving in the world, but not yet baby."

The door opened and Happy stepped inside, Tig and Clay both coming through the door together getting stuck. Tig growled, "Jesus Clay!"

Kendra chuckled as the two big men got through the door, both men scowling at each other. Clay moving to one side, while Tig moved to the other. Both men took her hands, Clay smiling down at her, "You alright baby girl?"

Kendra nodded, but didn't have time to answer. Tig squeezed her hand, "She's tough aren't you baby girl?"

Kendra chuckled looking up at Happy who was at the door smirking, "I see what you mean. My two dads."

Clay and Tig growled at each other and she took their hands putting them on her stomach, "Ok, let's get two things straight. One you have been best friends for years and two I have enough love for both of you. Now no fighting, at least around me. I can't handle the stress."

Clay sighed, "You're right baby girl, we got this. Right Tig?"

Tig nodded, staring at Kendra, "Yup don't worry about us, we got this."

Kendra chuckled closing her eyes, "I'm sleepy."

Tig leaned down kissing her forehead, "Sleep baby."

Clay kissed her cheek, "We'll come back and check on you later."

Kendra smirked, not opening her eyes, she held out her hand, "Hap?"

Happy walked over pulling the chair up to her, he took her hand, "I got you Blue. Just sleep."

Tig and Clay slipped out of the room, both men going in opposite directions. They needed time to figure out what the fallout from this would be, but at least for now they had a truce of sorts.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra was going nuts waiting for the doctor to come in and release her. Happy had gone back to the house to get cleaned up. Her man hadn't left her side since she came into the hospital. She loved having him around; she knew that he would kill anything that kept him from her. She smirked settling back into the bed, it still smelled like him. He had snuck into the bed the night before to hold her while she slept, she smiled, she had never felt so love in her whole life.

The door opened and she looked up her smile falling when she saw who was standing there.

Gemma.

Gemma had a big vase full of flowers, she smiled, "Hey baby girl! I see you're feeling better."

Kendra heard the monitors start to beep around her as her anger bubbled up, "What do you want?"

Gemma sighed sitting the vase down, "Baby we need to talk. I won't let this happen between us."

Kendra narrowed her eyes at her, "You mean you won't let the men push you out. Bet you're really pissed that no one is talking to you. Happy said they wouldn't let you work at TM, must be a bitch being on the outside without anyone fawning over you."

Gemma moved closer to the bed, "Listen here you little bitch….I took you in….I cared for you."

Kendra sat up, her chest heaving, "BULLSHIT! You TOOK ME! You deserve EVERYTHING they give you!"

The door opened and there stood Tig and Clay. Tig walked over and took Kendra's hand, "Ease up baby, just lay back. Think of the kiddo in there."

Clay grabbed Gemma's arm dragging her from the room. Tig looked at Kendra, "You see her near you and you call someone. Until this kid is out, you don't deal with that gash, you got it?"

Kendra nodded, wiping at her tears, "I got it."

Tig sat on the edge of the bed, brushing at her tears, "I love you kid, just so you know and I plan on taking care of you and this kid until you can't stand it. I'm so sorry baby."

Kendra held him as he leaned in, crying into her neck. She could hear screaming in the hallway outside her door. She knew that Clay was cutting all ties with Gemma, Kendra had won this battle. But she knew that Gemma wasn't just going to go away, there was a war brewing. The Queen wouldn't like being taken out of the club, but Kendra had plans for her, she just had to get the baby safely delivered and then Gemma Morrow was going to get the ending she deserved.

**There you go! REVIEW ME! **


	30. Indigo

Chapter 30…Indigo

**Well this is a fun chapter…you will see why…enjoy….**

**-Disaster-**

"KENDRA! I SAID NO ALREADY!"

Kendra had been on bed rest for two weeks at home and she was a pain in the ass. One minute she was fine and sweet the woman he had married and the next she was yelling and crying. Happy couldn't keep the fuck up. He knew that this whole thing was driving her nuts, but he hated it. Now she had just gotten off the phone with Dawn, they needed her to shot a few scenes for a video that they needed to release before the holidays and Happy put his foot down. "Doctor said bed rest, not sitting rest, not working rest, HE SAID BED REST!"

Kendra folded her arms over her chest and glared at him, he knew this wasn't going to go so hot, so he stalked over to the bed, dropped a kiss on her stomach, growling into her belly making the kid move, "You keep your hard headed mom in bed you hear." He kissed her cheek, because she turned her head, "If I come home and you've been out we're going to have ISSUES."

With that he left the house, not looking back. It was sad that the man called the 'Tacoma Killer' was scared of a little pregnant woman, but damn it she was fucking scary as hell. He pushed the bike as he rode away, hoping like hell she had listened to him. He had shit to do today.

**-Disaster-**

Happy sat at the table, watching as Clay stood there. Most everyone knew what this was, he was handing down power to Jax. Clay sighed, "You all know what has happened. I swear to you that I didn't know that Kendra was Tig's. I would have NEVER went along with Gemma. But that's the problem; I've let that woman run me and this club for too long. I was blinded by love I had for her. But this last act of betrayal pushed me too far. I'm living with Tig at his place, both of us are in Kendra's life and we're putting aside our issues to give her what me and Gemma never could."

Tig nodded, "Yup, Kendra is the most important thing in this situation. We need to remember that, Gemma has gone too far and I agree with Clay, she needs to be put out of this equation, the club needs to shun her."

Jax folded his hands, "I agree, does anyone have anything to say about that?"

The men at the table all shook their heads no and Clay sighed, standing up he pulled off his kutte and with tears in his eyes he cut his president patch from it. He looked up at the men at the table, men who had followed him, "As your president, I recommend my son, Jax for the top spot, but you need to vote. I'm stepping down for the good of SAMCRO, for the good of you all."

Clay sat down looking around, "Any other suggestions?"

Bobby shook his head, "Let's vote this, all in favor for Jax as President?"

They went around the table, each man saying 'aye'. After it was done, with tears in his eyes, Clay stood up and hugged his son, "I'm so proud of you boy. I know you will take this club where I couldn't."

Clay got up and moved to sit next to Piney, the two men smiling at each other. Jax took the president seat and smiled, "Chibs, I need you on my right please."

Chibs got choked up, "Aye, anything ya need brother."

Jax looked over at Tig, his eyes narrowing, "Can we do this? You and me?"

Tig sighed, looking at his hands, "I think you're choice is simple, you need someone younger to go with the younger look of the club. I'm good with that. I'll follow you anywhere Jax, but you need your own guy, I got that."

Jax looked down the table at Happy, "Well, want the job?"

Happy nodded, "Absolutely."

Clay smirked, "I think we all need drinks."

They all got up slowly and started toward the bar. Happy stood and watched as Tig cut the Sergeant at Arms patch off his kutte. Tig pulled him into a hug, "Don't know anyone better for this, thank you brother."

Happy hugged him, "No, thank you."

They had been sitting at the bar for awhile, when Juice shifted toward Happy, a smirk on his face, "I didn't know that Kendra was off bed rest."

Happy's head snapped up, "She's not."

Juice looked pale, "Oh…well…yeah..you know…with her shooting the video and all today down at the high school."

Happy looked over at Tig and Clay, both older man setting their beers down. Tig motioned to Happy, "Let's go, we'll go along to police you two."

Happy growled, stalking to his bike, he was going to fucking kill her. He TOLD her to do something and she still went ahead and did whatever the fuck she wanted. He was going to tie her ass in the bed if he had too.

**-Disaster-**

Happy pulled up to the high school and stared the large production trucks. He was going to kill her. He walked toward Dawn who was standing to the side, tapping the woman on the shoulder. Dawn turned around and her face went pale, "Hey Hap. What's going on?"

Happy took off his sunglasses, "WHERE IS SHE?"

Dawn sighed, pointing in the center of Charming High's new football stadium. She was sitting on a platform, her hands rubbing her stomach the field was filled with high school students. Happy started to go toward her, when one of her songs filled the air on the loud speaker and Kendra stood up, her stomach looking almost comical in the white tee shirt stretched over her belly. Happy sighed, he was pissed at her and there she was being cute, fucking woman.

Kendra saw him with Dawn and she hoped he would let her finish this last shot. She knew he was pissed, he had every right to be, but this was important to her. All the money from this single was going to runaway shelters in the Greater California area. She just needed to finish up this last part of the video, which she had been shooting for two weeks in secret when ever Hap and Juice left, Dawn would stay with her and the two of them would head to where ever they were shooting. Today though she was at Charming High School, shooting with the kids from the school, so it was harder to hide when everyone in town knew you were there.

The director gave her a nod and Kendra stood up, her white tee shirt with the word perfect stretched across her belly. She closed her eyes and started to sing along with the song payback as the camera moved around her scanning the crowd of kids who were singing along with the song. She loved this, it was so fun having the kids there helping. _'Pretty pretty please, don't you ever, ever, feel like you're less than perfect…pretty pretty please don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than perfect to me.'_

As the last words rang through the air, the director called cut and Kendra sat back down on the platform, some of the kids crowding her and talking to her. She smiled and laughed, signing autographs and taking time with them. Then a ringed hand was in her face, "Come on, sorry she's done, VERY DONE for today."

The kids groaned but Kendra just smiled at them, "It's alright, I promise, once the baby is born I'll come back and spend the day."

Happy wasn't beyond carrying her, as he pulled her through the kids and toward the van that was parked and waiting. Juice was off to the side ripping into Dawn as Happy all but shoved her into the passenger seat of the van. He got in and couldn't even talk to her. He just shook his head, putting the van into gear he pulled onto the street. Neither one of them saw Gemma standing there glaring at them.

**-Disaster-**

Gemma had heard about the little video shoot and headed down to the high school. Since Clay had left she had been on a downward spiral, drinking and getting high to dull the pain. She had lost everything, her man, her club, her son, and it was all HER fault, KENDRA. Gemma watched in hate as Happy led her to the van, there wasn't a way to get to her now, the club was closed in around her. But Gemma knew it was just a matter of time and their guard would be down and she would strike at Kendra, hurting her like Gemma had hurt her whore of a mother. Kendra Lowman had pissed off the wrong person, Gemma Morrow was done with all this, she wanted her boys back and she was going to get them one way or the other.

**-Disaster-**

A month had passed since the video blow up. Kendra had been good to her word, staying in bed and doing every little thing that Hap asked; even if that meant more blow jobs and hand jobs then she could care to count. He had been super pissed and raged at her for days after the video, so she decided it was best to lay low. But as she got closer to her due date, the more miserable she got, she tried not to take it out on him, but she hated being at home all the time and she was getting more and more antsy to meet their child that was growing inside her.

Clay and Tig had gone together and bought her and Hap a beautiful white crib for the baby, which Tara decked out in light blues and greens for the new addition. It sat in the corner of their room, just waiting on the little person to show up. Near her eighth month the women of the club had surprised her with a shower at the house, bringing her gifts and pampering her, she loved it, glad to see she had friends now and even happier to spend a day doing something other than staring at the ceiling.

But her patience with the matter was failing. So that morning she had screamed at Happy, go as far as throwing her coffee mug at the wall, when he wouldn't let her out of the bed to go walk in the backyard. He had screamed back and took off to the club. Now she was panting as a contraction hit her, she knew that Dawn wouldn't be there for at least an hour and she worried she didn't have the time to wait. The contractions were one on top of the other. She called Hap's cell several times, but he didn't answer. So she called the other man she knew she could count on.

Tig answered his phone, standing at his sink with a cup of coffee, "Hey baby girl, how's it going?"

Kendra moaned into the phone, "It's time and I'm alone at the house and I can't get Hap to answer his phone!"

Tig looked over at Clay, "SHIT! Ok, we're coming!"

Tig closed his phone, "She's in labor and Hap's not picking up, we have to go!"

Clay nodded; they were only two streets from Kendra. Luckily Tig had brought the club van home the night before, so as they piled into the van, Clay got a hold of Happy telling his ass to get to the hospital.

Happy had been drinking whiskey at the bar, ignoring his phone, wondering when things went to shit. When his phone rang and he saw it was Clay. When he found out that she was labor he went into panic mode. That's why she was so bitchy, Jesus he really was a dick head. He barked at Juice to go get his mom and he pushed the bike as hard as he could to get to the hospital hoping his girl would forgive him for being a dick.

**-Disaster-**

Kendra panted, Tig was driving and Clay was sitting next to her in the back of the van. Kendra growled, "Can you drive faster!"

Tig nodded, "Ok, sweet pea, just trying to take it easy with the precious cargo back there."

Kendra gritted her teeth as her water broke, "I WILL NOT HAVE THIS BABY IN THIS VAN WHERE YOU GUYS PUT DEAD BODIES! DRIVE!"

Clay chuckled, rubbing his daughter's back, "I'd drive Tiggie, you know how they get."

Tig nodded, speeding up. He slammed on the brakes in front of the hospital. Happy was already there and he opened the door helping her out. She leaned into him as a contraction hit her and she could smell the whiskey on him. She glared at him; his girl was scary as hell, "YOU WERE DRINKING? I WAS HAVING YOUR BABY AND YOU WERE DRINKING?"

Happy swallowed hard, "Come on Blue, let's get you inside."

The three of them got her inside into a wheel chair, Kendra screaming in pain as they pushed her toward the nurse's station. Happy looked at the nurse, "She's in labor, GET SOMEONE NOW!"

Kendra growled at the nurse, "Unless you want to catch, you better do it QUICK!"

Happy crouched down in front of her, "You can't push baby, the doc has to take the stitches out."

Kendra looked at him her eyes wide, "Don't you think I KNOW THAT?"

Clay and Tig chuckled, both men having been through this. They each kissed her forehead and head toward the waiting room, smiling at Happy, "Cowards."

Happy followed Kendra as the nurse got her into a curtained room of ER, her doctor running in and working to get her stitches out. He smirked up at Kendra, "This kid is coming right now! You ready to push?"

Kendra nodded, Happy helping her sit up, he kissed her forehead, "Come on Blue you got this!"

Kendra pushed, Happy in awe of how hard she worked, no drugs. His girl was stone cold hard core. He hated the pain she was in, but he knew once she held their kid, she would be fine. When the last push came, Happy watched as his daughter came screaming into the world. He felt tears in his eyes as he leaned over kissing Kendra, "Jesus I love you."

Kendra was sobbing, "I love you too. I want to hold her!"

The nurse brought her over while the doctor finished up with Kendra. Happy stood there staring at his wife and daughter, his chest swelling with pride. The doctor smiled at them, "What's her name?"

Kendra looked at the doctor, "Indigo Rosa Lowman, we're calling her Indie for short."

The doctor chuckled, "I like it, it fits her."

Happy leaned down his big finger brushing against his daughter's face, "What do you think Indie? You in love with your mommy? Because Daddy sure as hell is." He looked into Kendra's eyes and rubbed her cheek, "Damn girl, I love you."

Kendra's eyes filled up with more tears, "I love you, thank you for this."

Happy chuckled, leaning in to kiss her, "Oh no, thank you Blue."

**OK, REVIEW ME! Baby Indie is here! It's a girl Happy Lowman! LOL..**


	31. Passing of the Torch

Chapter 31….Passing of the Torch

**Well we're doing a little time jump here, just enough to get them to the holidays so little Indie can be spoiled by her daddy. Also gives Kendra the torch of having the club Christmas event, which is one more reason for Gemma to hate her. Thanks as always for all the reviews and reads! I'm glad you guys liked the name! She is a cutie pie! And boy is she going to give Happy hell! LOL…**

**-Disaster-**

Kendra eyed her husband as he slipped into the house, another bag under his arm. She smirked at him, "You do understand she's only three months old right?"

Happy sighed, walking toward his wife, kissing her lips hard, "Nice to see you to, oh you missed me."

Kendra laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you, I missed you. Now do we need an intervention so you'll stop buying her gifts?"

Happy smirked; setting the bag down, his hands went to his wife's ass, pulling her closer to him. His tongue slipped into her mouth, making her moan. They hadn't had sex since Indie was born, but the doctor had finally cleared her while he was on this last run and he was dying to get home to her, dying to bury himself inside her. As his tongue worked hers, the baby monitor started to whine at them. Kendra broke apart from him, panting, "You want to get your daughter? I think she missed you too."

Happy groaned, adjusting his crotch, he pointed at her, "LATER, you fucking tease."

Kendra laughed going back to the stove where she was cooking a ton of food. Since Gemma had been wiped off the map in terms of SAMCRO, Jax had asked Kendra to have the yearly Christmas bash. So she was taking this serious, cooking and baking till their house looked like they were stocking up for the end of the world.

Happy went down the hallway and opened his daughter's room door. He walked over smirking down at the small squirming bundle, "What baby girl? Mommy got you all bundled up again?" He picked up his daughter, kissing her cheek as he walked her toward the changing table.

In the kitchen Kendra listened as her hard core bad ass biker husband made sweet talk with their daughter. Jesus how did she get so lucky. She still couldn't believe he loved her and gave her the family she always wanted.

She turned around to see the two of them standing at the kitchen door. Indie had on a pink Harley tee shirt with little pink sweat pants with ruffles on the butt and Happy had put on her little pink Nike shoes to finish the outfit. Happy grinned, "I think she's hungry."

Kendra rolled her eyes, Happy fucking loved feeding time. Her man was a freak but she loved him. She sat down and pulled up her shirt, her eyes locked on her husband's as she undid her breast feeding bra. Happy handed her Indie and Kendra grinned at the little girl when she latched right on. When they first brought her home, Kendra was worried she wasn't getting enough milk, but Indie figured it out rather quickly. Now she was an eating champ.

Happy leaned back in his chair, just watching his wife feed his daughter, he knew what came next. Indie always took a little nap after eating in her swing, which was sitting in the corner of the kitchen. He smirked to himself; he was going to make sure she got a little nap. He had to share Kendra with everyone that night, so he was going to remind his girl who she belonged to, even if it was right there in the kitchen.

Kendra finished feeding Indie, they had talked about his run, how things were going with the new studio which was set to open after the holidays. They laughed about Clay and Tig bringing home girls to the house on the same night and the cops getting called because of the noise. But as soon as Kendra set Indie in the swing and his daughter's eyes were closing, Happy was on her.

Kendra held back a squeak when he slammed her into the fridge, his eyes that molten brown that she loved so much. "What are you doing?"

Happy grinned, "Thirsty…really thirsty."

Kendra's eyes went wide, "Oh…oh…" She grinned at him as she pulled her shirt up again undoing her breast feeding bra. Happy growled as he cupped her full breast and sucked the milk from her. It was intoxicating how fucking good she tasted, she tasted sweet. He lapped at her, sucking from one and then moving to suck on the other.

Kendra ran her nails up and down his bald head, her hips bucking into him. It had been too damn long since they had been together and she thought she might explode before he got home.

Happy started pulling at her jeans, "NAKED NOW!"

Kendra looked over at Indie who was fast asleep in her swing; she didn't want to have sex with their daughter right there, three months old or not. Kendra grabbed his hand and led him to the laundry room just off the kitchen. She kicked off her jeans and leaned against the washer, looking over her shoulder at him, she grinned, "Well? You going to stare or fuck me?"

Happy growled, he took off his kutte, laying it on the dryer, kicking off his boots; he wanted to be naked against her. It had been a long fucking time and he wanted to feel all of her as he fucked her. He pulled his shirt off and tugged his cock as he got up behind her, rubbing his cock against her ass. He ran his hand down to spread her legs a little, whispering into her ear with that rough gravel like voice, "You're wet for me….what do you want Blue? You want my fat cock in that tight pussy?" His finger flicked out and rubbed her clit making her moan loudly.

Kendra was going to kill him, she hated and loved when he teased her, "YES, JESUS just put it in…please Hap…please baby." She was rubbing her ass against him, hoping it would be too much for him to take.

Happy chuckled, pulling her close, he leaned her move over the washer and guided into him. She felt tighter if that was possible. He'd make a note to himself to send the doc a bottle of whiskey for the extra stitches he must have put in.

They both groaned as his hard throbbing cock, sunk into her wet pulsing walls. Kendra grabbed onto the back of the washer, panting she had forgotten how good it felt to have him inside her. She moaned rolling her hips as he started to pound into her, the two of them panting and sweating as their bodies moved against each other.

Happy grabbed her tits and cupped them as he slammed into her, growling when they leaked milk. Shit, he was going to keep her knocked up, just so he could suck those damn things. Kendra was coming undone under him and he started thrusting harder, "CUM FOR ME BLUE….CUM ON BABY!"

Kendra nodded, pulling at her short hair, screaming his name as her walls clenched around him, sending him over the edge. Happy roared, "FUCKING HELL BLUE!"

They were panting as they came down, Happy all but lying on top of her, the cold metal of the washing machine making her nipples hard. Then they heard it, "WITH OUR PEANUT IN THE SWING!"

Happy and Kendra looked at each other, saying it together, "TIG".

**-Disaster-**

Tig and Clay had been on each other's last nerve, so they figured going over a little early and spending time with their granddaughter might help the two of them NOT kill each other. But when they got to the house, they were greeted with moans coming from the laundry that followed screams of pleasure. Tig saw Indie in the swing, her little eyes wide open looking around.

Tig marched over and picked her, "WITH OUR PEANUT IN THE SWING!"

He glared in the direction of the laundry room, where Happy popped his head out and growled at him, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE SO FUCKING EARLY?"

Kendra's hand came out and slapped Happy in the back of the head, "LANGUAGE!"

Clay chuckled, "Will you to stop screwing around and get out here…..DRESSED…before Mother Tig gets his panties more in a bunch."

Tig cradled Indie in his arms, "It's alright sweetie, Papaw Tig has you. What were they doing? Did they scare you? Your dad was being naughty with your mommy, he's a bad man."

Happy came out pulling on his shirt, slapping the back of Tig head giving him a warning growl. Clay chuckled, walking over to his daughter who had emerged from the laundry room, still shoving her clothes to rights, "Hey baby."

Kendra smiled, "Hey daddies, what are you doing here?"

Clay motioned to Tig, "I was going to kill him, so we came over here, hoping some Indie time would help."

Happy leaned against the counter chuckling while he sipped a beer he got from the fridge, his eyes raking over his wife's body. She blushed, knowing that later, he would do naughty things to her. "Well we just got cleared for action so if you want Indie time why don't you two take her into the living room and give me like ten minutes with my old lady in the laundry room."

Kendra huffed, walking over to kiss her daughter and Tig on the cheek; she smiled at Happy, "Ten minutes, being really optimistic aren't you?"

Clay and Tig howled with laughter as Happy stood there mouth open, "BITCH."

She chuckled, leaning in to kiss his lips, "Language."

Happy smirked, "Yes ma'am."

Clay nodded to Happy, "Come on help me bring in the gifts, we might have gone a little overboard, or HE did."

Tig smirked handing off Indie to her mom, "Hey, anything for my girls."

Kendra chuckled, bouncing Indie in her arms as the men folk headed outside to get the presents. Kendra smiled at her daughter, "You little girl are going to be spoiled rotten today I think." Indie made a soft content sound and Kendra smiled, "I know baby girl, you deserve it all don't you."

**-Disaster-**

Gemma stood outside the house, she had parked down the street, knowing that the street around the small house would be filled with cars and bikes. There was music and laughter coming from the small house and Gemma cringed as she watched in the window as Kendra was hugged by Clay and then Tig. Gemma growled in her throat watching her 'daughter' as she went over to Happy and sat on his knee. The hard killer of SAMCRO had his daughter in his hands.

Gemma had plans for them, for all of them. She just needed to make her new man Nero fall into line. She would take back her club and her boys, but she had to destroy Kendra first, the little bitch should have been drowned at birth. Gemma squared her shoulders and walked away from the house, vowing that next Christmas she'd have them all back where they belonged and Kendra six feet under.

**OK, there you go! REVIEW ME!**


End file.
